Una boda relámpago
by Tamel
Summary: A Serena Tsukino no le importaba que su bebé fuera a heredar una fortuna, sólo quería un hijo al que amar. Pero después del error cometido por el banco de esperma,se encontró con abogados que reclamaban la custodia del heredero. Y entonces conoció al padre en cuestión. El hecho de que Darien Chiba fuera sexy, además de multimillonario, no implicaba que Serena debiera casarse con él
1. Prólogo

**PROLOGO**

La mujer estaba sentada, con las piernas muy juntas y rectas, apretando las correas del bolso con sus manos tensas mientras miraba fijamente el cuadro de color rosa y púrpura de la pared. Parecía intimidada, pero cualquiera lo estaría, se dijo Darien, agobiado por el sofocante decorado. Él mismo estaba cohibido. Llevaba veinte minutos esperando, y ella ya estaba allí cuando llegó, de manera que no podía decirse que la eficacia de aquel lugar estuviera a la altura de las exigencias de su abuelo. Se movió lentamente en la silla y soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir el agudo dolor en sus costillas. ¡Maldito viejo lleno de manías! ¿Por qué le habría obligado a hacer algo tan absurdo?

-¿Está usted bien? -escuchó la pregunta y se encontró con los grandes ojos azules llenos de preocupación de la mujer. Le había oído gemir. Sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Parece que ha tenido usted un accidente -prosiguió ella, mirando las magulladuras en su rostro y su brazo vendado.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la recepcionista entró en la sala y se sentó bajo el discreto cartel que rezaba, en letras blancas contra un fondo turquesa: Cyberfuturo. Plantamos semillas de futuro. Más abajo, otro cartel ordenaba que el cliente se dirigiera a la recepcionista a su llegada.

-Siento mucho hacerla esperar, señorita Tsukino -dijo la recepcionista-. En seguida vendrá alguien a buscarla.

-No importa -contestó la mujer de los ojos azules, pero se mordió el labio y el hombre supo que la demora la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Parecía un cachorro explorando el mundo exterior por vez primera y manifestaba una palpable ansiedad. Se preguntó dónde estaba su marido. Si había acudido para una inseminación artificial, quizás el marido tuviera problemas de orgullo, pero no era excusa para dejar sola a una chica como aquella. Bastaba verla para saber que necesitaba protección.

-No es muy eficiente -dijo en voz alta, por el placer de obtener otra mirada de aquellos ojos tan azules. Ella giró la cabeza hacia él, pero hubo algo en su mirada que le hizo preguntarse qué le resultaría desagradable de él.

-Espero que mi temperatura no cambie -le confió la mujer.

No se parecía a ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido. Al menos no se parecía al tipo de mujer con el que solía salir. Tenía un rostro dulcemente redondeado a juego con un cuerpo dulcemente redondeado que no intentaba disimular sus curvas. Unos ojos azules llenos de sinceridad y el cabello rubio revuelto y recogido en una coleta, un cabello que nunca se había sometido a las manos expertas de un peluquero de prestigio.

Tenía un aire fresco, limpio, despierto, el aspecto de una persona dispuesta siempre a aceptar lo que la vida le diera, y se dio cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a personas que sólo perseguían lo que querían lograr. Había una sombra en sus ojos azules que decía que la habían herido y que había dejado que el dolor la tocara. Pensó que prefería la mirada segura de las mujeres sofisticadas que habían aprendido a protegerse. Sin duda era atractiva y sexy, pero no era su tipo. Necesitaba protección y él no era la clase de hombre capaz de ofrecerla.

-¿Señorita Tsukino? ¿Podría seguirme, por favor? -dijo una chica que no parecía tener más de dieciocho años, pero llevaba uniforme de enfermera y la mujer se puso en pie, le sonrió y salió de la sala. Ya era hora, se dijo ironizando sobre su repentina debilidad. Un minuto más y la hubiera ofrecido salvarla de todo mal y huir con ella en su caballo blanco.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

_20 de Junio de 1997_

_Señor Darien de Chiba_

_IV Mansión de Chiba. Cantabria, California._

_Estimado señor de Chiba:_

_Sentimos enormemente comunicarle que, debido a circunstancias imprevistas, el esperma que entregó en depósito en Cyberfuturo el 1 de Mayo de este año, fue utilizado por error en un procedimiento de inseminación ese mismo día, procedimiento que se llevó a cabo sin su autorización._

_La receptora es una cliente cuyo marido fallecido había dejado su esperma en depósito con nosotros. Por una desafortunada confusión, su esperma fue utilizado en la inseminación en lugar del de su esposo fallecido._

_Nos apresuramos a asegurarle que su intimidad no ha sido violada. Tomaremos todas las medidas necesarias para que usted quede libre de toda responsabilidad legal en caso de que la inseminación de lugar a un embarazo. Todos los datos sobre su persona seguirán siendo confidenciales, salvo los que afecten a la salud de las personas. Tenemos la sospecha de que el Rh puede tener relevancia en este caso._

_Sentimos profundamente esta situación y esperamos que no le perturbe en exceso. Tenga por seguro que Cyberfuturo continuará ofreciéndole el servicio más eficiente y profesional._

_Agradeciéndole de nuevo su comprensión en esta materia, se despide atentamente,_

_G. Edgard Bloomer, Director de los Laboratorios Cyberfuturo._

_PD: Le rogamos que acuda cuando le convenga al laboratorio para hacer un nuevo depósito._

Darien Chiba se echó a reír. El sol le daba de pleno y la luz brillando sobre sus rizos negros y sobre las pestañas más oscuras le daba el aspecto de un ángel pintado por un maestro renacentista.

Una impresión, se recordó George McCord, absolutamente errónea. Un demonio lo definiría mucho mejor.

-No tiene ninguna gracia -dijo severamente. Casi nunca veía en persona al nieto de su cliente, pero hubiera esperado que la carta de Cyberfuturo calmara el espíritu caprichoso del último heredero de la casa Chiba Chiba.

-¿Y qué? -Darien dejó caer la carta sobre la mesa de su abuelo. Llegaban continuamente cartas de Cyberfuturo y no acababa de ver por qué George le había hecho llamar por esto-. ¿Te mandó mi abuelo que me lo enseñaras?

Un hombre más educado hubiera dicho «pidió» en lugar de « mandó», reflexionó George McCord y puso la mano sobre la carta sin mirarla de nuevo.

-No la ha visto. Naturalmente pensé que debía consultarte primero.

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Pues, siento ser grosero, pero se trata de tu esperma.

Darien se estiró, bostezando. Seguía teniendo un brazo vendado a hizo una mueca al sentir el dolor.

-Perdona, George, pero es que ayer trabajamos hasta tarde en el laboratorio.

-Si un niño naciera de este error, sería, sin lugar a dudas, hijo tuyo -continuó con la misma gravedad McCord.

-No, no sería hijo mío, George -le corrigió Darien-. Sería un heredero de la casa Chiba, ¿No es por eso por lo que el viejo me obligó a depositar esperma con esa pandilla de incompetentes? No tiene nada qué ver conmigo.

-No sabía que lo habían obligado.

-Claro que lo sabías. Estabas en este mismo despacho cuando me amenazó con cortar mi acceso a mi propio dinero a menos que lo hiciera, ¿o no te acuerdas?

George orientó la respuesta hacia los aspectos legales.

-Legalmente no puede considerarse tu dinero.

-Legalmente, mi abuelo es un pirata. Ese dinero era de mi padre -dijo Darien, enseñando los dientes-. Y sí hubiera estado presente cuando yo nací, sabes de sobra que hubiera cambiado el testamento a mi favor.

-Pero no lo hizo. Y su voluntad fue dejarle una renta a tu madre y la responsabilidad sobre el resto a tu abuelo, que tiene todo el derecho...

Darien bostezó de nuevo y miró el reloj en su muñeca

Podemos terminar con esta conversación? He dejado a los ingenieros trabajando en algo que me interesa. ¿Nos queda algo? Estamos a final de mes. Se supone que tienes que lanzarme un montón de cifras a la cabeza.

Era otra de las promesas que le había arrancado su abuelo. Todos los lunes tenía que reunirse con George McCord a interesarse por la marcha de los negocios. El anciano aún tenía la esperanza de que a fuerza de oír hablar de ella, su nieto acabara interesado por la vida de la Compañía.

-Me parece -McCord habló con tono irritado-, que no te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación creada por Cyberfuturo.

-Pero me lo vas a explicar, ¿verdad? Muy bien, puede ser gracioso y no me vendrá mal reír un rato.

-Creí entender que habías tenido una noche interesante -el abogado no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, aunque le habían ordenado que no charlara de ingeniería ni inventos con Darien.

-No es por la investigación, George. Eso va bien, aunque iría mejor si tuviéramos más dinero. Cada vez que veo a mi abuelo, necesito un poco de alegría,

-Pues el error de Cyberfuturo no es cosa de risa. Podríamos denunciarlos, desde luego -dijo George-, pero la mujer pondrá una denuncia también.

-No me extrañaría que ella lo hiciera.

-Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eres Rh negativo.

Darien frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que es posible que exista una incompatibilidad entre la sangre del bebé y la de la madre. Puede tener problemas en el embarazo o más tarde -y añadió cínicamente-. Ese es el único motivo por el que Cyberfuturo no ha ocultado su error.

-Por lo tanto, ella tiene razón. Pero, ¿por qué íbamos a denunciar nosotros?

-Las nuevas formas de reproducción han hecho que la ley cambie muy rápido. Dios sabe qué normas habrá en unos años. Y nada impediría a esa mujer poner una querella para reclamar sus derechos sobre la fortuna de la familia o sus empresas petroquímicas.

Darien se sentó al oírlo, y por primera vez mostró interés.

-Pero la carta dice que mi identidad es secreta.

El abogado sonrió tristemente, sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y se limpió las gafas. Era la primera vez que veía a Darien mostrar cierto interés por la compañía que un día dirigiría. Quizás se estaba despertando al fin.

-Cyberfuturo intenta tranquilizarnos. Pero si la mujer va a juicio, puede que un tribunal reconozca su derecho a conocer el nombre del donante.

-Y ese niño -Darien dejó de mirar al abogado un instante para señalar la carta sobre la mesa-..., ¿tendría algún derecho legal sobre los bienes?

-Como ya te he dicho, es muy difícil saber qué puede decidir un tribunal.

Darien Chiba dejó escapar una carcajada de placer y se echó hacia atrás, sintiendo que toda tensión lo abandonaba. Luego hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó, llevándose la mano al costado dónde se había roto cinco, ¿o eran seis?, se preguntó el abogado, costillas-. ¡Esto le enseñará al viejo a no interferir en mi vida!

-Si tuvieras más cuidado con tu estilo de vida... -comenzó el abogado.

-¡Al diablo con mi estilo de vida! Mi único problema es la obsesión del viejo con la dinastía. ¿Qué le importa quién reciba el dinero? ¡Si va a estar muerto! Me encantaría que ese niño se quedara con la mitad de todo. ¡Y con suerte, ella querrá participar en la gestión de la empresa! ¿Crees que puede hacer mucho daño?

-Mucho -dijo McCord con sentimiento-. Tenemos que tomar medidas.

-¡Ya me lo imagino! -rió Darien-. La pregunta es: ¿sobrevivirá esa pobre mujer a las medidas que toméis el Dos y tú?

El hombre maduro miró al joven con severidad, pero no consiguió calmar su espíritu frívolo. Darien seguía alternando los ataques de risa con los gemidos de dolor.

-Tu abuelo -empezó de nuevo el abogado pomposamente, pues le molestaba que el nieto se refiriera a su abuelo con el mote que todos usaban a sus espaldas «El Dos», en lugar de «el segundo» -, siempre ha sido un hombre respetable y respetado en el mundo de los negocios.

Darien se reclinó en la silla, sonriendo.

-¡Ya! Pero, ¿y la sangre de los Chiba, George? Tenemos una larga línea de piratas y aventureros, por no decir delincuentes a nuestras espaldas. Siento decirlo, pero si El Dos ha sido siempre respetable es porque nada ha puesto nunca en peligro su situación. Pero, ¡la herencia! -volvió a reír-. Esto le va a sacar de sus casillas. ¡No puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando se entere!

-¿Cómo... has dicho? -George McCord tartamudeó. Miró a su patrón, con la cara demudada por la pero éste no parecía un ángel. Las cejas espesas y oscuras, herencia de la rama francesa y marca de la casa, parecían eternamente fruncidas en un gesto de soberbia, y las arrugas de la edad no hacían nada para suavizar el rostro lleno de inteligencia impaciente y feroz determinación.

-He dicho que quiero a esa mujer -repitió Mamoru de Chiba 11 con énfasis-. La quiero aquí, ante mi vista. Tráemela, George.

El abogado miró a los lados con temor, como si alguien hubiera entrado en la oficina. Pero no había nadie.

-¿Qué mujer? -preguntó con precaución.

-¡Esa! -el hombre señaló la carta con impaciencia-. La que está embarazada de mí nieto.

George McCord saltó de la silla involuntariamente, como si le hubiera dado una descarga.

-Mamoru, ¿estás loco?

-Me da igual cómo lo hagas. Ráptala si hace falta. Pero quiero a esa mujer aquí.

-Mamoru, con el debido respeto, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

El viejo lo miró, iracundo.

-Quiero a ese bebé, George -indicó con un tono que no admitía réplica-, Es mi nieto y lo quiero aquí.

-Es ilegal intentar comprar a un niño -dijo el abogado casi sin voz.

-No vamos a comprarlo, George. Tú ve y dile a la mujer quienes somos, Verás cómo se presenta aquí,

-¿Decirle quién eres, Mamoru; si se le ocurre ir a juicio, puede sacar cualquier cosa...

El anciano lo miró y George aprovechó su ventaja:

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es...

-Cállate, estoy pensando -Mamoru siguió mirando a un punto de la pared. El abogado esperó en silencio pasta que las cejas impresionantes se relajaron.

El Dos golpeó entonces la mesa con la mano y el abogado dio un respingo.

-¡Eso es! -exclamó-. ¡Puede casarse con la chica!

-Olvídalo.

-Eres el padre de ese niño. ¿No crees que debas darle un nombre decente a la madre de tu hijo?

-En primer lugar, yo no soy el padre de nadie. Los padres son esos incompetentes del laboratorio. En segundo lugar, ya tiene un nombre decente. ¿Cuál es su nombre, George? Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas debes saberlo -Darien se dirigía al abogado, pero no apartaba la vista de su abuelo.

-Serena Tsukino -dijo McCord.

-Tsukino. Un nombre muy decente. Sus antepasados debían ser gente decente, mucho más que los nuestros, dedicados al pillaje.

-Maldita sea -intervino su abuelo- Sólo un Chiba era pirata y tú lo dices como si fuera el negocio de la familia. ¿Qué dices de mi abuelo francés? Ése era...

-Uno era pirata y a otro lo colgaron por robar, y está ése que mató al marido de su amante en un duelo, y otros dos...

-Ya conozco la historia, no me la cuentes -dijo el abuelo con impaciencia.

-Las mujeres no pierden la honradez por tener hijos fuera del matrimonio, abuelo, ¿o es que has estado invernando los últimos cincuenta años? -continuó Darien, abusando de la situación.

-Pero una mujer embarazada prefiere estar casada -insistió el anciano-. Una mujer encinta siempre salta a la boda, como solía decir mi bisabuelo francés.

-Me pregunto qué experiencia le haría tan lúcido. Y la respuesta es no,

-Muy bien, muy bien. No quería que las cosas fueran así, me hubiera gustado que tú decidieras libremente -ignoró el ataque de risa de Darien-... pero puesto que me retas, tendrás que oírme. Vas a casarte con esa chica. No tienes que vivir con ella. Yo la instalaré en mi casa. Pero debes casarte. Vamos a asegurarnos de que ese niño tiene el derecho legal al apellido Chiba.

Darien miraba a su abuelo con incredulidad.

-Bueno, parece que al fin estás reconociendo que estás loco.

-Hablo en serio. Vas a casarte con ella, y rápido.

-¿O? -preguntó Darien.

-O corto los fondos para ese maldito coche que estás pagando y para el resto de tu vida.

Darien se puso en pie.

-Eso es una propuesta indecente a insultante, y lo sabes. Sabes que el dinero que amenazas con quitarme es mío. Hace veintinueve años, cuando leyeron el testamento, le prometiste a mi madre que si no protestaba, cuidarías del dinero de mi padre. Eres el peor de los piratas.

George McCord, pasando del uno al otro, pensó que el joven nunca se parecía tanto a su abuelo como cuando discutían.

-Y he mantenido mi palabra. Nunca te ha faltado nada.

-Salvo lo que necesito para la investigación que estoy llevando a cabo. Si me dejas ahora sin dinero...

-¿Investigación'? ¿Comprarte un coche de carreras es investigar? ¡Un capricho de niño rico! Va siendo hora de que dejes esas tonterías peligrosas y te pongas a trabajar en serio. Cásate, chico y verás cómo ves el mundo de otro modo. ¡Maldita sea! Quiero descansar. ¡No quiero morirme como un viejo caballo de carga!

-No juegues al viejo patético, abuelo -le advirtió Darien-. Sabes que puedes soltar las riendas cuando quieras. Malachite se muere de ganas de ocupar tu asiento.

-Malachite no es de la familia.

-Tengo una solución.

El viejo lo miró con desconfianza.

-Tú puedes casarte y tener una hija. La casa con Malachite y ya será de la familia.

-Te juro que puedo cortar tus ingresos hoy mismo.

-Bien -Darien se rindió de pronto. Estaba rígido de rabia-. Renuncio. Haré lo que quieras. Me casaré con quién digas -alzó la mano y señaló a su abuelo-. Buscas a la chica, se lo explicas, me caso y tú vives con ella.

-No puedes esperar que una mujer acepte...

-Es mi última oferta -Darien cortó la protesta de su abuelo y añadió con furia-: La tomas o la dejas.

Después, salió del despacho cerrando la puerta con tanta violencia que los cristales temblaron.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

SERENA Tsukino estaba sentada en la mesa de su cocina mirando el mundo exterior. Tenía dos vistas diferentes: podía mirar por la ventana a la calle, o bien por la puerta abierta que daba al jardín trasero a la hierba mojada por la última lluvia, brillando bajo el sol mientras un pájaro cantaba exultante la llegada del verano.

Estaba pensando. Pensaba en las vidas complicadas de los ratones y de las mujeres. ¿Por qué había salido todo tan mal? Sus planes perfectos, los que había elaborado con Andrew, no eran más que polvo. En un lapso tan corto de tiempo su vida había pasado de ser feliz y segura a llenarse de amargura a incertidumbre.

Dos años y medio atrás, cada momento de su vida podía hablar de la totalidad, como un holograma. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de la iglesia dónde Andrew la esperaba sonriendo, lo había visto todo: sus hijos y sus nietos. Y Andrew a su lado hasta el final del día. Los inicios de su convivencia en la casa pequeña que habían comprado y luego la posibilidad de trasladarse a una casa más grande dónde se harían viejos. Sus hijos creciendo saludables y alegres, alguno quizás famoso, un jugador de béisbol, o un gran escritor o un político, pero todos felices aunque nadie supiera nunca de sus nombres fuera de Buck Falls, en Columbia.

Habían comprado una casa que necesitaba un sinfín de mejoras porque, como dijo Andrew, era mejor gastar el dinero en metros cuadrados que en paredes vistosas y ellos podrían ir arreglando la casa poco a poco. La primera vez que se había desmayado, Andrew estaba subido a la escalera, empapelando una habitación. Poco tiempo después descubrieron que lo mismo que le había hecho caer lo mataría pronto, a menos que fuera uno de los pocos con suerte.

-Tú eres de ésos -le prometió Serena-. ¿Acaso no has tenido siempre suerte?

Nos conocimos el primer día de universidad, ¿no fue eso suerte?

Pero tendrían que renunciar a sus sueños de familia numerosa. Incluso si sobrevivía, el tratamiento dejaría estéril a Andrew.

-Nos tenemos el uno al otro -dijo entonces Serena-. Y podemos adoptar niños.

No habían ido de viaje de novios cuando se casaron, porque querían invertir en la casa. De manera que antes de empezar el tratamiento, decidieron realizar el viaje soñado de Andrew, desde las rocosas hasta México, negándose a reconocer que podía ser el último de su vida.

Tuvieron noticia de Cyberfuturo leyendo una revista en San Francisco, pero la idea no les vino a la mente hasta mucho después. Sin embargo, era tan obvio. ¡Podían congelar esperma de Andrew! Y cuando él se recuperara, podrían iniciar la soñada familia...

No se recuperó. No fue de los que tienen suerte. Tras unos meses de ser su esposa, Serena se convirtió en su viuda.

El tiempo la ayudó a superar el insoportable dolor de la pérdida, pero siempre supo que lo que tenía con Andrew era irrepetible. Así que se convenció de que no volvería a casarse, y se dispuso a llenar su vida para no caer en la amargura.

Enseñar le salvó la vida. Siempre le había gustado su trabajo, y le dedicó más tiempo, pensando que más adelante podría hacer un doctorado y dar clase a alumnos mayores. Pero no bastaba. Serena sabía que era una mujer demasiado familiar y tierna para ser feliz por medio de una carrera profesional.

Un año después de la muerte de Andrew, los padres de Serena murieron en un accidente de tráfico. Esta segunda, terrible pérdida, le señaló el camino.

Se le había ocurrido un día, de pronto, como una idea traída por el viento. No tenía a Andrew, pero podía tener el hijo con el que ambos habían soñado.

Le había costado unos meses de reflexión y de ahorro. Tenía que pagar la inseminación, y el viaje, y necesitaba un año de excedencia para ocuparse del bebé, pues no pensaba tener un hijo para no poder ocuparse de él. Si no era suficiente, su hermana Mina, una abogada con mucho éxito que vivía en Toronto, le había prometido que el dinero nunca le faltaría. Mina nunca la abandonaría.

Y tras tanto pensar, se había decidido y allí estaba, embarazada de un extraño cuyo Rh negativo podía causar un problema al bebé, y habiendo perdido toda posibilidad de tener un hijo de Andrew, pues el laboratorio había echado a perder su muestra.

¿Por qué había salido todo tan mal? ¿Y qué haría? Sonó el timbre.

-¿Señora Tsukino? ¿Es usted Serena Tsukino?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Mi nombre es George McCord. ¿Podríamos charlar unos minutos?

-Si es por una secta religiosa, no me...

El hombre pareció ofendido.

-No, no vendo nada. Lo que tengo que decirle es privado -sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo-. ¿Me deja pasar?

-Claro, lo siento -dijo Serena, apartándose-. Pero es que en este barrio vienen continuamente los predicadores. Y por eso supuse que usted...

-No se disculpe, lo entiendo.

Serena se puso tensa. Era un hombre normal, con pelo gris y llevaba un traje de ejecutivo. Pero, ¿quién vestía así un sábado por la tarde? El uniforme en su barrio eran los vaqueros y la camiseta. Miró la tarjeta que decía: George McCord, asesor legal, Petroquímicas Chiba y una dirección en California.

-Por favor, siéntese. ¿Quiere un café o alguna otra cosa?

-No, muchas gracias.

El hombre se sentó en la silla que le indicó Serena. Ésta se apoyó en el brazo del sofá, frente a él y enarcó las cejas:

-¿Qué deseaba?

George McCord carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Señorita Tsukino, supongo que tiene noticias del extraordinario error de los Laboratorios Cyberfuturo.

-Recibí una carta la semana pasada.

-¿Le informaba de que la fertilización del quince de mayo no correspondía al esperma de su marido, verdad?

-Así es. ¿Pertenece usted a Cyberfuturo?

-No, señorita Tsukino. Represento al donante del esperma.

-Oh -Serena se dejó caer en el sofá. Sus ojos muy azules miraron fijamente al hombre-. ¿Cómo ha obtenido mi dirección? Me dijeron que todo era confidencial.

-Supongo que comprenderá que encontramos la forma.

-¿Qué forma ha utilizado?

El abogado tosió y se movió, incómodo.

-Mi cliente es ahora el accionista principal de Cyberfuturo.

Serena sintió que una sacudida de temor le recorría la espina dorsal.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere su cliente?

-Señorita Tsukino, he creído entender que usted tiene la intención de continuar con el embarazo.

La mujer se llevó la mano al estómago en un gesto instintivo de protección.

-Claro que sí -dijo con firmeza.

-¿Ha buscado algún tipo de ayuda legal?

-¿Se refiere a denunciar a Cyberfuturo?

-Y otras materias relacionadas.

-Mi hermana es abogada y trabaja para una firma importante -el instinto le indicó que no debía contar que Mina vivía a tres mil kilómetros de ahí.

-¿Preferiría que ella estuviera presente en esta entrevista?

Serena lo miró con creciente hostilidad.

-Mire, su cliente no tiene que preocuparse. No voy a interponer una demanda de paternidad o algo así. Si quiere que firme algo, lo haré.

-Resulta que mi cliente es un hombre de cierta... importancia.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Es rico?

-Esa palabra no es apropiada.

De pronto Serena se echó a reír.

-¡Es increíble! Así que se equivocan de esperma y resulta que pertenece a un millonario americano que se permite comprar una compañía para obtener mi nombre. ¿Es una broma?

-No es una broma, se lo aseguro.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Darien Chiba II.

Serena tuvo un nuevo ataque de risa.

-¿Darien de Chiba II?

George McCord se sintió de pronto más a gusto.

-Si ya ha oído hablar de él, eso facilita mi requerimiento...

-¿Existe alguien con ese nombre?

-Le aseguro que sí -de nuevo estaba rígido-. El señor de Chiba puede permitirse el mantenimiento del niño y su educación.

Serena dejó de reír y lo miró.

-Si es una oferta, es muy amable. Dele las gracias, pero no me falta nada, señor McCord.

-Se trata de una familia honorable establecida en Cantabria, California.

-Mire, me las arreglaré muy bien sin el dinero de su cliente. Pero gracias.

-A lo mejor me permite que le cuente la historia de mi cliente.

-No va a cambiar nada, señor McCord.

-Mi cliente se acerca a su ochenta cumpleaños. ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Ochenta? -repitió Serena, repentinamente asustada. ¿Estoy embarazada de un hombre de ochenta años? ¡No hay derecho! ¿Y si no está sano? Mi marido tenía veinticuatro años.

-Por favor, señora Tsukino, no se preocupe. Mi cliente no es el donante.

-Pero si me ha dicho que lo era -Serena se puso en pie y dio un paso con los brazos en jarras- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es usted?

-El donante es el nieto de mi cliente -le aseguró rápidamente el abogado, moviendo las manos para calmarla. -Por favor, señorita Tsukino, déjeme que le explique.

Serena lo miró y decidió que el hombre parecía estirado y cohibido, pero no peligroso.

-De acuerdo -dijo y se sentó de nuevo.

-El señor de Chiba tuvo la desgracia de perder a su único hijo siendo éste muy joven. A los pocos meses, nació su nieto. Ese niño es el único heredero de una gran fortuna y de un apellido histórico.

-Y es el... donante de mi bebé. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Darien de Chiba IV

Serena alzó los ojos al cielo.

-Por supuesto mi cliente puso el máximo cuidado en la educación de su nieto.

-Supongo que le agobió hasta que el chico se rebeló -apuntó Serena con aire práctico.

-Bueno, quizás no sea la palabra -McCord pensó para sus adentros que era exactamente lo que había sucedido- Es cierto que es rebelde.

-¿Se droga? -preguntó secamente Serena.

-¿Cómo dice?

-El chico rebelde. ¿Se droga? Lo pregunto por mi niño...

-No, se divierte con coches de carreras.

-¿En serio?

-Ha ganado dos veces el Grand Prix -hubo una nota de orgullo inconsciente en la frase del abogado.

-¡Estupendo! -exclamó Serena, pensando que no le importaría que su retoño heredara cierto espíritu de aventura.

-A su abuelo no le parece bien. Hace dos meses escapó por los pelos a un accidente mortal en Argentina. No era la primera vez, y de hecho piensa volver a correr en cuanto se sienta capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Qué edad tiene? -Serena se sentía más interesada a su pesar.

-Cerca de treinta. No se ha casado nunca ni parece tener la intención de hacerlo.

-¿Cómo es físicamente? -de pronto había pensado que su hijo no tendría los rasgos familiares de Andrew sino los de aquel extraño.

-¿Cómo?

-El donante. Mi marido era un hombre guapo, no al estilo de Hollywood, mi madre siempre dijo que no puede una fiarse de un hombre demasiado guapo, pero un hijo de Andrew tendría... -hizo un gesto vago, sintiendo que le picaban los ojos repentinamente.

-No se preocupe. El padre de su bebé es un joven atractivo y sano. También es inteligente, aunque no lo haya demostrado hasta la fecha.

Serena empezaba a sentir compasión del pobre tipo.

-¿Quiere decir que no ha hecho lo que su abuelo esperaba de él?

El abogado ignoró la ironía.

-Nunca ha pensado en tener un hijo. Su ocupación es de alto riesgo y mi cliente vive en el continuo temor de que su nieto muera sin dejar descendencia.

Serena se puso rígida: todo empezaba a cuadrar.

-Ya veo -veía con claridad y de pronto no tuvo ganas de seguir hablando-. Muchas gracias por venir a contarme todo esto. Pero si me lo permite, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Desea reconocer a ese niño -declaró George McCord como si ella no hubiera hablado.

La mujer lo miró con gravedad y el abogado se sintió incómodo.

-Yo nunca tendré un hijo de mi marido, ¿sabe? Los laboratorios destruyeron la muestra de Andrew. McCord carraspeó de nuevo.

-Nos han informado del error.

-¿Y su cliente sólo se preocupa por no perder el gran nombre, verdad? Mi vida le es totalmente indiferente.

Ahora el abogado se sentía mucho más incómodo.

-Le aseguro que se preocupa por su bienestar. De hecho, nada desea más que ayudarla en todo.

Serena suspiró.

-Ya, ya lo imagino -saltó del sofá, sintiendo que su estómago protestaba-. Tengo que comer algo. ¿Quiere una taza de café?

El hombre la siguió obedientemente a la cocina y se sentó en una silla.

-¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Quiere que ponga que el IV es el padre en el certificado de nacimiento? -preguntó Serena cuando se hubo preparado un sándwich.

AI verla comer con apetito, McCord se relajó por primera vez desde que había iniciado su incómoda misión.

-Señorita Tsukino, déjeme que sea claro. Mi cliente quiere que le proponga lo siguiente: que viaje usted a los Estados Unidos a criar a su hijo allí. Sugiere que usted y el padre se casen para asegurar la completa legitimidad del niño, pero que usted viva no con su nieto, sino con él. A cambio promete ocuparse de su futuro financiero. Por supuesto pagará la mejor educación a su hijo. En realidad quiere preparar a ese niño como su sucesor y heredero. Su hijo, señora Tsukino, será multimillonario.

El silencio se alargó mientras la mujer lo miraba con el bocadillo olvidado en el plato.

-¿Está loco? -preguntó al fin.

-Le aseguro que estoy en mi juicio -dijo McCord con pesar-. Puede parecerle poco habitual, pero...

-Parece propio de un demente, si quiere mi opinión. ¡Casarme con un hombre que no conozco y vivir con su abuelo! No sé qué les parece normal ahí abajo, pero aquí, en Canadá, lo llamamos demencia. Incluso empiezo a dudar que usted sea quien dice ser.

Igual es un empleado de Cyberfuturo que gasta bromas a los pacientes, o un loco recién escapado que habla de obscenidades con extraños...

-No he hablado de obscenidades -replicó dignamente McCord.

-¿Y qué le parece lo de vivir con el abuelo de mi posible marido?

George soltó una exclamación de horror.

-¡No es lo que piensa! ¡Está totalmente equivocada! Se trata de un acuerdo completamente impersonal. Sólo pretendemos que esté cómoda mientras espera al bebé.

-Quizás no le he dicho que estoy cómoda aquí, en mi casa -replicó Serena, recordando de nuevo su sándwich-. La respuesta es no.

George tosió otra vez, no dándose por vencido.

-Mi cliente desearía...

-Su cliente, señor McCord, desearía que todo el mundo se plegara a su voluntad. Pero dígale esto. No me hace feliz tener un hijo que es mitad Darien no sé cuántos, en lugar de ser de mi marido, pero estoy intentando superarlo y sólo quiero tener a mi hijo en paz.

-Sé que es...

-Le he dado mi respuesta y creo que basta -se puso en pie-. Y ahora si no le importa...

La buena educación obligó al abogado a levantar

-Señorita Tsukino, creo que no ha considerado con detenimiento la propuesta de mi cliente.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-No hay nada que considerar.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta, mientras él decía a la desesperada:

-Piense en las oportunidades que tendría su hijo.

Serena lo miró esta vez con verdadera dureza mientras abría la puerta.

-Daré a mi hijo o hija todo lo que necesite, gracias. La mejor oportunidad es un hogar lleno de amor y lo tendrá.

-No ha considerado la herencia. Muy pocos en el mundo...

-Pues no parece haber hecho feliz a Darien IV.

-Por favor, deme unos minutos para defender mi punto de vista.

Serena cerró la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Me dijo que no vendía usted nada -comentó con ironía.

-¡Claro que no!

-Pues se comporta como un vendedor de aspiradoras que vino la semana pasada y se empeñó en poner en marcha el aparato...

George McCord guiñó los ojos.

-Y asustó al gato del vecino que había venido a echar la siesta a mi salón.

-Espero que no considere que he asustado al gato del vecino –dijo puntillosamente el abogado.

-Mire, McCord, no estoy interesada, ¿lo entiende? Si el abuelo de mi hijo quiere venir a conocerlo un día, de acuerdo y dentro de quince años, quién sabe. Pero quiero ser dueña de mi vida. Buenos días, señor McCord, ha sido un placer.


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

PUEDO hablar con Serena Tsukino? -la voz masculina era grata y resonante, con un leve acento americano.

-Soy yo -respondió ella con voz cantarina.

-Le habla Darien Chiba, señorita Tsukino.

Serena esperó, pero el hombre no añadió más explicación.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Chiba? –preguntó.

-¿No le suena mi nombre?

-No, lo siento.

Darien buscó las palabras. ¿Cómo podía describirse? ¿Cómo el padre por error de su hijo? ¿Su pareja en la incompetencia del banco de esperma?

-Bueno, nuestra... conexión no es fácil de expresar. Ambos estuvimos el mismo día en un lugar llamado Cyberfuturo.

-¿Es usted Darien de Chiba IV? -interrumpió Serena sin poder evitarlo.

-Darien Chiba -dijo él con firmeza.

Serena tomó aire para exclamar:

-Me gustaría que me dejaran en paz todos ustedes. Maldita sea, ya he dicho que no y lo digo en serio. ¿Lo entiende?

-Sí. Yo opino lo mismo -dijo la voz suavemente, con su acento ahora marcadamente americano. Era curioso lo que podía decir la voz de una persona. Aquella sugería una persona cariñosa, divertida y sexy, en absoluto el tipo de voz que se esperaría en un niño mimado corredor de coches.

-¿Señorita Tsukino? ¿Sigue ahí?

Ella volvió a la realidad, sobresaltada, y preguntó con recelo:

-¿Qué quiere decir que opina lo mismo?

Darien pensó que aquella voz le recordaba algo, pero no caía en qué.

-Llamaba para felicitarla por su manera de enfrentarse al viejo... quiero decir a mi abuelo. También quería darle las gracias. Me temo que fue culpa mía que tuviera que pasar por eso. Yo tuve que ceder.

-Oh -la voz de Serena caracoleó en el aire, musicalmente-. ¿Quiere decir que no quiere casarse conmigo?

-No es nada personal, se lo aseguro.

Serena se echó a reír. Tenía una risa fácil, ronca, contagiosa, pero Darien decidió no intentar darle una cara. Era mejor no personalizar.

-Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué entonces accedió a esto? El señor McCord dijo que usted estaba de acuerdo.

-Chantaje -replicó Darien.

-¿Chantaje?

-Entre nosotros, debo contarle que mi abuelo tiene el control de mi fortuna. Si quiero recibir algo, tendré que casarme con usted.

- ¡Maldición!

-¿Cómo dice?

-Nada. Sólo dije maldición.

-Eso creí oír. Pero me pareció extraño. ¿De verdad ha dicho "maldición"?

Serena se sintió como una niña pequeña.

-Pues sí, es que doy clase en parvulario.

-¿Los críos dicen «maldición»?

-Bueno, dicen cosas así y se me pega, ¿importa algo? -replicó Serena a la defensiva.

-Ahora no está en clase y yo tengo treinta años.

-Pero los hábitos son los hábitos, señor Chiba.

-¿No puedes llamarme Darien? No me gustaría que te acostumbraras al señor Chiba.

-Pero si no vamos a hablar nunca más.

Darien miró el auricular con sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente?

-No, claro, tienes razón.

-No es personal, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

-Si mantienes tu firmeza, creo que no tendremos que hablar más -reconoció Darien.

-Oh, puedes estar seguro -dijo Serena-. Adiós.

Darien no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo despacharan. En realidad no estaba acostumbrado a mujeres que no querían casarse con él. Deseó perversamente seguir hablando con ella, pero era una tontería.

-Adiós -dijo.

-Ofrécele un par de millones de entrada.

-En serio, Mamoru, no quiere. ¿Por qué no nos concentramos en casar a Darien con alguien, ahora que ha aceptado el principio? Rei Harlowe-Benton es una buena candidata.

El Dos movió la cabeza con impaciencia.

-Más vale pájaro en mano que ciento volando -sentenció. Y ante la mirada atónita de su abogado, añadió-: Así solía decir mi abuelo francés. Tenemos que concentramos en la señorita Tsukino.

-Te permite que la visites y no le importa poner el nombre del padre en el certificado. ¿Qué más quieres?

-Puede desaparecer en cualquier momento. Imagina que el niño necesita ayuda médica y ella no puede pagarla.

-En ese caso, seguro que nos llamaría.

-George, quiero que ese niño crezca bajo mi vigilancia.

-¿Serena?

Serena reconoció al instante la voz viril, atractiva y cálida.

-Dijiste que no me llamarías más -le acusó.

-Creo que hay algo que debes saber -respondió con dulzura Darien.

Ella suspiró sin disimulo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-No va a darse por vencido, Serena.

Ésta estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido, pero sólo preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta:

-¿Quién?

-Darien de Chiba II, al mando de la campana «asegure su nombre en el futuro».

-Mira, tengo otros problemas, no quiero oír más -dijo Serena con impaciencia-. Una mujer embarazada es...

-¿Estás enferma? -Darien recordaba que podía haber dificultades con su sangre, aunque prefería no pensar en ello.

-Físicamente estoy bien. Estoy disgustada porque hoy me he enterado de que mi amiga Lita ha conseguido un trabajo en otro pueblo y no podrá seguir yendo conmigo a las-clases de parto sin dolor.

-Mi abuelo estará encantado de acompañarte.

-Tu abuelo puede irse al diablo. ¡Ese hombre está loco! ¿Te puedes creer que ha contratado a un detective de Vancouver para seguirme? ¿Por qué hace eso?

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-¿Crees que es habitual que en una ciudad como ésta llegue un extraño haciendo cientos de preguntas? -replicó Serena.

-Ahhh -suspiró Darien, y Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba divirtiéndose.

-Cuatro personas me llamaron en menos de veinticuatro horas para avisarme.

Joey y Matt tienen motocicletas...

-¿Quiénes son?

-Yo doy clases a Hank, el hermano pequeño de Matt. Joey y Matt van de duros, aunque no lo son. Pero se fueron hasta la ciudad a preguntarle al detective qué quería y quién era su cliente. Sólo dijo que era un americano y pagaba mucho. ¿Por qué hace eso?

-¿Ya no lo sigue el detective?

-Bueno, ellos le pidieron muy amablemente que dejara de molestarme.

-¿Amablemente'? ¿Estás segura?

Serena frunció el ceño y preguntó con cautela:

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, algo oí y hablaban de un ataque de una pandilla de motoristas salvajes llamados los «demonios de la carretera» en mitad de una noche sombría.

-¿Cómo? -Serena se atragantó de risa-. Me contaron que le habían dicho que en Buck Falls no nos gusta que se metan en nuestras vidas. Y que él estuvo de acuerdo. ¡Eso me contaron!

-Supongo que no querían romper tu mundo de fantasía.

-Bueno, ya imaginaba que no habría sido tan civilizado... ¿así que «Demonios de la carretera»?

-Será mejor que tengas una pequeña charla con ellos -le advirtió Darien.

-¿Estás de broma? Pienso olvidar lo que me has contado. Pero vayamos al grano, ¿tu abuelo te dijo qué buscaba?

-Bueno, puedo testimoniar que el chantaje le ha resultado útil en el pasado.

-¡Chantaje! ¡Señor! ¿Qué pensará que puede encontrar aquí? Y además, soy viuda y puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida.

-Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza -declaró Darien sin poder evitarlo.

-Si no deja de hacer eso, no habrá vida, porque iré a matarle con mis propias manos.

-Eres mi tipo -declaró Darien con sincero aprecio-. Puedo adelantarte el dinero del avión si andas algo corta.

-Y además el tipo ha intentado comprarme el bebé. ¿Has oído algo parecido?

-Intenta comprender su punto de vista -sonrió Darien, encantado de que llamaran a Darien Chiba II, «el tipo» cuando todo el mundo lo llamaba «señor».

-Un millón de dólares si le daba a mi hijo nada más nacer -estalló Serena, indignada- Es una obscenidad.

-Y sin duda ilegal. ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Le pregunté si era al peso. A lo mejor puedo comer mucho, tener un hijo más grande y sacar más dinero.

Darien se echó a reír. El viejo no le había contado aquello.

-¿Cómo reaccionó?

-Me dijo que era su última oferta y que el precio bajaría según se acercara el alumbramiento. Pero, ¿qué le pasa a tu abuelo?

-Pierde su sentido del humor cuando se obsesiona con algo. Por eso tiene tanto éxito en los negocios.

-Pues éste no va a salirle bien.

Darien tosió a guisa de excusa.

-Por eso llamo.

Serena sintió que su corazón se paraba.

-Así que ha inventado algo nuevo.

- Va a iniciar el procedimiento para obtener la custodia compartida del niño. En mi nombre.

Serena habló con un temblor en la garganta:

-¿No puedes detenerlo?

-Serena, estoy a punto de descubrir algo en mi investigación. Necesito dinero ahora. Si lo dejo pasar, perderé a dos de los mejores ingenieros del país.

-¿Qué investigación? -preguntó Serena.

-Estoy... diseñando un coche.

-¡Un coche! ¿Qué clase de coche?

El hombre no contestó.

-Oí que habías ganado unos premios. ¿Hablamos de un coche de carreras?

-Pues... sí.

-¡Estás comparando un coche con el futuro de tu hijo! -estalló Serena.

Ambos callaron, mientras las palabras temblaban en el aire. Los dos las escucharon y simularon no haber oído nada.

Y entonces, Darien dijo:

-Puedo darte dinero para que te escondas. Puedo mantenerte el tiempo que haga falta.

-¿Dejar mi casa? -exclamó Serena.

-Debe haber otros lugares agradables en Canadá.

-¡Pero estaría sola! Yo he vivido aquí toda mi vida y aquí están mis amigos.

-Ya sé que parece tremendamente egoísta, pero debes creerme, es un problema de plazos. Sólo necesito seis meses más, menos, si tenemos suerte. Después seré libre, no necesitaré su dinero. Es decir, mi dinero.

-¿De veras? ¿Ganarás el Grand Prix y con eso bastará? -preguntó Serena con incredulidad.

-Al menos podré enseñar el diseño a otra gente que me financiará. Sólo necesito estar un año cubierto. Para cuando tu bebé tenga seis meses, todo volverá a su curso y podrás volver a Buck Falls.

-Muchas gracias.

-Serena, no puedo luchar ahora. Dame un año y no volverá a molestarte.

-¡Pero no entiendes que este año es crucial! Estoy embarazada, maldita sea. Si me encuentra en una ciudad, ¿deberé huir a otra? ¿Qué pasa con mi médico y mis cursos? Me pides que pase un embarazo como una fugitiva.

-Es verdad -hubo una pausa-. Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso.

Serena habló con mayor dulzura.

-Además, ¿por qué iba a ganar una demanda de custodia? No es más que el donante, y por error. Ningún juez te escuchará.

-Eso depende de dónde sea el juicio.

-¿Por qué no en Vancouver?

-Mi abuelo, por si no te has dado cuenta, es un hueso duro de roer. El esperma residía en California.

-¿El esperma reside en algún sitio?

-Hay una primera vez para todo, sobre todo si hablamos de reproducción asistida. Podría ganar el caso. Conoce a todo el mundo y tiene los medios.

-¡Y puede comprar a todo el mundo! -Serena se sentía furiosa-. Pero, ¿qué derecho tiene a hacerme esto?

Darien guardó silencio, avergonzado.

-¿Y de dónde iba a sacar yo el dinero para un abogado? Todavía estoy pagando mi viaje a California.

-¿Has venido por aquí últimamente?

-¿Cómo crees que me quedé embarazada? -replicó Serena.

-Bueno, yo pagaría tus gastos legales, si decides luchar.

Serena sentía el corazón agitado y una náusea creciendo en su interior. Tenía que calmarse y comer algo.

-¿Te imaginas lo angustioso que puede ser un juicio en mi estado? ¿Sintiendo que alguien me puede quitar a mi hijo? Una mujer embarazada no debería pasar por algo así. Y además es malo para el bebé.

-¿Lo es?

Darien nunca había oído nada semejante, pero hasta ese día el embarazo sólo había sido algo que debía evitar con sus parejas.

-El ánimo de la madre influye en la salud del bebé. Podría nacer con asma o algo peor si tu abuelo sigue con sus planes.

Darien se sintió preocupado. No sentía una conexión particular con aquella criatura, pero no era culpa de Serena el estar embarazada del único heredero de los Chiba.

-Mira -dijo de pronto Darien-. Sé que no es lo que quieres, pero suponte que cedemos.

-¿Cómo? -Serena se quedó de piedra.

-No lo deseamos, pero, ¿y si le damos lo que pide? ¿Y si nos casamos?


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

HUBO un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-El mundo se ha vuelto loco en estos minutos. Pronto me sucederá a mí también, ¿no es eso? -preguntó Serena con voz débil.

-Hay que estar loco para enfrentarse a mi abuelo.

-No veo cómo es que darle lo que quiere es enfrentarse a él -protestó Serena.

-No vamos a hacer eso. Vamos a simular que le damos lo que quiere y así lo desarmamos.

-¿Simulamos una boda?

-No, no.

-Pues me he perdido. Creo que es mejor que cuelgue y me ponga a pensar un rato.

-Escúchame, Serena -Darien habló con convencimiento-. Nos casamos y vienes a vivir aquí. A cambio le saco mucho dinero a mi abuelo para terminar el coche. Cada vez me parece mejor idea.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Vivo en una casa pequeña dentro de las propiedades. Antiguamente era la casa del, administrador. Pero no hace falta que vivas conmigo. Puedes vivir en la mansión, con mi abuelo.

-¿Tengo que vivir con el «viejo»? -preguntó Serena con ironía.

-Con suerte, nunca lo verás. La casa es enorme y llena de servicio. No tendrás que mover un dedo ni para hacerte un té.

-¿Me pondré al día en literatura, no es eso?

-También están los mejores médicos del país.

-Quiero que mi hijo nazca en mi casa -declaró Serena con violencia. La idea de una alta tecnología innecesaria interfiriendo en su parto la ponía enferma. Si el viejo quería obligarla...

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Puedes dar a luz en el mar, rodeada de delfines.

Creo que es la última moda.

-¿Tienes delfines?

-Puedo conseguirlos. Puedes tener cualquier cosa que pueda comprar el dinero.

-¿Eres realmente rico, verdad?

-Yo no -declaró Darien.

-Vale, pongamos que estamos yo y el niño que tiene ahora tu apellido, no pensarás que voy a darle ese nombre terrible, ¿y luego, qué pasa?

-Un año después de tu llegada, os marcháis a casa tranquilamente.

-¿Prometes divorciarte y darme la custodia después de un año?

-Tienes mi palabra. Y si todo va bien, incluso antes.

-¿Y si las cosas no van bien? ¿Qué pasará si después de un año no tienes el coche?

-En cualquier caso, ese es mi plazo. Si no lo tengo, dejaré de pedirle dinero a mi abuelo.

Serena empezaba a sentirse como si la hubieran arrastrado contra su voluntad a un mundo absurdo, pero posible. Se resistió débilmente.

-Suponte que tu abuelo te amenaza con dejarte sin un duro si no interpones una demanda de custodia cuando yo me marche. ¿Qué harás? Ahora estás cediendo por dinero.

-No dependo de él para sobrevivir.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Buscar un trabajo y vivir como alguien normal? -prosiguió Serena sin creerle.

-No es algo tan absurdo, Serena. Tengo un título de ingeniero.

-¡Oh, perdona! Creí que te habías pasado la vida de juerga en juerga.

Darien rió de buena gana.

-Eso También. Pero cuando nací, mi abuelo puso una cantidad de dinero a mi nombre y su decisión es irrevocable. Puedo vivir perfectamente, pero no me da para investigaciones de esta categoría.

Cuánto más hablaba con él, menos le parecía el tipo de niño rico playboy. Serena empezó a preguntarse cómo sería en persona Darien de Chiba IV Tenía que existir un motivo por el que ninguna mujer quisiera darle un hijo.

A lo mejor el abogado había mentido. "Atractivo" era una palabra amplia a incierta. Serena había visto una fotografía del primer Gran Prix que ganó, pero sólo mostraba a un hombre levantando una copa, con el rostro oculto por la espuma del champán que otro hombre agitaba a su lado.

-Es decir, que si renuncias a tu coche, serás inmune a las presiones de tu abuelo.

-Exacto -reconoció Darien.

-¿No podrá forzarte a luchar por la custodia de mi hijo? -insistió Serena.

-No, y te recuerdo que una vez que nos casemos, el niño podrá heredar una parte importante de los bienes de la familia. En realidad -calló unos instantes, pensando-...

Puedo decide al Dos que has aceptado casarte conmigo a cambio de una suma de dinero a nombre del niño que no podrá tocar pase lo que pase.

-Pensará que he aceptado su propuesta obscena -protestó Serena.

-No te preocupes por lo que él piense.

-¿Qué ocurre si me niego?

-Entonces, haré todo lo que pueda para impedir que vaya a por ti, pero me temo que no lo lograré.

Serena tomó aire y lo expulsó para calmarse. No acababa de entender por qué la propuesta de Darien había pasado de parecerle completamente ridícula a ser la única salida.

-Tengo que pensar.

-Cuando conozcas a mi abuelo -comentó Darien con una sonrisa en la voz-, te darás cuenta de que en asuntos de mujeres, siempre cita a la misma autoridad.

-¿En serio? -dijo Serena algo tensa por la asunción de que conocería al viejo tarde o temprano.

-Su bisabuelo francés. ¿Y sabes lo que solía decir.

-Si una mujer tiene que pensárselo, ya la has perdido.

El sonido de los motores se apagó y Serena pudo ver, entre el polvo, alguien que esperaba cerca del helicóptero. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Era aquel el hombre «atractivo» del que había hablado el abogado cuyo aspecto había llegado a preocuparle?

Se abrió la portezuela junto a ella.

-¿Serena? Hola, soy Darien -dijo la voz que reconoció al instante.

El cabello brillante, ligeramente rizado, de un negro cubría una frente noble y amplia. Los ojos eran azul marino, llenos de vida y diversión, los pómulos prominentes y una sonrisa encantadora que curvaba sus labios bien formados, sobre la barbilla fuerte.

«Atractivo» significaba en este caso una belleza impresionante.

En cuanto al cuerpo no había duda de que era sano, y parecía fuerte bajo los pantalones color caqui y la camiseta de brillantes colores étnicos. Tenía el brazo escayolado.

Había oído que todo el mundo en California era guapo, algo que nunca había creído, hasta el momento. Pero era demasiado guapo. Un hombre no debería ser así.

Además, no podía una fiarse de un hombre hermoso, sentencia de su madre que nunca había puesto en duda.

-Hola -dijo con cautela, pero era imposible no responder a su sonrisa. De pronto se fijó en la escayola y frunció el ceño.

La sonrisa de Darien se hizo más amplia.

-Ya. Yo también tengo esa sensación -dijo-. Ya nos conocemos.

-¡Estabas allí! -recordó Serena, asombrada. Los dos comenzaron a reír, pero en el caso de Serena era una risa de alivio. Por algún motivo, la tranquilizaba que él hubiera estado presente el día de su embarazo-. Tenías la cara tan llena de golpes que no te he reconocido. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien.

Cuando se dieron la mano, Serena se sorprendió al encontrarlas callosas. Siempre había supuesto que los niños ricos tienen manos suaves y cuidadas. Quizás fueran así las manos de los pilotos.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme. No sabía qué iba hacer si no aparecías –comentó con una sonrisa confiada.

Lo dijo cómo si él fuera su único amigo en un mundo aterrador, y al escucharse, Serena comprendió la frase de su madre sobre los hombres guapos.

-En realidad -continuó en otro tono- me las hubiera arreglado sola.

Darien tuvo una extraña intuición en aquel momento. Al escuchar el tono de « ¡oh, mi salvador!» en boca de la chica, se había puesto en guardia. No era ningún héroe de armadura plateada y no iba a defenderla de ningún peligro, en particular de su abuelo.

Pero apenas lo había pensado cuando la mujer retiró su confianza.

Era como si algo suave le hubiera rozado el corazón para desaparecer al instante.

El tono de Serena indicaba a las claras que no pensaba depender de él.

Lo curioso fue la decepción que sintió. Y cómo no podía explicársela, decidió olvidar el incidente.

El aeropuerto de Cantabria no era grande. Prácticamente estaba dedicado a los aviones privados y a los helicópteros de los ricos, que al parecer abundaban en aquella comunidad. Darien la dirigió por el aparcamiento hasta un estilizado coche de carreras rojo.

Mientras tomaba asiento, Serena dijo alegremente:

-Me preguntaba por qué mandaste mi equipaje en taxi. No hay mucho espacio, ¿verdad?

Darien Chiba sonrió con el rabillo del ojo y Serena se sintió obligada a sonreír a su vez.

-¿Qué? -rió Serena- ¿Qué he dicho?

Darien no contestó. Se preguntó si sería la única mujer entre los quince y los cincuenta años que no se quedaba sin aliento al ver su coche. Desde luego no había conocido a otra.

-¿Quieres que conduzca yo?

Darien la miró con asombro. ¿La acababa de conocer y quería conducir su Maserati?

-Es decir, debe molestarte con el brazo así. ¿Es del accidente?

-Sí, pero no me duele al conducir -respondió Darien, lo que era cierto a medias.

Serena abrió la ventanilla nada más sentarse, así que decidió no poner el aire.

Tras una breve vacilación, decidió tomar el carril más rápido y apretó el acelerador. A su lado, Serena suspiró de satisfacción. Así que le gustaba la velocidad. Bueno, así eran todas las chicas que conocía.

-¡Qué maravilla! -exclamó Serena-. Me encanta ver palmeras y este cielo tan azul.

No es lo mismo en el norte, ni siquiera en verano. ¿Vives cerca del océano?

Darien rió para sus adentros.

-La mansión tiene como un kilómetro de costa -dijo, levantando el pie del acelerador y tomando el carril más lento.

-Oh, qué bien. Buck Falls está también pegado a la costa. Creo que no puedo vivir lejos del mar.

-Son acantilados, no se puede bajar.

-No importa, me basta con verlo. Y escuchar su sonido.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana?

Serena se echó a reír.

-Bueno, Mina se hizo a la idea bastante rápido, cuando me vio decidida. Me dijo que te dijera que es muy hábil con el...

-Machete, si es que te hago algún daño -Darien terminó la frase y Serena le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Has hablado con Mina?

-Digamos que Mina ha hablado conmigo.

-¿Te llamó desde Toronto? ¿Por qué?

-Pensaría que a lo mejor no me trasmitías el mensaje.

-¡Pero es el colmo! Yo sé cuidarme y Mina lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Darien la miró de reojo. No parecía tan fuerte. Había algo en ella que despertaba un instinto de protección. No en él, por supuesto. Pero le parecía que muchos hombres querrían protegerla.

-¿Te has arrepentido? -preguntó.

-¿Sabes qué? Me he convencido de que son unas vacaciones pagadas. ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

-Unos veinte minutos -respondió Darien. Normalmente él lo hacía en doce.

Era una casa proporcionada y graciosa de otros tiempos, elevada sobre. La ciudad, protegida por su parque y sus poderosas verjas de hierro. El taxi con sus maletas ya había llegado, aspecto que Darien comentó con ironía, y éstas no estaban a la vista.

Serena deseó seguirlas. No estaba muy cansada, pero después de un taxi, un avión, un helicóptero y un coche de carreras, tenía ganas de cambiarse y estar sola un rato. Por no hablar de ir al baño.

Para su sorpresa, Darien la acompañó por el pasillo y la escalinata hasta el primer piso, llamando directamente al despacho de su abuelo que les esperaba en casa. El Dos estaba hablando por teléfono cuando entraron. Alzó la mano a guisa de saludo, y luego señaló dos sillas para indicarles que tomaran asiento, lo que ambos hicieron obedientemente.

-Ahora estoy con vosotros -dijo, y dirigiéndose a su interlocutor-. Muy bien, Malachite. Repíteme ese último nombre.

Darien observó a Serena con cierta compasión divertida. El Dos era impresionante, con su rostro moreno y duro, su envidiable melena blanca, la sensación de poder que emanaba de todo su cuerpo. Era evidente que estaba haciendo esperar a Serena a propósito, uno de sus métodos para mostrar quién mandaba, y Darien estaba deseando ver cómo reaccionaba la mujer.

Durante los siguientes larguísimos cinco minutos, Serena se fue poniendo cada vez más tensa y cuando Mamoru colgó por fin, la mujer aprovechó para ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la puerta.

Darien la siguió educadamente.

-Tengo que ir al baño -dijo en voz baja y Darien asintió y la acompañó por el pasillo- Son estas cosas de las embarazadas. No me puedo contener.

-No importa -le aseguró Darien-. Esta es tu habitación y el baño está al fondo. ¿Sabrás volver al des pacho?

-Oh, claro que sí.

-Pues te espero allí.

Cuando regresó al despacho, el anciano le miró con enfado:

-¿Dónde se ha metido?

-Tenía que ir al baño. En un minuto vuelve.

Veinte minutos más tarde, tiempo que el Dos pasó simulando trabajar con creciente ira, mientras Darien apenas podía contener la risa, llamaron a la puerta, y Serena entró. Se había cambiado de ropa y recogido el pelo y Darien observó que le brillaban las pestañas, como si se hubiera duchado.

-¡Hola! -dijo animadamente-. Como estaba usted tan ocupado, decidí refrescarme un poco. Ha sido un largo viaje y hace calor. Espero no haber tardado mucho.

-No importa -dijo Mamoru con enfado apenas reprimido-. Le dije a Darien que te trajera de inmediato porque no tengo mucho tiempo, pero da lo mismo.

Serena sonrió generosamente.

-Está usted perdonado.

El perdón implica una falta. Darien pensó que nunca había visto a nadie perdonar al viejo al menos en los últimos treinta años. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no estallar de risa mientras Mamoru de Chiba II alzaba las cejas en una mezcla de confusión a incredulidad.

A partir de ese momento, para Serena todo fue ir de impresión en impresión.

Primero la presentación al abuelo de Darien, luego el paseo por la mansión, que unía a sus viejas formas las comodidades más avanzadas, jacuzzi incluido. Después vio cómo sus maletas eran ordenadas por una mujer que se presentó como su asistente privada; a eso siguió la firma de un centenar de papeles, incluidas varias tarjetas de crédito y por supuesto, un acuerdo prematrimonial; la visita al médico de la familia para una serie de pruebas y análisis; la visita al ayuntamiento para buscar la licencia matrimonial y otras formalidades... Todo ello ocurrió a una velocidad pasmosa. Sólo sintió que seguía siendo ella misma al hablar con Mina por teléfono.

Su hermana insistió en que le mandara por fax todo papel que le hicieran firmar para su revisión por los mejores cerebros de su firma. Durante tres días los faxes volaron entre Toronto y Cantabria, hasta que Mina dio su aprobación:

-Es un buen acuerdo. Puedes firmar.

La única cláusula que preocupaba a Serena era la que decía que el acuerdo no limitaba ni definía los derechos futuros de los hijos que pudiera tener la pareja.

Mamoru el Dos no deseaba que nadie cambiara de opinión, por lo que presionaba para que todo fuera rápido. Tras cinco días de locura, Serena se encontró atravesando las puertas de la iglesia de Cantabria, que había visto a varias generaciones de Chiba nacer, casarse y morir, para contraer matrimonio con un hombre que no conocía de nada.

Puesto que Darien la había abandonado a su suerte. Tras el encuentro en el aeropuerto, apenas le había vuelto a ver.

Desde luego había acudido a la iglesia y hablaba con el sacerdote junto al altar.

Estaba muy guapo con un traje de chaqueta claro y una camisa verde que hacía que sus ojos parecieran aún más profundos y brillantes. Serena empezó a sonreír nada más verlo.

Era asombroso hasta qué punto la tranquilizaba aquel hombre, como si fuera un oasis en el desierto impersonal que acababa de atravesar. Darien podía ser frívolo y peligroso, pero al menos era humano y la miraba con simpatía.

Por supuesto, todo aquello eran emociones propias del embarazo, pero no creía que fuera una emoción del embarazo el repentino pánico que sintió.

«No puedo hacerlo», se dijo mientras acompañada por George McCord y el Dos, avanzaba sin ceremonia por el pasillo central. Pero entonces el sacerdote se volvió hacia ella sonriendo y Serena comprendió que era tarde. Estaba atrapada. Su corazón se aceleró hasta sofocarla.

-Hola -dijo Darien con suavidad cuando la tuvo cerca.

-Hola -susurró Serena. Y de pronto se dijo que su madre no estaba en lo cierto y que Darien merecía su confianza. Bastaba verlo para saber que cumpliría su palabra y que ella no tenía nada que temer.

-¿Quién tiene el anillo? -dijo el sacerdote, abriendo su libro para comenzar.

-¿El anillo? -exclamó Mamoru el Dos con irritación. No quería ningún contratiempo-. ¿George, el anillo?

Aquello no era justo y George lo miró con enfado. Darien empezó a reírse.

-Veo que Serena lleva un anillo en la mano derecha -dijo el reverendo Bill Pearson con amabilidad-. A lo mejor podemos usarlo.

Serena sí había recordado que habría un anillo. Por la mañana, con una disculpa mental hacia Andrew, había pasado su anillo de casada a la mano derecha.

-¡Pero es el anillo de Andrew! -protestó al oírlo y el reverendo la miró con extrañeza.

-¡No importa! -ordenó el Dos-. Es sólo para la ceremonia, ya buscaremos otro.

Serena cerró el puño y lo puso contra su corazón, en un gesto de protección. Miró con calma al anciano y habló sin rebeldía, pero en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas:

-No.

De pronto Darien no tuvo ganas de seguir riendo. Observó a Serena y comprendió de pronto que la mujer se había arreglado cuidadosamente para no parecer una novia. Su traje de chaqueta no tenía nada romántico, era más bien adecuado para una entrevista de trabajo. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en un moño severo, y no llevaba ninguna joya, ni ramo de flores, ni sombrero. Y al mirarla, supo cómo se habría vestido el día de su boda con Andrew. Con un vestido blanco, romántico, antiguo, con flores en todas partes. Intentaba mantener aquel recuerdo separado, como algo sagrado que no debe mezclarse con un vil negocio.

Y el Dos quería que cometiera el sacrilegio de utilizar su anillo en una farsa.

Darien sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

-Maldita sea... -empezó a decir el Dos, mientras el sacerdote explicaba débilmente que no era fundamental el anillo.

-Mamoru, no puedes pasar por encima de todo sentimiento decente que lo encuentras -intervino Darien con fuerza- Mi anillo de ingeniero servirá.

Y diciéndolo, se quitó el sencillo anillo que llevaba y le tendió al reverendo mientras Serena le lanzaba una mirada que hubiera derretido a una roca.

-Venga -dijo Darien. No sabía cómo había sido Andrew, pero estaba seguro de que no merecía a Serena. En cualquier caso, ella tenía derecho a sus recuerdos-. Vamos a casamos.


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

CUANDO salieron de la iglesia, las nubes extemporáneas que se habían ido acumulando en el cielo, se habían vuelto oscuras y amenazantes. En la curva esperaban los dos coches de los Chiba, en abierto desafío a las normas de aparcamiento, sin que hubiera una multa a la vista. El Maserati de Darien estaba al pie mismo de las escaleras. Un poco más lejos, bajo un árbol, la limusina negra de su abuelo.

-Perfecto -dijo el Dos nada más, salir-. Supongo que estarás deseando volver a tu laboratorio, Darien. Nosotros vamos con Serena al despacho de George a firmar unos papeles.

Darien frunció el ceño.

-Ya ha firmado todos los papeles del mundo, incluido un contrato con el diablo. ¿Qué puede quedar?

Mamoru de Chiba II miró con enfado a su nieto.

-¡Un testamento, claro está! No valía la pena que lo firmaras antes de la boda. Pero no querrás que la mitad de tu fortuna desaparezca en algún lugar de Canadá si algo le pasara a Serena.

-¿Cómo? -exclamó Darien.

-No es más que una formalidad -intervino George para calmar los ánimos.

Pero el anciano seguía con el formidable ceño fruncido.

-Tú también, claro está. Puedes pasar a firmarlo en cualquier momento, ¿no es así, George?

-No hay prisa -dijo George.

-O puedes venir con nosotros ahora, si tienes tiempo -ironizó su abuelo.

Habían bajado la escalinata de la iglesia y hablaban junto al coche deportivo. Darien se inclinó a abrir la portezuela del copiloto.

-Me temo que Serena y yo tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer esta tarde -dijo y empujó suavemente a Serena por la cintura.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Serena se dejó caer en el asiento, alargó las piernas con un suspiro, y saludó con la mano a los dos hombres atónitos que la miraban.

Mientras, Darien había Nicolasado asiento sin perder un momento.

-¿Dónde vais? ¿Dónde la llevas? -preguntó el Dos con irritación.

-¡A comprar un anillo, abuelo! -gritó Darien-. Pensé que te gustaría la idea.

El hombre volvió a gritar algo, pero sus palabras se perdieron en el ruido del motor al arrancar.

Serena se echó a reír por primera vez en cinco días.

-Oh, qué maravilla -exclamó ! Nada menos que firmar mi testamento el día de mi boda... ¿Pero es que no tiene ningún...?

-Ninguno -terminó Darien, preguntándose qué le habría empujado a hacer esa tontería. Pero era tarde para regresar. Así que preguntó-: ¿Qué clase de roca quieres?

-¿Roca?

-En el anillo.

-Oh, en el anillo de boda. ¿Una roca?

-En el anillo de compromiso.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó de nuevo Serena sin entender-. Me basta con algo dorado, sencillo.

Aquello le enterneció, a saber por qué motivo. Le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

-¿Usted es nueva en la ciudad, verdad, señora? -dijo con la voz de un ligón de bar.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido? -respondió ella, simulando sorpresa.

-No ha sido difícil. No muchas mujeres de por aquí ponen en duda la necesidad de joyas. ¿Qué tal zafiros, a juego con sus ojos?

-Mis ojos no son de ese color.

-Si llevas zafiros, lo serán.

La risa sacudió a Serena de nuevo.

-Ah, qué bien me siento. Pensé que a lo mejor tenía alguna enfermedad y no volvía a reír nunca.

-Tienes una enfermedad. Se llama Eldositis. Por fortuna, sólo se manifiesta en presencia de mi abuelo.

-No me dijiste eso antes de casarte conmigo -le acusó Serena.

-Pensé que igual eras inmune -se defendió Darien-. Alguna gente lo es.

-¿Cuántos?

-El porcentaje es bajo -admitió Darien, riendo de nuevo.

-¿Bajo?

-No tenemos una muestra estadística lo bastante amplia para elaborar conclusiones. Pero hablamos de uno entre un millón.

Serena no pudo más que reír de nuevo y luego dijo:

-¿Quién es el bisabuelo francés que siempre está citando?

-Vicent de Chiba. Era un primo de Francia que vino de visita y se casó con una Chiba allá por 1885. Nicolasó el nombre de la familia.

-¿Qué tiene de particular?

-Nada. Era un aristócrata que se creía un filósofo. El Dos era al parecer su nieto favorito. Su sabiduría sobre las mujeres cayó en tierra fértil.

-Vicent -repitió Serena-. Tú llevas también su nombre, ¿no? -había descubierto por la mañana, con horror, que su nombre completo era «Darien Vincent de Chiba III» y lo recitó con soma antes de añadir ¡No me extraña que te acortaras un poco!

Darien sonrió mientras aparcaba frente a la puerta de una ostentosa joyería.

-Aquí estamos.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó Serena asustada.

-¡Maldición! -repitió Darien burlándose- ¿Es una expresión muy canadiense?

Serena se mordió el labio y lo miró con enfado fingido:

- Vamos, no te rías. Te expliqué que es deformación profesional.

Un anillo de diamantes y zafiros y otro de oro más tarde, se sentaron a comer en un restaurante tranquilo que Darien no conocía.

-Es un pedazo de anillo -dijo Serena por sexta vez, sonriendo. Estaban junto a la ventana y el sol que jugaba entre las nubes hacía resplandecer su anillo.

Sin pensarlo, Darien le Nicolasó la otra mano dónde descansaba el sencillo anillo de un hombre llamado Andrew.

-¿Tu marido nunca te regaló un anillo de compromiso?

-Oh, sí y era precioso. Me encantaba. Pero me lo robaron un día en la piscina del colegio.

-¿Y no compraste otro?

-Andrew estaba enfermo por aquel entonces. Estábamos cubiertos por el seguro, pero... bueno, había otras cosas que hacer con el dinero. Y además, las cosas no se reemplazan.

-Lo siento -dijo Darien, enfadado consigo mismo por haber sacado el tema y convertido su risa alegre en un gesto tembloroso.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Ya hace dos años y empiezo a superarlo. Salvo cuando me asalta por sorpresa.

-¿No has conocido a otra persona?

-No -Serena negó con la cabeza-. Y sé que no encontraré a nadie así. Era tan especial. No es repetible.

-Pues estás planeando una vida bastante vacía.

Serena sonrió.

- Voy a tener un hijo.

-Es verdad -asintió Darien.

Por primera vez, comenzaba a ver clara la situación. Una mujer que seguía venerando a su marido muerto, iba a tener un hijo suyo, de Darien, en memoria de su esposo. Su abuelo, por otra parte, deseaba educar a ese niño en memoria de los de Chiba.

Y luego estaba Darien, accidentalmente en medio.

De pronto tuvo la clara sensación de que todo aquello prometía un desastre.

-¡Me hacía falta esto! -dijo Nicolas Hayes con entusiasmo físico mientras se limpiaba la cara mojada con una toalla.

Darien también estaba sudando. Acababan de terminar una partida de squash, ritual semanal que habían mantenido desde los tiempos de la universidad. Era la primera partida de Darien desde que le habían quitado la escayola, de manera que la partida había sido más tranquila de lo habitual.

Mientras avanzaban hacia las duchas del club, los dos hombres eran observados con interés por un grupo de mujeres, pero había una que miraba con algo más que interés.

-Hola, Rei -saludó Darien cuando pasaron junto a una mujer delgada y alta, vestida para jugar al tenis. Tenía un pie sobre el banco, y charlaba con otra mujer mientras se ataba la zapatilla- Buenos días, Tessa.

Tessa Clark lo miró sonriendo.

-Hola.

Pero Rei no había oído su saludo. Se incorporó y Darien la Nicolasó por la cintura en ese instante.

-Hola -dijo de nuevo- ¿Estás libre para comer?

Solía estarlo, pero en aquella ocasión se sobresaltó levemente y se volvió hacia él.

-Oh, Darien -dijo Rei Harlowe-Benton con una compostura distante de su efusividad habitual-. ¿Hoy? -lo miró como si fuera un desconocido y censurara su gesto familiar-. No, lo siento, estoy ocupada.

Darien se asombró de la hostilidad pura, helada, que emanaba de ella. Dejó caer las manos y comentó, recuperando su raqueta.

-Otra vez será -y él y Nicolas se alejaron hacia las duchas.

-¡Oye! -comentó Nicolas al momento -. ¿Qué le has hecho? Me he quedado de piedra.

Darien estaba perplejo.

-Nada que yo sepa. No la he visto en un par de semanas, pero no hay nada extraño en ello.

-Será eso -dijo Nicolas con sensatez.

-Me muero de hambre. ¿Tienes cita para comer? -comentó Darien entrando en la ducha y poniéndose bajo el agua.

-Hoy no puedo. Le he prometido a Amy que la llevaba de picnic y que llegaría a tiempo.

Por suerte, al salir de la ducha, vio a Maddie, sola y probablemente libre.

-Maddie -la llamó-. ¿Comes?

Maddie Stonewald giró sobre sus talones, lo miró de arriba abajo, y separo sus hermosos labios carnosos:

-Ni hablar -dijo con una sonrisa y desapareció.

zarien buscó por el bar, pero no había ningún amigo a la vista, y las chicas que normalmente hubieran accedido encantadas, se negaron en redondo.

La gente de mundo no comía sola en el Club de Campo de Cantabria. Iban allí para ver y ser vistos, para intercambiar información y chismes, y eso se hacía a la hora de comer. Aunque la comida fuera excelente, a nadie se le ocurría ir allí a comer, sin más.

De manera que Darien, que sólo tomaba una comida decente los domingos en el club, aceptó su nueva condición de apestado y se fue a casa a hacerse un bocadillo.

-¡Pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a no hacer nada! -estalló Serena-. ¡Me aburro!

El Dos la miró con asombro.

-Ve de compras, mujer. O a la peluquería. Tienes una tarjeta de crédito que puedes usar en todas las tiendas de lujo de esta ciudad. Como solía decir el tatarabuelo de Darien: las mujeres se toman en serio las compras porque ese es el negocio de sus vidas.

-El tatarabuelo de Darien no conoció gran cosa del siglo XX, al parecer. Ya he ido de compras, gracias.

Y mi pelo está bien.

-¡Hazlo de nuevo! Las mujeres suelen ir a la peluquería varias veces por semana.

Serena lo miró con furia.

-No -dijo- Quiero hacer algo útil.

-Bueno, no puedes invadir cada dos por tres la cocina de Sara preguntando si puedes ayudar. Sara es una cocinera excelente y no quiero perderla.

-Sara es una cocinera sin la menor imaginación. ¿Por qué no puedo cocinar un poco en su día libre?

-Ya has oído al pinche decir que el domingo él toma el mando. Has organizado un caos en la cocina porque te ha dado por cocinar. ¿Por qué no haces manualidades? Ella tiene un pequeño taller de cerámica.

No le importará que lo uses en su ausencia.

La madre de Darien estaba en Francia, y Serena ya se había acostumbrado a que el anciano asumiera que los demás siempre sentían lo que a él le convenía.

-¿Cómo sabes que no le importa? –preguntó bruscamente-. ¡Por lo que he visto nunca has tenido en cuenta más que tus propios deseos desde que naciste!

Las cejas espesas se unieron con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué iba a molestarla? ¡No está aquí!

-Ves lo que digo, sólo te importa tener la vida más fácil -señaló- No pienso utilizar el material de mi suegra sin su permiso, aunque deseara hacerlo. Y no lo deseo.

No sé nada de arcilla, aunque me encantaría tener un poco a mano en estos momentos.

-Es verdad -asintió el Dos-. No debe ser bueno en tu estado aspirar arcilla. Nunca se sabe...

Estaba hablando al viento. Serena había salido cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Serena! ¡Aquí estoy!

El estilizado coche rojo se detuvo en el camino que llevaba a la casa de Darien y éste saludó a Serena. La mujer, que había estado paseando furiosamente sin rumbo, avanzó hacia él sin sonreír.

-¡Eres tú! -dijo.

-¡Oye, no me mires así! ¿Qué te pasa?

Serena respiró profundamente.

-¡Estaba recordando que tú eres el que me metió en todo esto!

Darien asintió con gesto solidario:

-¿Problemas con el viejo?

-¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar una vida entera sin enterarse de que no vive solo en el mundo con soldaditos de plomo que puede disponer a su antojo?

-Pues la ha pasado.

-Me gustaría pegarle.

-Me encanta cuando te pones furiosa.

Serena sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y que su rabia se evaporaba. Le bastaba con ver a Darien para sentirse mejor.

-¡No es que me moleste tener tiempo libre, pero es que cocinar me encanta! ¿Por qué no me dejan hacer algo alguna vez? Y además me aburre está sana comida americana. Necesito algo de variedad.

-¿Sabes cocinar? -Darien fue directo al grano.

-Es mi hobby, pero Sara no quiere que nadie entre en su territorio, así que no me dejan acercarme a un fogón.

-Yo tengo fogones -dijo Darien con esperanza.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no he comido hoy.

Serena observó cómo su sonrisa encantadora se hacía suplicante.

-¡Es tu día de suerte! -exclamó de buena gana.

-Sube -dijo Darien y le abrió la puerta para que pasara. Unos minutos después aparcaba ante su casa.

-¿Dónde guardas los víveres? -preguntó Serena tras revolver la cocina, asomándose por la puerta que daba al salón, dónde Darien se entretenía con una especie de maqueta.

Darien alzó la vista.

-¿Qué te hace falta?

-Bueno, algo más que unas latas de atún y pan pasado. Soy cocinera, no maga.

El estómago de Darien crujió de esperanza y hambre.

-Haz una lista y salto a la tienda de Monique.

-¿Es esa la tienda que vimos el otro día? Voy contigo -sugirió Serena con ánimo.

Y así iniciaron su primera expedición junta. Serena avanzó feliz entre los productos, mientras su hambre de embarazada le decía que estaba en el lugar ideal.

-¿Eres alérgico a algo? -preguntó, eligiendo al azar para llenar la despensa de Darien.

- No creo.

Eligió mantequilla, crema, yogur y queso y lo puso en el carrito ante la mirada atónita de Darien.

-¿No van a arrestarnos? -preguntó.

Serena, inclinada sobre el mostrador, lo miró sin entender

-¿Qué?

-Todo eso es grasa animal. ¿No es contrabando o algo así?

Serena rió con aquella risa ronca y contagiosa que había escuchado por primera vez por teléfono. Recordó que la risa le había hecho preguntarse qué aspecto tendría.

Entonces nunca hubiera imaginado una escena así.

-Todos esos cuentos son pura propaganda -dijo con aplomo-. El año próximo dirán que no hay nada mejor que la mantequilla. Lo único importante es comer cosas naturales, sin aditivos.

Darien asintió:

-¿Qué vamos a comer?

-Veamos que legumbres tienen. Aunque creo que necesitas de todo un poco -estudió con detenimiento las botellas de aceite y eligió una de oliva virgen.

Darien intentó imaginar a alguna de sus amigas haciendo la compra con él. Si hicieran algo así, desde luego no comprarían mantequilla. Pensó que la mantequilla era algo así como una obscenidad para ellas. En una ocasión, Rei había llevado comida preparada de un restaurante japonés.

-¡Darien!

Hablando del rey de Roma, se dijo el interpelado, mirando acercarse a Alexa Harlowe, la joven madrastra de Rei que a su vez le estudiaba con una mezcla de curiosidad' y sorpresa. No creía que aquella mujer hiciera la compra, así que lo más probable era que les hubiera seguido dentro.

-Hola, Alexa.

-No te hemos visto en años -lo que era cierto, aunque el comentario pasaba por alto que Rei odiaba a su madrastra y que nunca le había llevado a casa mientras salían juntos.

Volviéndose hacia Serena la mujer dijo con una sonrisa:

-¿Y tú eres la nueva esposa de la que tanto hemos oído hablar?

La expresión de Darien se hizo de pronto tan sólida como la lava de un volcán al entrar en un glaciar.

-Pues... sí... -balbució-. Serena, te presento a Alexa Harlowe.

-¡Serena! Estoy tan contenta de conocerte -exclamó Alexa con convencimiento-. Ni siquiera habíamos oído tu nombre, sólo sabíamos que Darien se había casado en secreto con una completa desconocida. ¡Teníamos todas tantas curiosidades! Parecía que nunca iban a atraparlo.

Serena sonrió con amabilidad.

-Y al final me atrapó a mí -dijo.

-¡Desde luego! He oído que vives en la mansión. Supongo que estás esperando a que Darien arregle su casa.

-Vamos, Serena -interrumpió Darien con impaciencia-. Estoy muerto de hambre. Alexa, lo siento. Pero es que aún no hemos comido.

-Claro, lo entiendo. Escucha, ¿,por qué no os pasáis esta noche a tomarr una copa?

Estarán los de siempre, ya sabes.

-En otra ocasión mejor.

Alexa les dio la mano y salió corriendo sin haber comprado nada. Pudieron ver cómo subía a un deportivo verde a juego con sus lentes de contacto.

Serena miró a Darien por el rabillo del ojo mientras se acercaban a la panadería.

-¿Por qué está tan contenta con tu boda? -preguntó, puesto que entre toda la artificialidad de la mujer, ese sentimiento había sido sincero-. Dos barras, por favor.

-Porque he estado saliendo con su hijastra -reconoció Darien. De pronto, las escenas del club cobraban sentido. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que la noticia de su matrimonio pronto correría por toda la sociedad de Cantabria. Y había sido idiota al no considerar los efectos sobre su vida sentimental. Tendría que hacer unas llamadas.

-No creo que salgas con niñas de doce años -siguió Serena, pero al instante lo entendió todo-. Debe estar casada con un hombre que la dobla en edad y detesta la idea de que su hijastra arranque el premio gordo. ¿Es eso?

-Objeto el término arranque.

-Se lleve.

-Nadie diría que Harald Harlowe es un segundo premio. Es millonario y al menos controla su fortuna -dijo Darien con sentimiento-. Y por lo que he oído, la competición fue dura.

-Sí, pero tú eres rico y joven. Y guapo -añadió con objetividad mientras inspeccionaba las verduras y frutas- No creo que Alexa me resulte muy simpática -alcanzó una hermosa berenjena-. ¿Va a ser tu suegra algún día?

Darien guiñó los ojos, momentáneamente confuso.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar.

-¿Cómo se llama tu novia? -preguntó Serena mientras tomaba al azar tomates, perejil, limones, lechugas y otras frutas. Darien estaba casi salivando de hambre.

-Rei Harlowe-Benton y por lo que he visto esta mañana es mi ex-novia.

Serena lo miró con asombro:

-¿Me estás diciendo que no le has contado todo esto?

-No pensé en ello. Me muero de hambre. ¿No podemos marcharnos ya?

Serena dejó la frutería obedientemente.

-Hay más peces en el agua -le confió Darien con tranquila seguridad.

Comieron junto a la piscina, en el jardín, y Darien se llenó como si fuera la última comida de su vida. Llevaba años sin comer nada tan bueno. Serena había preparado distintos platos para mezclar, desde berenjena rebozada a pollo frito con arroz y todo le había parecido delicioso.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? -preguntó cuándo superó el hambre y pudo disfrutar del sabor.

-Ya te he dicho que es mi hobby. Siempre voy a cursos en verano. He dado ya cocina india, rusa, española, francesa y griega. Este verano pensaba aprender cocina mexicana. La gente me ha dicho que igual ya no me apetecía estando embarazada, pero no me ha sucedido de momento.

-Dios mío, ¿acabo de encontrarte y vas a dejar de cocinar?

-No creo que pase -rió Serena-. En general, las náuseas se pasan tras los primeros meses. Y de momento yo me he encontrado bastante bien.

-¿Ha pasado el peligro? -preguntó ansiosamente Darien haciéndola reír de nuevo con su expresión de espanto.

-¿Qué sugieres? ¿Quieres que cocine para ti de forma regular? -bromeó Serena, sonriendo con coquetería.

-¿Lo harías? -pidió Darien, afectado por la sonrisa

-¿Con tal de perder de vista a tu abuelo? Haría cualquier cosa -dijo ella fervientemente. Darien no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacción. Solían apreciarle por sus méritos propios-. ¿Cuántas veces?

-Trabajo muchas horas -dijo Darien-. Pero una buena comida una vez por semana me salvaría la vida. ¿Mañana?

-De acuerdo, los lunes -aceptó Serena encantada, mientras Darien mojaba el último trozo de pan en la salsa de la ensalada de tomate y miraba la mesa vacía con cara de satisfacción ante el trabajo cumplido.

-¿Qué harás mañana? – preguntó alzando los ojos.


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

CUANDO Darien dejó sus herramientas el lunes por la tarde, todo el mundo en el taller ocultó una sonrisa.

-Vaya, jefe -comentó Trev-, parece que te esperan en casa.

Darien se dio la vuelta y se encontró con todo su equipo mirándolo con cara de aprobación.

-¿Qué demonios os pasa? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Felicidades, Darien -dijo otro de los hombres-. Así que al final has picado.

- Ya era hora.

-He oído que la chica es muy guapa.

Darien los miró con asombro mientras la verdad se hacía cuerpo. Así que la noticia había volado y la boda, a la que tan poca atención había prestado, convencido de que en nada cambiaría su forma de vivir, empezaba a transformar su mundo. Todo el mundo lo sabía, y a juzgar por la actitud de su equipo de trabajo, todo el mundo pensaba que se había casado por amor. De pronto la rabia fría de Rei parecía completamente natural.

Vio también, con claridad pasmosa, en lo que se iba a convertir su vida: su vida sexual estaba acabada, al menos hasta su divorcio», es decir, hasta que terminara el coche. Si algo podía darle nuevos ímpetus para trabajar, era sin duda eso.

Durante unos segundos jugó con la idea de explicar la verdad a unos cuantos, en particular a Rei. Pero dos consideraciones le hicieron dudar. En primer lugar, según se lo tomara, Rei podía contarle la verdad a todo el mundo, y eso podía afectar al trato que la comunidad daba a Serena. Al fin y al cabo, le debía cierta protección. Estaba allí porque él se lo había pedido y fueran cuales fueran las razones, Serena había entrado en su mundo. No podía echarla a los lobos, sólo porque le convenía a su vida sexual.

En segundo lugar, se dio cuenta de que toda mujer con la que había salido en los últimos años había tenido una intención matrimonial. Sin aquella posibilidad, iban a mostrar mucho menos interés por su encantadora compañía.

La revelación lo asombró. Cuando Serena volviera a casa al año siguiente, él iba a ser también algo diferente: un divorciado con un hijo. Las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales.

Se sintió profundamente irritado con su abuelo por obligarlos a toda la farsa y consigo mismo por prestarse a ésta sin calibrar los inconvenientes. Seguía enfadado mientras caminaba por el parque hacia su casa y empujaba la puerta de la valla que rodeaba la piscina.

Una figura pequeña con un bañador negro nadaba con energía en su dirección y se detuvo, admirado ante la gracia y la ferocidad de las brazadas. Cuando llegó al final, el cuerpo giró bajo el agua y se dirigió como una flecha hacia el otro lado. Darien fue andando por el borde de la piscina y Serena lo vio al alzar la cara, deteniéndose al fin.

-¡Hola! -estaba sin aliento.

-Hola -respondió Darien- ¿No deberías ir más despacio? ¿Es bueno nadar tan fuerte?

-¡No vas a empezar con eso! -exclamó Serena con una furia que la ayudó a subir ágilmente, ayudándose con las manos-. Estoy más que harta de oír lo que es bueno o malo para las embarazadas -lo miró con los ojos relampagueantes y añadió-: Tu abuelo es el ser más autoritario del universo, y si lo hubiera sabido, jamás hubiera aceptado este trato y estaría escondida en el lugar más alejado posible.

Mientras Darien la miraba con asombro, ella siguió, lanzada:

-Es un paranoico y me mato a explicarle que no soy de porcelana, ni mi hijo tampoco. No quiero que me tengan entre algodones.

-Por lo que yo veo, no necesitas nada -comentó Darien, observando con sorprendida apreciación el cuerpo redondeado de la mujer. Era la primera vez que la veía sin ropa, y empezaba a estar muy a favor de la mantequilla. No es que estuviera gorda, simplemente no parecía un gato hambriento.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Serena, empezando a reír.

-Ya está mejor -dijo Darien.

-Perdona -dijo la mujer-. No debería tomarla contigo, pero ese hombre me vuelve loca. Me siento como una vaca sagrada. Vigila cada bocado que como, cada movimiento que hago. Le he dicho que la tensión es lo peor para el bebé, pero él no puede evitarlo.

Darien se pasó la mano por la nuca.

-Ya, ya lo conozco. Debía haber pensado que se portaría así contigo.

-Demasiado tarde -murmuró Serena.

Tomó una toalla y se secó la cara, después el cabello que llevaba suelto.

-Pero le he dicho que si no me deja en paz, me largo a casa -dejó caer la toalla y se puso una bata roja, moviendo la cabeza con gestos de gracioso abandono.

Darien sonrió, contento:

-¿Y qué ha contestado?

-Me señaló que he firmado un montón de papeles y que cortará mis fondos si me marcho -Serena fue hacia la casa y Darien la siguió-. Le contesté que podía quedarse con su maldito dinero y me dijo... en la cocina se interrumpió para inclinarse y mirar el horno.

Un aroma delicioso invadió la instancia y Darien sintió que iba a gemir de placer.

-¿Puedes creer que alguien diga algo así? -decía Serena cuando Darien recuperó el oído. Se levantó y bajó la fuerza del horno.

-Me creo todo. ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

-Oh, sólo es pollo.

-No puede ser. Es pollo de los dioses, o algo así.

-Es una cazuela mediterránea. En serio, ¿no has comido en tu vida?

-Ya ves el tipo de cocinera que tiene mi abuelo. Toda una vida comiendo platos aburridos.

-Pero irás a restaurantes.

-Nunca es lo mismo. ¿Qué más tenemos?

-Nada hasta que me cambie. No se te ocurra tocar nada, ¿de acuerdo? Me cambio en ese cuarto vacío, ¿te parece?

-Perfecto. ¿Puedo servirte una bebida?

Serena le lanzó una mirada curiosamente agradecida por encima del hombro.

-Gracias. Un vaso de vino sería perfecto.

Supuso que su abuelo le tenía prohibida cualquier bebida que no fuera agua.

Un par de horas más tarde, estaban sentados junto a los restos de la mejor comida casera que había tomado en su vida. Serena parecía relajada y algo adormilada, sin la menor irritación en el rostro y Darien comprendió hasta qué punto la ponía nerviosa el viejo Mamoru.

Darien conocía muy bien la sensación, pues la obsesión de su abuelo por proteger al único descendiente de la dinastía había arruinado su vida hasta que entró en la universidad. Se lo estaba contando a Serena y ella reía con los detalles, pero había sido un infierno vivir así, algo que su madre nunca había comprendido.

-¿Y qué hacía el guardaespaldas cuando estabas nadando o algo así?

-Se sentaba en el borde y no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Si me alejaba en la playa, me llamaba a gritos.

Serena alzó los ojos al cielo, horrorizada.

-¿Dónde dormía? ¿En el umbral de tu habitación como un esclavo?

-Oh, no, dormía conmigo. Los otros chicos, yo, y el guardaespaldas.

Serena abrió la boca, atónita.

-Debías odiarlo.

Así era. Hacía tiempo que no se acordaba, pero veía con nitidez la humillación de aquellos campamentos de verano, año tras año. Por supuesto, nadie quería dormir en su tienda. Escapar a la vigilancia familiar era la gran diversión del campamento, pero no para él.

-Sí, lo odiaba -dijo.

-No me extraña que te rebelaras y empezaras a hacer lo más peligroso que se te ocurrió.

Darien frunció el ceño.

-No es rebeldía, maldita sea. Hago esto porque me gusta.

-Bueno, como quieras, pero no va a hacer eso con mi hijo -dijo Serena palmeando su estómago como si el bebé pudiera escucharles-. No va a lograr que él o ella tengan miedo de todo, o se sientan el centro del mundo. Este pequeño Chiba va a tener una infancia normal con los riesgos normales de la vida.

Quizás fue aquella charla, o quizás ya había empezado antes. El caso es que Darien empezó a sentir que tenía que proteger a esa criatura de los desmanes de su abuelo. Y sabía que tenía que sacar a Serena de la tutela del Dos cuanto antes. Por algún motivo, la solución parecía obvia.

-Mira -dijo de pronto-, ¿qué te parece trasladarte aquí? Hay sitio de sobra y el viejo no puede poner pegas.

Hubo una pausa que le pareció larga. Era como si hubiera saltado un precipicio sin darse cuenta, y sólo comprendiera el peligro una vez del otro lado

Serena lo miraba con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, pero de pronto la sorpresa se borró de su expresión, y apareció una sonrisa amplia, aliviada, agradecida.

-Oh, Darien, ¿no te importa? Sería perfecto para mí, pero, ¿no voy a cambiar tu vida?

No valía la pena decirle que ya lo había hecho.

-No, casi nunca estoy aquí. Si no fuera por el accidente, ya estaría en la carretera. Tengo dos cuartos vacíos, como has visto. Sólo tienes que elegir uno.

-Es un cambio muy importante para ti -le advirtió Serena con preocupación-. ¿Estás seguro?

Darien la miró con seriedad.

-Créeme, no me daré cuenta de que estás en la casa.

Y lo cierto era que le creía.

Pensando en ello más tarde, Serena se asustó. Darien era tan guapo, y lo que era más grave, siempre la ponía de buen humor. No es que se estuviera enamorando de él, eso era imposible después de Andrew, pero podía llegar a gustarle vivir con él. No necesitaba una vidente para comprender que Darien estaba irritado con la situación. Y dijera lo que dijera, su falsa boda estaba afectando a su vida social.

De pronto comprendió que la peor amenaza no era que el Dos le pusiera trabas para marcharse al final del año. Lo peor sería que ella no quisiera marcharse.

Tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Tenía que asegurarse de mantener las distancias, de manera que no sintiera que perdía algo cuando terminara el plazo y ella y su bebé regresaran a casa.

El Dos estaba dividido. Por una parte deseaba saber cuáles eran los términos de aquella nueva relación y tenía la esperanza de que implicara que Darien había decidido sentar la cabeza. Por otra, temía que fuera sólo una maniobra de su nieto para fastidiarle y que no pensara ocuparse de Serena. Tras una breve lucha, sus temores vencieron.

-Espero que no te acerques al taller...

-En mi condición -repitió Serena burlonamente-. No, no haré eso. Simplemente viviré como una persona normal y no como la princesa Rapunzel.

El Dos frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué princesa?

-Ese es tu problema, que nunca te contaron cuentos de niño -suspiró Serena.

Aquella clase de comentarios directos siempre desconcertaban al Dos. Dividido entre las ganas de replicar una impertinencia o preguntar por el efecto de la falta de cuentos sobre las personalidades maduras, se limitó a decir:

-¿Qué?

-Los cuentos infantiles hablan de la vida y describen modelos de comportamiento. Si te hubieran hablado de la bruja de Rapunzel, por ejemplo, no tendrías que hacer ese papel en la vida, o al menos no siempre -le informó Serena con amabilidad.

-¿La bruja de Rapunzel? -repitió Mamoru de Chiba II con fascinación indignada.

-Encerraba a los niños en el castillo y los engordaba para comérselos, como estás haciendo conmigo. Si tu madre te hubiera contado esa historia, sabrías ya que no se puede encerrar a la gente.

-¿Has llamado al viejo horrible bruja? -preguntó Darien, admirado, cuando Serena le contó la conversación durante la cena.

Había tardado menos de una hora en recoger sus cosas y llevarlas a la casa.

Después, con la ayuda de una de las criadas de la mansión, había puesto orden, limpiado y arreglado el cuarto a su gusto. Podía ser una mujer independiente, pero no perdía el sentido común y no era cuestión de ponerse a mover muebles ella sola.

-¿No es así?

Aquella noche. había cocinado una cena griega. Habían comenzado con diversas y exóticas entradas, para seguir con una moussaka deliciosa acompañada de ensalada.

Durante el día de trabajo, Darien había olvidado por completo que Serena se trasladaba a vivir con él. Por la tarde, se había acercado a la casa a buscar un programa de ordenador y se había encontrado con el entusiasta saludo de Serena:

-Oh, fantástico. No sabía si vendrías a cenar, así que he preparado algo que puede recalentarse muy bien. Pero ya que estás a tiempo, comeremos en la piscina. ¿Te parece? ¿En Veinte minutos?

No se había sentido capaz de marcharse de nuevo al laboratorio. Además, el delicioso aroma se lo hubiera impedido. Así que se había puesto un bañador y nadado un rato mientras Serena ponía la mesa en el patio.

Terminó el último bocado de moussaka y dio un trago de vino blanco.

-¿Cuál es ese cuento de la bruja?

-¿Quieres decir que tu madre tampoco te lo contó

-Puede que lo hiciera pero no recuerdo los detalles.

Serena se humedeció los labios y comenzó

-Hace muchos, muchos años, existía una mujer que entraba todas las noches a robar fruta de un jardín vecino. Una noche. su marido tomó su lugar y fue a por fruta.

Pero lo encontró la bruja que era la dueña del jardín. A cambio de la vida del hombre, la bruja pidió una única cosa: cualquier hijo que tuviera la pareja. Puesto que llevaban años deseando un hijo sin lograrlo, y eran mayores, el hombre accedió. -Tum, tum –Darien hizo sonar tambores para aumentar la tensión y Serena rió con los ojos llenos de chispas.

-Por supuesto, el hombre olvidó su promesa hasta que su esposa dio a luz a una niña, y la bruja se presentó a reclamarla. tomó al bebé que llamó Rapunzel y la encerró en lo alto de una torre que no tenía entrada, salvo una ventana. La niña creció hasta convertirse en una mujer hermosa, con un larguísimo cabello dorado. Cuando la bruja quería visitarla, la llamaba por la ventana y le decía que se soltara el cabello, y Rapunzel dejaba caer el pelo por la ventana. Por esta escala subía la bruja a verla.

-Empiezo a recordar -dijo Darien, asintiendo.

Serena estaba encantada.

-¿Tu madre te lo contó de pequeño?

El sol se estaba poniendo, acompañado por el sonido de los grillos, y por un viento suave, refrescante. En la distancia, podía escucharse el mar golpeando las rocas. De pronto Darien se dio cuenta de que hacía años que no se sentía tan a gusto. Era muy distinto a cenar en un restaurante, por íntimo que fuera. Se reclinó en su asiento y estiró los pies desnudos, listo para escuchar.

-El príncipe aparece ahora, ¿verdad? Imita la voz de la bruja y Rapunzel le deja subir por su cabello.

-Así es.

-Pero he olvidado el final. ¿Qué pasa luego?

-Depende de la versión. En el original, se enamoran y el príncipe le lleva cada noche un trocito de cuerda para que haga una escala y pueda escapar. Cuando está casi lista, la bruja lo descubre, le coma el cabello a Rapunzel y lo ata a la ventana y cuando el príncipe llama, deja caer el pelo, como siempre. El príncipe empieza a subir y cuando está casi arriba, la bruja corta el cabello y el príncipe cae y se mata.

-¿Eso es el final? -preguntó Darien, sorprendido-. Creí que los cuentos terminaban siempre bien.

-Son lecciones sobre la vida. En la otra versión, el príncipe rescata a Rapunzel y mata a la bruja -le tranquilizó Serena.

-Prefiero esa versión -dijo Darien.

Serena le sonrió con dulzura y gratitud.

-Ya lo imaginaba -dijo y Darien comprendió a qué se refería. Él había estado actuando como el príncipe que rescata a la damisela en peligro al traer a Serena a su casa.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un taco. Aquello no era propio de él. En absoluto.


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

No supo qué le despertó en mitad de la noche. No era habitual que se despertara y permaneció tumbado, escuchando el silencio y preguntándose si habría entrado alguien.

Durante un rato no escuchó nada que no fueran los ruidos del bosque fuera de la casa, hasta que de pronto volvió a oír el débil sonido. No podía decir qué era, pero sabía que era dentro de la casa. Darien se levantó, desnudo, y se puso lo primero que encontró, que resultaron ser los pantalones cortos que había llevado la tarde anterior.

Se subió la cremallera mientras se dirigía en silencio hacia la puerta.

Un leve resplandor escapaba de la habitación de Serena, pero cuando la abrió, la mujer no estaba. La colcha estaba apartada y encendida la lámpara de la mesilla. La ventana estaba completamente abierta y el suave viento de la noche hacía ondular las coronas.

Su corazón se aceleró y fue rápidamente a la ventana, pero la luz de luna no iluminaba más que la forma de los árboles. Se dio la vuelta y fue por el pasillo. De nuevo oyó el ruido y al mismo tiempo, distinguió luz en el baño. Expulsó el aire, aliviado.

-¿Serena? -golpeó con los nudillos la puerta y tras unos segundos la abrió. Dentro le esperaba la imagen de unas piernas bien torneadas, un trasero cubierto por braguitas blancas y una espalda doblada sobre la taza del baño.

-Serena -dijo Darien de nuevo. Entró en el baño y se acercó a ella, apoyando dulcemente una mano en su hombro. Serena lo miró un segundo y de nuevo una náusea la obligó a inclinarse y seguir vomitando.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que las noches de universidad con un montón de amigos borrachos le habían servido de algo. Humedeció una toalla pequeña, la escurrió, y limpió la frente y la cara de Serena. Después tiró de la cadena.

-Gracias -murmuró Serena-. ¿Puedes sujetar esto?

Señaló su trenza, que se empeñaba en ponerse delante de su cara. Darien la apartó mientras acariciaba con gestos reconfortantes la espalda tensa de la mujer.

Cuando la convulsión remitió, la limpió de nuevo, llenó un vaso de agua fría y se lo tendió.

-Toma, no la bebas -dijo.

Serena se enjuagó la boca. Darien seguía masajeándola la espalda, aunque eso nunca lo había hecho con sus compañeros de universidad. Parecía helada.

-¿Crees que has terminado? -preguntó.

Serena se irguió con cuidado y sonrió débilmente.

-Creo. Muchas gracias.

-De nada. ¿Puedo prepararte algo?

-Daría cualquier cosa por un sándwich vegetal.

-Ahora mismo -dijo Darien sin pestañear.

-Pan blanco, sin mantequilla, muy poca mayonesa, tomate, y algo de lechuga -añadió Serena.

-¿Para beber?

-Leche, por favor.

-Vuelve a la cama y te lo traigo en cinco minutos.

La oyó lavarse los dientes mientras bajaba las escaleras y entraba en la cocina, encendiendo luces. Era muy bueno haciendo bocadillos, lo único que había hecho en su vida, de modo que separó el pan como un experto y cinco minutos más tarde, entraba en el cuarto con una bandeja.

Serena estaba en la cama, erguida sobre los almohadones, esperando.

-Eres muy amable -dijo.

-No es nada -aseguró Darien y le puso la bandeja sobre las rodillas.

Serena devoró el sándwich como Darien no había visto hacer a nadie.

-Dios, qué maravilla -declaró entre mordiscos-. Lo has hecho exactamente como me gusta.

-Qué bien -dijo Darien.

-Se te da muy bien esto de cuidar al enfermo. ¿Experiencia?

-En cierto modo -Darien nunca había pensado en la vida universitaria como una escuela para el matrimonio, pero era cierto que se sentía a gusto en el papel.

Mientras Serena se bebía la leche, observó que el libro que había en la mesilla trataba del embarazo. Una preocupación le cruzó la mente.

-¿Has visto ya a Daniel Snyder. Es el médico de la fam...?

Serena interrumpió con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Cómo iba a permitir tu abuelo que no lo viera? Al segundo día de llegar.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Tomó muestras de sangre y dijo que siendo el primer embarazo no debe haber problemas con el Rh. Le conté qué clase de parto quiero y me recomendó a una médica alternativa. La he visto una vez. Es uno de los temas conflictivos con tu abuelo. Quiere toda la alta tecnología para mí.

-Recuerdo que te prometí que no te forzaría a eso.

-No lo haré -Serena se encogió de hombros. El Dos puede pedirme citas, pero no puede raptarme para que asista. Oye, qué bueno estaba -dijo con el último trago de leche- Gracias.

Darien tomó la bandeja y se levantó, pero tuvo que reprimir un impulso repentino de besarla, no apasionadamente, sino simplemente... cariñosamente. Pero pensó que no era buena idea.

-Buenas noches -dijo.

-Buenas noches -Serena se metió bajo las sábanas y apagó la luz en cuanto él salió del cuarto.

Permaneció despierta en la oscuridad, llena de maravillado asombro. Darien era realmente sorprendente. Lo último que hubiera esperado de un playboy conductor de coches de carrera era que fuera capaz de convertirse en enfermera de noche.

Soñadoramente, pensó que Andrew hubiera hecho lo mismo, de haber vivido. Pero Andrew era su marido y la amaba. Recordó lo irritable que se había vuelto Andrew con su enfermedad, lo desesperado por depender de ella y de otros, según el mal iba dejándole sin fuerzas.

No le había disgustado que Darien la cuidara. Ni siquiera le había importado que la viera en aquel estado, doblada sobre el baño, sudando, con la cara descompuesta. Su reacción había sido sentirse reconfortada por la presencia humana a su lado. Era un asunto algo triste sentirse enferma a las tres de la mañana en una casa ajena.

Darien había vuelto a rescatarla y la casa había dejado de parecerle solitaria y extraña. Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Serena y de pronto dejó de sentirse tan a gusto. Abrió los ojos, mirando las sombras. Sería terrible si empezaba a enamorarse de Darien. Peor que terrible. Estaba convencida de que sus sentimientos hacia Andrew era únicos y que nunca más se enamoraría.

Pero nunca se le había ocurrido que pudiera llegar a sentir algo completamente diferente y que sin embargo mereciera ser llamado amor.

Serena solía levantarse temprano, y aquella mañana, cuando Darien vio su puerta abierta al pasar por el pasillo, hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes. Se deslizó dentro y tomó el libro que seguía abierto sobre la mesilla.

Estaba leyendo un capítulo llamado «La música y tu hijo». Fue al índice para observar capítulos cuyos títulos «conexión mental», «Tacto», lo asombraron. Nada sobre náuseas. Darien dejó el libro como estaba y salió, sintiéndose tan culpable como si hubiera abierto una carta privada.

-¿Lo que pasó anoche es normal? -preguntó mientras desayunaban.

-Oh, desde luego -dijo Serena-. Me pasó hace un par de semanas. Debería pasarse rápido, sucede sólo durante los primeros meses.

-Creí que era un malestar matutino.

-Cada uno es diferente. Mi madre me contó una vez que ella se ponía mala de noche en los embarazos.

-¿Le preguntaste a Snyder?

Serena lo miró con severidad.

-Si empiezas a comportarte como tu abuelo, Darien, me marcho a mi casa.

-¡Sólo muestro interés!

Pero Serena no quería esa clase de interés. Quizás otra cosa...

-Y estás sugiriendo que no soy competente. Tienes que aceptar que yo soy la embarazada, aunque si quieres, te mantendré informado.

-No he puesto eso en duda - se sentía molesto por el rechazo de la mujer Pero Serena estaba más que harta de la interferencia de los Chiba en su vida.

Había cometido un enorme error al aceptar el trato. Debieron ser las hormonas del embarazo las que provocaron su falta de lucidez. Y no pensaba terminar de destrozar su vida, permitiendo que aquel hombre la hiriera de algún modo.

-¡Estás a punto! No soy una vaca, Darien, sino una mujer con el juicio sano que ha decidido tener un hijo. Tú eres meramente incidental en esta historia. Procura tenerlo en cuenta. Sin el error del laboratorio, jamás hubieras sabido nada de este embarazo.

Y yo hubiera sobrevivido muy bien sin todos vosotros.

Por algún motivo, ese último comentario le sacó de quicio.

-¡No te molestó mi interferencia anoche!

Serena suavizó su gesto y le sonrió, haciendo que su enfado se evaporara.

-No, estoy muy agradecida. No todo el mundo es capaz de sostenerte la frente mientras estás vomitando en el baño. Pero no puedes ser el jefe de esta operación, Darien, como no puede serlo tu abuelo.

Darien no estaba acostumbrado a ser manejado de aquella manera y la miró con desconcierto. Habitualmente, cuando se enfadaba con su abuelo, tenía que hacer estallar su rabia, tuviera o no razón. No intentaba controlarse, gritaba y se marchaba a calmarse en otro lugar

-Bien -dijo en tono apacible-. Pero preferiría que dejaras la puerta abierta por la noche. Así, si te pasa algo, podré oírte.

Serena sonrió de nuevo.

-Gracias, lo haré.

A partir de ese momento, Darien desarrolló una sensibilidad exquisita y se despertaba en el momento en que se abría la puerta del baño. En la tercera ocasión, ya era un experto.

-¿Sándwich de tomate? -preguntó cuándo Serena volvió a la cama.

-¿Te importaría que fuera sopa de tomate esta vez? -preguntó Serena-. ¿Con unas tostadas?

-¡La sopa en marcha! -anunció valerosamente, aunque con temor.

-Quema las tostadas, Darien.

-¿Quemarlas?

-Quiero que los bordes estén negros.

Estaba casi seguro de haber oído que el pan quemado era malo para el corazón, o algo así, pero asintió y obedeció. No pensaba discutir con una embarazada muerta de hambre y sobre todo, tenía otros problemas con los que lidian Sopa. No lo había hecho en su vida. Ni siquiera segundos de pánico antes de descubrir una jarra de cerámica sobre el aparador, llena de utensilios. Abrió la lata, pero en ese momento, el olor a quemado le asaltó. La cazuela vacía que había puesto al fuego se estaba quemando...

-¿Está bien? -preguntó ansiosamente diez minutos más tarde.

Serena tomaba sopa con pasión.

-Deliciosa.

-La sopa está quemada y el pan no -apuntó Darien con aire culpable-. Lo hice al revés.

-Está perfecto -dijo generosamente Serena mientras aplastaba los grumos de la sopa con la cuchara.

-Siento que haya grumos. Leí que había que hacerlo "gradualmente" cuando Ya era tarde.

Serena le sonrió para tranquilizarle.

-Da lo mismo. Es húmedo y caliente.

-Nunca había pensado en lo duro que es cocinar -confió Darien.

Para su sorpresa, Serena se echó a reír.

Un par de mañanas más tarde, sintiéndose tan culpable como un espía, Darien llamó a Daniel Snyder desde el laboratorio.

-Es sobre Serena, Dan -dijo.

-Oh, sí. Enhorabuena, Darien. Finalmente has conseguido una mujer estupenda.

-¿A qué viene ese tono de sorpresa?

-Bueno, era evidente que un hombre como tú no haría una elección tan buena -comentó Dan que había tratado a Darien de cientos de enfermedades imaginarias en su infancia-. ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Te preocupa el embarazo? No hay problema.

-Dan, come tostadas quemadas. Quemadas del todo. Sin mantequilla -estalló Darien, como quien confiesa una desviación terrible.

-Sí, es habitual. Deja que tenga sus antojos, mientras sean de comida.

-¿De qué si no? -preguntó Darien estúpidamente.

-A algunas embarazadas les da por el yeso, o por el carbón. Hay muchos mecanismos del embarazo que no entendemos. Es una mujer joven y sana, Darien, no te preocupes.

Pero Darien tenía un montón de dudas y las fue exponiendo, los mareos de las dos de la mañana y otros que Dan le explicó sin darle importancia.

-Tiene la cocina llena de especies misteriosas y picantes - añadió.

-Debe cocinar bien -asumió el médico-. Mi mujer también hace currys.

-Oh, sí -Darien olvidó su angustia para hablar con entusiasmo-. Sí que cocina. Hizo anoche un cordero impresionante, mejor que en cualquier restaurante. Tengo que invitarte un día.

-Pero qué suerte tienes. Además es buena cocinera.

-Genial. También italiana.

-¿En serio? No lo parece -se extrañó el médico.

-No, digo que también cocina lasaña.

-¿Entonces, por qué lo preocupas por las especies?

-Es que... -Darien seguía dándole vueltas- ¿Crees que es sano que tome comida india? ¡Está embarazada!

Hubo una pausa al otro lado.

-Darien, piensa un poco lo que dices -habló pacientemente Daniel-. ¿Tú crees que las mujeres indias dejan de tomar comida india cuando están embarazadas? ¿Qué crees que toman? ¿Filetes con patatas al horno?

-Oh -fue toda la respuesta de Darien.

-Si Serena está acostumbrada a esa clase de comida, no hay por qué suponer que le siente mal ahora.

-Y limpia las paredes. ¿Debería hacer eso? Darien no pensaba dejar el tema tan pronto.

-Si no hace demasiados esfuerzos, no hay problema.

-¿Cómo puedo saber si hace demasiados esfuerzos? -masculló Darien con cierta vergüenza. Estaba seguro de que su casa estaba en un estado que Serena no podría considerar limpia. Y si se le metía en la cabeza limpiarla, no podría impedírselo.

-Por Dios, Darien, contrata a una mujer para limpiar. ¿Eres el hombre más rico de la ciudad y tienes a tu mujer limpiando paredes?

-Tienes razón -dijo Darien-. Lo haré. Ahora mismo.


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Aquella misma mañana, a las once, cuando Serena salía de la casa, observó una camioneta que entraba por el camino y se detenía junto al garaje.

Una mujer bajó de la camioneta, seguida de dos chicas jóvenes y un hombre también joven, todos con pinta de estudiantes y llevando uniformes blancos. Tanto las camisas como la camioneta llevaban un logo que rezaba: Limpia y da brillo.

-Hola -dijo la mujer que llevaba un cuaderno en la mano- Soy Elaine Mariner. Hemos conseguido un equipo sobre la marcha.

-Ya veo -dijo Serena prudentemente.

-Parece que estaba usted saliendo. No se preocupe, nos pondremos a trabajar en su ausencia.

Serena frunció los labios y miró unos instantes a la mujer antes de preguntar:

-¿Qué van a hacer exactamente?

Elaine consultó su cuaderno.

-Ventanas, paredes, suelos, estanterías, alfombras, colchas, toda la cocina.

Además de la limpieza normal. ¿Me he dejado algo?

-¿Son limpiadores?

La mujer sonrió, extrañada.

-Desde 1977. ¿No es eso lo que pidió?

-No.

Elaine pareció desconcertada, pero sólo un instante.

-Oh, claro, he hablado con su marido. El señor Chiba -habló con el tono de quien ha resuelto una situación absurda-. Pero no me dijo que fuera una sorpresa.

-Y ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños -añadió Serena con sorna.

La mujer captó la irritación de Serena y su entusiasmo se evaporó.

-¿No quiere que lo hagamos?

De pronto Serena se sintió injusta. No era culpa de la amable mujer que Darien fuera un cretino, y claramente había hecho un esfuerzo para reunir a un equipo de limpiadores en poco tiempo.

-Oh, adelante -dijo ante el alivio de Elaine Mariner-. ¿Le doy mi llave?

-Sólo si vuelve después de las seis. A esa hora paramos. Pero tengo la impresión de que vamos a trabajar un par de días.

-Luego nos vemos -saludó Serena.

Entró en el coche y se dirigió a la ciudad, cada vez más enfadada. De nuevo la interferencia Chiba en su vida. El nieto era igual que el abuelo. Había salido de un lío para meterse en otro peor.

Pero lo cierto era que la casa era de Darien y éste tenía derecho a hacer que la limpiara sin consultarla. No había pretendido ofenderla. El caso es que se sentía como si hubieran invadido su intimidad, pero debía reconocer que no estaba en su territorio.

No era más que un huésped temporal, aunque estuviera casada con el propietario. Y era mucho mejor que lo recordara.

Más tranquila, entró en la consulta de su médico.

-Tu marido se preocupa en balde -dijo Phoebe tras la revisión de rutina-. Todo es perfecto.

-¿Tú crees? -se extrañó Serena-. Es decir, sé que se preocupa, pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Dan Snyder y yo hablamos a menudo, ¿sabes? -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-¿Darien ha hablado con el doctor Snyder?

-Creo que le llamó para comentar sus angustias. Es algo muy natural en un padre primerizo. Los hombres tienden a creer que un embarazo es un manual de instrucciones.

Serena tomó aire para no estallar de nuevo.

-¿Y qué preocupa tanto a Darien?

La mujer se echó a reír.

-Las tostadas quemadas, por ejemplo. Creo que se quedó tranquilo.

-Ya -replicó Serena secamente- ¿Qué más?

Phoebe, que era inglesa, la miró con una sonrisa que significaba «ya sabes cómo son estos americanos»:

-Entre tus productos de cocina, ha encontrado especias exóticas de dudosa procedencia.

-¿Cómo? -Serena no estaba de humor para bromas. Se sentía absolutamente furiosa, sin saber por qué. Le parecía que para Darien aquello era un juego, al que podía dejar de jugar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, ella debía mantener la guardia, no permitir que su preocupación la emocionara o engañara...

De hecho, el interés de Darien no era diferente del de su abuelo. Era sólo una forma disfrazada de control.

Phoebe captó el mensaje rápidamente.

-Vamos -dijo en tono pacificador-. No vale la pena que te enfades. Los hombres son así de pesados, ¿no crees?

-No creo. Creo que son los hombres Chiba. ¿Qué más ha preguntado?

Phoebe apartó los ojos.

-Nada que yo sepa. Dan no me contó...

-Claro que preguntó más y claro que Dan te contó -la interrumpió Serena-. Por favor, Phoebe, cuéntamelo.

-Parece ser que habías limpiado las paredes de la casa -dijo la médico hablando rápido-. Y en eso creo que tiene razón, es mejor que no...

Serena soportó el pequeño sermón de su amiga con los dientes apretados, pero simulando la mayor calma y comprensión.

Cuando Darien regreso a casa le asaltó el olor de la cera, de la lejía y el jabón, pero ni rastro del olor que estaba buscando. No había cena.

En el pasillo del piso de arriba se encontró con Serena que salía del baño, envuelta en una toalla azul, oliendo a limpio. Tenía el pelo mojado apartado de la cara, cayendo por sus hombros y éstos, como su pecho, tenían el brillo y el color de la fruta recién madurada.

Darien tragó saliva.

-Hola.

-Hola -dijo .Serena y Darien observó que sus cálidos ojos azules tenían el resplandor helado de un lago en invierno-. Perdona.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con sequedad. Dan le había advertido que las mujeres embarazadas tienen a veces cambios de humor, pero le sorprendía que ocurriera tan bruscamente y sin motivo alguno.

Mientras la esperaba abajo, se paseó por la casa observando las diferencias de una limpieza a fondo. Pero había cosas que no cambiaban: la alfombra parecía aún más vieja y raída y se veían con mayor claridad las goteras, las manchas de las paredes, el papel despegado y roto.

No estaba puesta la mesa en el salón, sino en la cocina. Era extraño, pues Serena disfrutaba convirtiendo la cena en un acontecimiento. En el fuego, un cazo con agua hervía. Y en un plato junto a la cocina había unos trozos de carne picada cruda.

-¿Estás listo? -dijo Serena apareciendo a su lado. Se había puesto vaqueros y una camiseta amplia, el cabello suelto y mojado.

-Me muero de hambre -dijo Darien, encantado de observar cómo iba a convertir Serena un trozo de carne en una delicia.

Serena puso una sartén al fuego, un poco de aceite y echó la carne encima sin contemplaciones. Luego hizo algo que Darien nunca le había visto hacer. Sacó del congelador un paquete de guisantes y los echó al agua hirviendo. Darien seguía preguntándose, con confianza absoluta, cómo se las iba a arreglar la mujer para convertir aquello en un festín.

Luego, Serena fue al armario y saco un paquete de puré de patata instantáneo.

Darien creyó ver visiones, pero no, así era. Observó cómo echaba una cantidad generosa en un segundo cazo con agua hirviendo, como añadía margarina y leche, y luego le daba vueltas retirándolo del fuego.

Aquello parecía peor que lo que Sara cocinaba en casa de su abuelo. Le extrañaba ver a Serena con platos precocinados, ella que lo hacía todo fresco.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó al fin, asustado.

-Ya lo ves, hamburguesas con puré de patata y guisantes -respondió Serena sin inmutarse- ¿Quieres sentarte?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Serena había echado el puré y los guisantes en sendas bandejas y los había puesto sobre la mesa. Cuando tomó asiento, Darien permaneció en mitad de la cocina, como un idiota, mirándola con estupor.

-¿Vienes? -repitió Serena.

Había un bote de kétchup en mitad de la mesa, margarina y sal y pimienta. Serena le sirvió una hamburguesa deforme en el plato y Darien se sentó.

Darien había comido mucha comida basura en su vida, pero últimamente su paladar se había desarrollado bastante. Dio un bocado. La carne estaba cocida y el puré sabía a harina. Los guisantes estaban duros, pero aceptables. Serena comía alegremente, llenando su plato de tomate, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

No era peor que las hamburguesas que tomaban en el laboratorio muchas noches, cuando se quedaban a trabajar hasta tarde. Darien suspiró y dio un bocado.

De pronto, se hizo la luz en su cerebro.

-La casa estaba llena de gente y supongo que no te dejaron cocinar -propuso.

Los ojos helados lo miraron.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Acabo de cocinar.

-Ya, pero esto... es decir, bueno -carraspeo-... No es lo habitual.

-De ahora en adelante, será así -le aseguró dulcemente.

Darien se echó a reír y la miró:

-¿Qué?

Pero Serena estaba seria.

-Puesto que todas esas especias que utilizo son tan peligrosas y poco americanas -dijo con objetividad.

Sintiendo que había una auténtica amenaza en el ambiente, Darien dijo:

-¿Qué más da? ¿Qué te pasa, Serena?

La mujer dejó su tenedor.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamar al médico y contarle mis acciones como si fuera un niño?

Darien la miró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pero Serena no respondió, sólo le lanzó una mirada homicida.

-Estaba preocupado -dijo Darien.

« ¿Y cuánto va a durar tu preocupación por mí?», hubiera querido preguntar

Serena, pero vio aquellos ojos azules oscurecidos ahora por las emociones y se sintió en peligro.

-¡No tienes derecho a llamar a mi médico y meterte en mi vida! ¡Este embarazo no es asunto tuyo!

Darien se sintió herido. Y reaccionó con furia.

-¡Es también mi hijo! -gritó.

Serena se puso en pie. Sería terrible que al final deseara conservar el niño.

-¡No es tu hijo! Es mío y no tiene nada que ver contigo, con tu abuelo o con la maldita dinastía. ¡Sabía que esto iba a suceder! ¡Tendría que hundir a Cyberfuturo por hacerme esto!

Darien seguía sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

De pronto, él mismo no entendía por qué había llamado a Snyder. Alzó las manos a hizo un gesto de rendición.

-¡Tienes razón! -exclamó-. Toda la razón. No es hijo mío -más tranquila, pero no satisfecha, Serena volvió a sentarse-. Pero vives aquí y no puedo evitar sentir preocupación. No vi nada malo en llamar a Dan porque lo he hecho toda la vida.

-¡Ya te dije que no quería vigilancia!

-A lo mejor sí la necesitas, Serena. Habías fregado las paredes de la despensa, ¿o no?

-¡Si la suciedad no hubiera sido tan profunda, no lo hubiera hecho! –Exclamó Serena-. ¿Cómo iba a poner comida ahí? ¡Nos hubiera envenenado a los tres!

-Podías haberle pedido a alguien de la casa grande que viniera a ayudarte.

-No quería pedirle nada a tu abuelo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te hubiera buscado a una persona.

-Por la sencilla razón de que no había visto el estado de la despensa hasta que llegué a casa con toda la compra. Me pareció más simple limpiarla yo.

-Pero fue un riesgo.

-Darien, por Dios, hay mujeres que hacen trabajos durísimos durante el embarazo.

-Dan dijo que en el primer hijo es peligroso hacer cosas así.

-Dan no es ni siquiera ginecólogo. Es un médico de cabecera. No soy Hércules, pero tu despensa tampoco es el establo de Augias.

-Soy ingeniero, Serena, no filólogo clásico.

-¡Mis niños de seis años conocen los trabajos de Hércules! -replicó Serena. Era un placer pelear por algo menos personal-. ¡No es exactamente un nivel de doctorado!

-De todos modos, no hay un río cercano. Tendrías que desviar la piscina –masculló Darien, mostrando que sí conocía sus clásicos.

Y de pronto, todo el enfado de Serena desapareció y se puso a reír:

-En serio, Darien, intenta recordar que todo esto nace de un error de laboratorio y que yo iba a ser una madre sola -sería estupendo que ella recordara eso, pensó mientras hablaba.

-Sí, pero sé que tu pueblo entero se hubiera ocupado de ti -dijo Darien con humor-. ¿No puedes verme como un sustituto y tomar mi preocupación por interés de amigo?

Serena sonrió. Tenía un modo de ser que le hacía irresistible.

-Muy bien -dijo.

-Y ahora, si no es un insulto para la cocinera... -comenzó Darien con timidez.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te parece que cenemos fuera?

Como no tenían ganas de vestirse, fueron a la pizzería que había junto a la playa.

Había una mesa reservada cerca de la arena, pero el camarero, nada más ver a Darien, lo llamó por su nombre y retiró discretamente el cartel de reserva.

-¿Conoces a todo el mundo en esta ciudad? comentó Serena tomando el menú.

-Fuimos juntos al colegio -explicó Darien-. No te pongas paranoica.

-¿Colegio? Creí que tu abuelo lo mandaría a colegios privados en Inglaterra o Suiza.

-Así fue durante unos años, pero más tarde le convencimos de que el colegio de Cantabria era mucho más seguro para mi moral y mi salud que esos colegios privados.

Serena lo miró con desconfianza.

-No lo creo.

Darien sonrió, esperando que se explicara.

-¿Crees que he vivido dos semanas con ese hombre sin saber que nadie lo convence nunca de nada? Cuéntame cómo lograste que te dejara estudiar aquí.

Darien asintió.

-Me escapé del colegio privado con quince años, recorrí media región en autostop y le dije al Dos que o me dejaba volver a mi colegio, o me escapaba para siempre. No se puede obligar a alguien a ir al colegio cuando cumple dieciséis, así que tuvo que aguantarse.

Serena sonrió comprensivamente.

-Debió sufrir mucho dando su brazo a torcer. Casi me da pena.

-Oh, no siempre le sale todo bien.

-¿Pero últimamente sí? -inquirió Serena sin maldad.

Darien frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, si enfrentarte con él te salió bien con quince años, ¿cómo es posible que ya no lo hagas?

Darien estaba irritado por la pregunta, aunque la respuesta era penosamente obvia:

-Porque tiene el control de mi dinero.

Serena negó con la cabeza, muy dulcemente.

-Ya, pero también entonces tenía poder sobre ti. Quiero decir, con quince años. Y conseguiste burlarle, ¿no es así?

Darien la miraba seriamente:

-¿Qué intentas decir, Serena?

-No sé exactamente qué es -dijo ella-. Creo que hay un límite. Pasado el cual nadie puede obligarte a nada. Con quince años, uno lo sabe. Pero a menudo se olvida luego.

Darien miró el negro océano durante unos segundos, pensando. Giró la cabeza cuando volvió el camarero con el vino que había pedido.

-Gerry -dijo-, creo que no conoces a mi esposa. Serena, este es un viejo amigo, Gerry Maitland.

-Hola, Gerry.

-Serena, me alegro de conocerte. Cuando oí que Darien había caído también, casi se me rompe el corazón, pero veo que me preocupé sin motivo.

Serena sonrió.

-Gerry es escritor -explicó Darien.

-¿De verdad? -los ojos de Serena mostraron un interés intenso y Darien sintió una punzada de celos. No solía mirarlo a él así-. ¿Qué escribes?

-He estado haciendo un guión -sonrió Gerry-. Pero últimamente trabajo poco.

Darien, ¿sabes que Sheila ha dado a luz?

-¡No lo sabía! ¿Cuándo?

- Hace un par de días. Ya está en casa y se encuentra muy bien.

-¿Un chico?

-Sí, tienes memoria. Es un chico -sonreía con orgullo- Sé que a Sheila le encantaría que tú y Serena vinierais un día a tomar una copa -se volvió hacia Serena-. Los tres estábamos en la misma clase en el instituto.

-Me encantaría ir a ver al bebé -exclamó Serena que no podía resistirse a los recién nacidos- o... ¿a lo mejor a Sheila le apetece salir? ¿Os parece que os prepare una cena? Últimamente sólo cocino para Darien. Y por favor, traed al niño.

-Le diré a Sheila que te llame y tú veis -dijo Gerry y apuntó sus pedidos.

-¿Te importa? -Serena se volvió hacia Darien que estaba muy serio.

No he hecho vida social con ellos desde que se casaron hace unos años, pero no pasa nada.

-Sí pasa algo -dijo Serena mirándolo-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

No quería contarle a Serena que se sentía culpable por haber dejado que su ambiente social rechazara a la pareja. Sharon, por ejemplo, no perdía ocasión de hacerles sentir que no eran de su clase. Habían terminado por no verse nunca.

-¿Acaso Sheila y tú fuisteis novios? -preguntó Serena.

-Pues sí, pero no fue nada serio. Todos salíamos con todos.

Serena comprendió que Darien no quería contarle que Sheila había conservado una debilidad hacia él.

-Pues ahora tiene un hijo -dijo con tranquilidad

-¿Y eso qué? -preguntó Darien, divertido.

-Estoy segura de que su mundo está lleno de ese hijo y de su padre, y de que no time tiempo ni ganas de fantasear con otros.

Había una mirada divertida en los ojos de Darien.

-¿Y cuando tu mundo se llene así, Serena, quién habrá en él?

El rostro de Serena perdió su amplia sonrisa.

-Darien...

-¡Hey, mirad, está Darien!

-¡Darien! No lo había visto desde el accidente, ¿cómo estás? -las voces les interrumpieron mientras dos parejas muy elegantes rodeaban su mesa. Se había terminado la conversación íntima.

Serena le agradeció. No terminaba de entender la pregunta de Darien, pero sí sabía algo: no tenía ganas de pensar en la respuesta.


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Quieres más café?

Darien asintió y tendió su taza con gesto ausente para que Serena se la llenara. En general, él solía prepararse café instantáneo, pero Serena preparaba auténtico café brasileño de puchero y apreciaba el cambio.

-Tendríamos que comprar una cafetera -observó, tras ver cómo se las apañaba para filtrar el café con un colador. Era sábado por la mañana y se habían levantado tarde.

-De hecho... -comenzó Serena y vaciló.

Darien la miró.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, ¿te molestaría si compro algunos enseres, sartenes y cosas así? Todo está bastante viejo y sólo tienes una cazuela.

-¿Por qué iba a molestarme? ¿Tienes la tarjeta de crédito, verdad? No tienes que pedirme permiso para usarla.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-No quiero interferir en tu estilo de hombre soltero -dijo.

Darien estuvo a punto de decirle que su estilo no dependía de la carencia de sartenes, pero no le pareció justo.

-Si algo que un ingeniero entiende es que un trabajador necesita tener sus herramientas. Tú cocinas y la cocina es tu territorio. Haz todo lo que quieras.

Serena aprovechó la ventaja para añadir:

-¿Podría comprar un horno eléctrico? El tuyo ya casi no funciona...

-Puedes partir la cocina en pedazos, si quieres.

Serena miró la vieja cocina de techos altos. La pintura estaba desconchada, pero el suelo de cerámica era hermoso y los muebles firmes, aunque algo avejentados.

-No quiero partirla en pedazos -se apresuró a decir tras su breve examen-. Pero haría falta una mano de pintura. Esto me recuerda las películas de los años cuarenta. ¿Nunca se ha arreglado?

-El administrador de la finca vivió aquí con su mujer hasta que murió hace diez años. Eran muy tradicionales y nunca quisieron modernizar la casa explicó Darien-. Cuando me vine, hice construir la piscina, pero no cambié nada más.

La verdad era que nunca se había fijado mucho en el entorno. Siempre estaba en la carretera con su equipo o trabajando en el laboratorio cuando no era temporada de carreras. Para él, la casa era un lugar dónde no veía a su abuelo.

Pero de pronto, Darien miró a su alrededor con aire crítico. Al fin y al cabo, Serena pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa y estaba embarazada. Estaba casi seguro de haber oído algo sobre la importancia de un ambiente agradable para el embarazo y además Serena tenía razón: aquello necesitaba una mano de pintura. Cualquiera que hubiera sido el color original, ahora era grisáceo, a pesar de la limpieza.

-Es verdad que hay que pintar -reconoció-. Nunca entraba aquí, salvo para hacerme un sándwich.

-Pero te salen tan bien.

-Haré que venga un decorador. Tú le dices qué quieres y lo hacemos. Si luego no me gusta, siempre podemos tirarlo.

Serena vaciló y luego dijo:

-¿Te importaría venir conmigo a elegir el horno? Me sentiría mejor si lo apruebas.

De manera que Darien pasó la tarde recorriendo tiendas de electrodomésticos con Serena, escuchando a vendedores explicar increíbles detalles técnicos.

Descubrió que Serena prefería el gas a la electricidad.

-¿Podríamos instalar gas, Darien? -preguntó Serena mirando obedientemente toda la línea blanca de la tienda.

Lo arreglaron rápidamente y se dirigían a la salida cuando pasaron ante las neveras.

-No estaría mal una nevera nueva, ¿verdad? preguntó Darien y el vendedor sonrió mientras Serena se detenía a mirar.

-Una grande estaría muy bien -asintió. El de la casa era un modelo muy antiguo y casi no congelaba.

-¿Cuándo quieren que se lo llevemos? -preguntó el vendedor.

-De momento, guárdelo. Primero vamos a ver a un decorador.

Serena expulsó el aire.

-¡Estás decidido a todo!

-Ya era hora -dijo Darien, pero lo cierto era que no entendía qué le estaba ocurriendo. Si alguien hubiera murmurado a su lado "instinto hogareño" hubiera salido huyendo, pero nadie lo hizo.

Serena siguió eligiendo en la siguiente tienda de utensilios de cocina. Darien estaba asombrado por la cantidad de objetos diversos que Serena consideraba básicos, pero no se le ocurrió quejarse. Contra todo pronóstico, lo estaba pasando muy bien.

-¿Por qué no compras esto? -propuso Darien ante una batidora-picadora-. Tiene muchas más posibilidades.

-Desde luego, es lo último -aprobó el vendedor.

-Pero cuesta el doble -protestó Serena.

Darien la miró con incredulidad, pero hablaba en serio.

-Serena -la regañó dulcemente-. No te preocupes por ahorrar. Elige lo que te haga falta.

-¡Darien! ¡Hola! -se volvió para ver quién le saludaba. Era Marietta Hunt, la propietaria de la tienda y de toda la cadena. Su amigo Nicolas había salido con ella unos años antes de su matrimonio.

-¡Marietta, hola! Hace años que no te veo -saludó Darien.

-Pues voy al club a menudo -respondió la mujer-. He oído que te has casado. ¿Me presentas a tu mujer? -se volvió y sonrió a Serena. Puesto que nunca había salido con Darien, y nunca le había interesado el dinero de los demás, no tenía ningún recelo ante la nueva esposa.

-Soy Serena -Serena sonrió y las dos mujeres se dieron la mano.

-Serena, te presento a Marietta Hunt –añadió Darien.

No te he visto nunca en el club, Serena –observó Marieta

-No he estado nunca.

-Pues si esperas a que te lleve Darien, puedes esperar años. ¿Te parece si te recojo mañana por la mañana? Hay pistas de tenis muy buenas. ¿Sabes jugar?

Serena sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Sé jugar, pero ahora no juego -miró a Darien como buscando ayuda.

-Oh, qué pena. ¿Has tenido algún accidente?

-Sí, yo... -Serena se interrumpió, al darse cuento de que nunca habían hablado de cómo debían dar la noticia a los amigos de Darien.

-Serena está embarazada -terminó Darien en su lugar.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Enhorabuena! exclamó Marietta. Darien hubiera jurado que la mujer se moría por tomar el teléfono y dar la noticia. Sonrió sin querer, y pensó que le divertía la idea, aunque, comprendió a la vez que Marietta interpretaría su sonrisa como orgullo.

-¿Te llevo mañana a comer, si quieres? -sugirió Marietta.

-Gracias, pero ya la llevo yo -declaró Darien.

Marietta abrió los ojos juguetonamente.

-Qué cambio, Dios mío -y sin duda deseando correr a contarlo, se despidió amablemente.

Tras esto, Darien siguió comprando objetos curiosos que Serena parecía considerar lujos sin igual.

-¿Con eso qué se hace? -preguntó ante un nuevo modelo.

-Es para mantener las salsas calientes -explicó Serena.

-¿No quieres uno?

-No me hace falta. Hago las cosas en el momento.

-Pero estaría bien con invitados.

Serena suspiró y capituló.

-Me encantaría. Es comodísimo. Cuando vuelva a casa, no voy a saber hacer nada.

Darien no apreció que hablara tan ligeramente de su partida, como si aquel año no fuera a cambiar nada, pero no vio motivo para discutir. Además te había dicho mientras el vendedor estaba en el almacén buscando algo, y nadie les había oído.

-Puedes llevarte lo que quieras cuando te marches -comentó.

Una vez en la calle, Serena se detuvo ante una tienda de ropa de casa.

-¿Hacen faltas más toallas? -preguntó Darien.

-¿En qué mundo vives, Darien? No tienes toallas. Pero si hablas seriamente de redecorar, quizás deberíamos elegir primero el color de los baños.

Darien le había tornado gusto a aquello y descubrió que no quería marcharse.

-No se me dan muy bien estas cosas -dijo-. Pero tú eres la que está en casa. Elige lo que te guste.

Serena apartó la vista. Toda la escena era demasiado seductora. Si no se controlaba, terminarían en una tienda de bebés mirando botitas.

-Darien, sólo voy a estar unos meses aquí. No tiene sentido que te imponga mi gusto -se obligó a decir.

Probablemente Darien estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sus novias, que sistemáticamente insinuaban su capacidad para redecorar su casa, provocando inmediatamente un instinto de protección que le hacía rechazar la oferta. Y de pronto, los papeles habían cambiado y le tocaba a él ser rechazado. No le gustaba nada la sensación y la idea de que su irritación era irracional le ponía aún más nervioso.

-El caso es que tu gusto debe ser mejor que el mío. No sé nada de colores.

Seguían parados ante la luna de la tienda, mirando como una pareja de recién casados que discuten cómo poner la casa.

-¿Eres daltónico? -preguntó de pronto Serena.

Darien guiñó los ojos:

-¿Por qué?

-No lo decían en la hoja de datos que me envió Cyberfuturo. ¿Lo eres?

-¡No, no soy daltónico! -gritó de pronto Darien, profundamente ofendido.

-Bueno, no hace falta ponerse así.

-¿Por qué has pensado eso? Maldita sea, deja de tratarme como a un donante de esperma.

-Sólo me lo preguntaba -dijo Serena en tono pacificador.

-¡Te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a decorar la casa! Pensé que te haría ilusión -no hubiera dejado a Rei acercarse a un kilómetro de su cuarto de baño, y ahora intentaba forzar a Serena-. Creí que era algo que les gustaba a las mujeres.

Serena recordó cuando Andrew y ella habían comenzado a decorar su casa. Los días llenos de esperanza y de planes para el futuro. Y todo se había detenido tan trágicamente. Sentía aún la aguda nostalgia de esa complicidad. Pero con Darien no debía comenzar nada parecido.

-¿Y si luego no te gusta? Tú vas a vivir ahí. Si a mí no me gusta, sólo tendré que aguantarlo un año. Pero a ti te esperan varias décadas -repitió Serena intentando ser humorística.

-Habla más bajo -Darien pensaba en que había renunciado a su vida sexual para proteger a Serena y le indignaba que ella anunciara a cualquiera que pasara por la acera que su boda era un acuerdo temporal.

-No estoy gritando, Darien, ¿qué te pasa?

Su problema era que llevaba años viendo a mujeres que le consideraban caza mayor y por primera vez se encontraba con una que no paraba de marcar distancias.

Y no le gustaba la sensación.

Resultó todo un aprendizaje llevar a Serena al club. Era tan diferente del resto de las mujeres que esperaban cazar allí un buen partido, que casi parecía de otra especie. Darien estaba tan acostumbrado a aquel ambiente o a las chicas que seguían las cameras, otro estilo, que no hubiera sabido describir la diferencia.

Pero empezaba a verla. Serena no posaba. No se sentaba de una manera deliberadamente atractiva, mostrando lo mejor de su figura. No se proponía ser sofisticada ni sexy. Y no jugueteaba con su cabello.

Tenía una gracia natural, y se pusiera como se pusiera, resultaba grato mirarla. Y no era el único en pensarlo.

Todo el mundo parecía desear ser presentado, por lo que Darien concluyó que la noticia de su repentino enlace era el cotilleo de moda entre la sociedad de Cantabria.

Serena estaba rodeada de una docena de personas cuando Nicolas se presentó en busca de Darien para la partida semanal.

Sintiéndose protector de Serena, Darien se preguntó cómo se las arreglaría sola entre los leones.

-Serena -le murmuró cuando logró captar su atención-. Nicolas está aquí.

-¡Hola, Nicolas! -exclamó ella con alegría. Le había conocido en su casa, pero aún no había visitado a su familia-. ¿Cómo estáis todos?

-Muy bien -Nicolas sonreía abiertamente. Le gustaba mucho Serena, de un modo claro y fundamental que provenía del hecho de que se sentía feliz en su compañía-. ¿Te importa que me lleve a Darien un rato?

Serena alzó los ojos al cielo.

-No me pidas permiso -exclamó y volviéndose hacia Darien-. ¿Nos vemos aquí mismo?

-La partida dura unos tres cuartos de hora -explicó Darien-. Luego iremos a comer -la observó, buscando señales de ansiedad o nerviosismo.

-Pues yo iré a darme un baño -dijo Serena con entusiasmo. Si no me ves por aquí, ¿te importa buscarme en la piscina?

Le gustaban las mujeres independientes. Por eso no pudo comprender por qué motivo su desenvoltura le irritó tanto. Pero así fue.

No se concentró en el juego. Tenía calor y no paraba de pensar que estaría mejor nadando en la piscina.

-Me parece que aún no estás en forma -le dijo Nicolas para excusarle y él no lo negó. Se duchó rápidamente al terminar y se puso el bañador.

Serena estaba en el trampolín, preparándose para saltar al agua. Su bañador de colores tropicales tenía un volante a la altura de la cadera, marcando sus curvas de un modo que ninguna de las bellezas esbeltas de Cantabria hubiera permitido. Su piel era pálida comparada con el moreno impecable de todas las demás, pero parecía sana y fuerte.

Su cuerpo pequeño y compacto se dobló en el salto para estirarse con gracia en el agua, en una curva perfecta. Había recorrido media piscina antes de emerger.

Inmediatamente volvió la cabeza para gritarle algo a alguien.

Darien distinguió entonces a Jack Cooke, moreno, musculoso, guapo, en camino hacia su tercer divorcio según el rumor, y a punto de saltar al agua. Segundos después, emergía junto a Serena, con una sonrisa perfecta y llevando algo parecido a una medalla en la mano.

-¿Cómo lo has logrado? -gritó Serena-. La tiré nada más sumergirme.

-Ya me he dado cuenta, tramposa -la acusó él riendo.

-Pensé que no la verías.

-Pero la encontré por el tacto -explicó el hombre en tono seductor.

Serena se limitó a reír, pero Darien fue directamente al trampolín y se lanzó con un salto agresivo, recorriendo el agua con precisión de proyectil. Vio los cuerpos nadando sobre él y salió junto a Serena, tomándola por la cintura.

-Hola -dijo.

-Darien, por Dios, casi me matas del susto.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Darien, ¿cómo te va? -saludó Jack Cooke.

-Hola, Jack -Darien no dejó de mirar el rostro risueño de Serena mientras hablaba.

No la había soltado la cintura y sintió el impulso irresistible de abrazarla y besarla. ¿Por qué no, si somos recién casados?, se dijo. Y entonces lo hizo.

Su boca era suave, llena y firme, como su cuerpo, y al sentir una oleada de excitación, la soltó bruscamente.

-Darien, ¿qué haces? -susurró Serena con indignación cuando pudo hablar.

-Un impulso.

-Pues córtalo.

Estaban solos en el agua. Jack había captado el mensaje y se había alejado nadando, mientras el resto salía ya de la piscina para dirigirse al comedor.

-Quería separarte de Jack -dijo con descaro, seguro de que se enfadaría si no encontraba una buena excusa-. Si no lo hubiera besado, todo el mundo hubiera pensado que nuestro matrimonio no iba bien.

-No hacía falta besarme -le acusó Serena.

-Bueno, eso ha sido puro egoísmo -reconoció él.

Serena sentía el calor en su cuerpo y su corazón latía demasiado. Se había sentido perfectamente a gusto en brazos de Darien y su boca ardía, como si todas sus células se hubieran concentrado en sus labios para sentir el beso y ahora estuvieran demasiado ebrias para volver a su sitio. De pronto comprendió con horror lo fácil que sería enamorarse físicamente de Darien, por no hablar de otras adicciones.

No podía permitirse esa clase de complicación. Sería demasiado peligroso. Serena decidió mostrarse firme si se le ocurría ser puramente egoísta de nuevo.

**CAPITULO 10**

Al final, Serena no pudo resistirse a las dos tentaciones gemelas de un presupuesto ilimitado y una hermosa casa antigua. Se dejó seducir por la excitación de planear y anticipar los cambios.

Darien nunca había pensado que el hecho de sentarse a mirar papeles pintados y muestras de tejidos podía ser tan entretenido a incluso apasionante. Estaría siempre agradecido a su instinto por no haber permitido que algo así le sucediera con Rei, pues, según iba comprobando, el proceso mismo era peligroso. En todos aquellos actos había algo que prometía lazos y fidelidad. Y él siempre había sabido que intensificar los lazos con Rei sería un terrible error.

Vivir con Serena le parecía extremadamente fácil, salvo por el hecho de que ella seguía marcando las distancias. Como el día en que mientras discutían el estilo del tercer dormitorio, Darien dijo:

-¿Sabes algo? Deberíamos pensar en el cuarto del bebé si no queremos que mi abuelo lo disponga todo para tenerlo en su casa.

Aquel comentario hizo que Serena volviera bruscamente a la realidad. Jugar a marido y mujer con Darien era peligroso en más de un sentido. Crear una habitación para su hijo la llevaría a una situación a la que no deseaba enfrentarse.

-No necesitamos un cuarto de niños -dijo en tono neutro-. El bebé y yo sólo estaremos unos meses tras el nacimiento y puede dormir en mi habitación.

Darien notó que estaba rígida, pero no alcanzaba a entender su reserva.

-Si no queremos que el viejo adivine que pensamos sabotear su plan educativo, debemos actuar con normalidad -dijo- Y las parejas normales ponen cuarto para sus hijos.

-De todos modos no me gusta dejar al bebé solo nada más nacer –protestó Serena-. Un bebé nunca ha estado solo, y de pronto se encuentra en un espacio gigantesco...

-Podemos hacer una puerta de comunicación con tu cuarto -siguió Darien.

Serena suspiró pensando en la pequeña habitación en Buck Falls que había pensado decorar para su hijo. Miró a Darien.

-Lo haremos si me prometes que no empezarás a imaginar que ese niño va a crecer ahí -por supuesto, la advertencia iba dirigida a sí misma.

-¡Maldita sea, mujer! -estalló Darien al entender las razones de su resistencia- ¿Vas a dejar de ser paranoica? ¡Te di mi palabra!

Y Serena no pudo resistir la tentación de preparar un cuarto especial para el bebé, incluso sabiendo que aquello alimentaba una esperanza que ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrar.

Una semana más tarde, Darien tenía que marcharse a Japón para el Grand Prix. Los doctores le habían dicho que era demasiado pronto, que sus músculos no estaban lo bastante fuertes, pero Darien estaba acostumbrado a oír cosas semejantes a ignorarlas, de modo que todo el mundo se sentía feliz.

Menos Serena. Le despidió con una sonrisa animosa y le deseó suerte, pero su corazón se ensombreció con un sentimiento de pavor que no había conocido antes. La pulsación oscura que sentía era nueva y su imaginación le decía que era un presentimiento de muerte.

Hubiera deseado rogarle que no fuera, y hubiera querido hablarle de aquel horrible sentimiento de pérdida. Pero no tenía ningún derecho sobre él y no podía invocar a su hijo, no ante un hombre que amaba su libertad por encima de todo. Así que no dijo nada.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de pedirle que la llamara, de modo que paso una noche espantosa, viendo todos los canales de televisión y esperando la peor de todas las noticias.

El avión llegó bien, pero el temor no desapareció y Serena no pudo evitar empezar a rezar, sabiendo que el peligro estaba en la carrera.

Sabía que si tu peor pasaba, no podría soportar saberlo por otra persona, de manera que se instaló ante el televisor a mirar la carrera.

No se le ocurrió buscar compañía, demasiado obsesionada con sus propios miedos. Pero cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta y abrió a una sonriente Marietta Hunt que se limitó a decir: «No puedes ver esta carrera sola», casi se desmaya de alivio y gratitud.

-He traído bebidas y golosinas -anunció la mujer con espíritu práctico- Siéntate a mirar y yo lo preparo.

Darien no estaba corriendo una carrera de ganador, eso estuvo claro desde el primer momento. Podía verse que el coche iba tentando las posibilidades, colocándose sin prisa, y lentamente, Serena empezó a relajarse. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que Darien no era un loco y no forzaría las cosas, sabiendo que no estaba en forma.

Ocurrió en la vuelta diecisiete, como un rayo en un cielo sin tormenta. Hubo un sonido seco y de pronto el coche que estaba compitiendo con Darien en las últimas curvas, perdió el control.

-¡Vathek ha pinchado! -exclamó el comentarista.

-¡No! -gritó Marietta porque Vathek estaba atravesado en la pista y el coche que iba detrás era el de Darien.

Serena no gritó. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en la pista como si la salvación de Darien dependiera de que ella no apartara la vista.

El coche de Vassily Vathek golpeó la valla y fue hacia atrás. Y como si hubiera previsto exactamente la loca trayectoria del coche, Darien giró un poco y pasó entre el coche y la valla sin rozarlos.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y rompieron a llorar.

Darien terminó en uno de los últimos puestos y supo que ciertamente había vuelto demasiado pronto a la carrera. El dolor afectaba a su concentración y cuando no se concentraba, pensaba en Serena. Aquello nunca le había sucedido antes. Decidió analizar con seriedad qué le estaba pasando.

Darien había acertado respecto a su abuelo. El Dos no se había retirado del juego, sólo estaba esperando su oportunidad. La mañana en que llegaron los decoradores y los obreros, apareció el ama de llaves del Dos con una invitación para comer.

Serena lo agradeció y declinó la invitación, de manera que al rato apareció Mamoru en persona en el umbral de su cocina.

- ¡No puedes dormir aquí rodeada de productos tóxicos! -dijo con enfado sin ni siquiera saludar-. Puede sentarle mal al niño. Ya hemos preparado tu cuarto. Tienes que quedarte en la casa hasta que terminen las obras.

Serena miró al hombre durante unos instantes antes de decir:

-Sabes, me asombra que un hombre con tanto éxito en los negocios conozca tan poco la naturaleza humana. ¿Así es cómo te has comportado con Darien toda su vida? No me extraña que te haya salido tan mal.

-¿Cómo dices? -el Dos sintió que su ira moría bajo la mirada firme de Serena.

-Entras aquí y te pones a darme órdenes sobre mi vida... ¿Cómo crees que vas a convencerme con esa actitud?

-No tiene nada qué ver.

En realidad el anciano no sabía qué decir. Serena que seguía afectada por la carrera, aprovechó su silencio para descargar su corazón.

-Nadie con un mínimo de inteligencia intentaría conseguir las cosas con esa actitud insensible, pero veo que crees que te conviene y ahora te pruebas conmigo. Pero deberías conocerme y saber que no funcionará, como no funcionó con Darien. Así que deberías empezar a preguntarte por qué actúas de forma tan estúpida. Es decir, Mamoru ¿quieres proteger a mi bebé de peligros o sólo quieres una pelea?

Sin dejar de mirarla, Mamoru tomó asiento.

-Quiero proteger a tu hijo -respondió, pero todo autoritarismo había desaparecido de su voz.

-Muy bien -aprobó Serena, con el tono que utilizaba con sus niños de la escuela-. ¿Y qué crees que deseo yo? ¿Deseo que mi bebé sea sano, o crees que estoy empeñada en causarle alguna lesión cerebral?

Es una pregunta idiota! -se enfadó el hombre

-Es ridículo pensar que yo haría daño a mi bebé, pero no es ridículo preguntártelo, porque es lo que muestra tu actitud. Y por supuesto, me enfado y me resisto. Como Darien, odio que me digan lo que debo hacer, y si se tratara de algo menos importante que la salud de mi hijo, sentiría, como Darien, que quiero hacer lo opuesto de lo que me pides.

Mamoru de Chiba II nunca pedía disculpas.

-No es lo que pretendía -dijo con algo parecido a timidez.

-Podrías preguntarme, la próxima vez, cuáles son mis planes, en lugar de asumir que soy una loca. Y deberías recordar que soy una adulta, que voto y tengo derechos civiles. Y ahora, gracias por la preocupación, pero es innecesaria. Tengo cosas qué hacer, Mamoru, me disculparás.

Él se levantó con abatimiento.

-¡.Cuáles son tus planes?

Serena lo miró.

- Si no te molesta que te lo pregunte - añadió Mamoru como temiendo un rapapolvos.

-He reservado una habitación de hotel mientras dure la obra -dijo Serena.

- Si prefieres quedarte en mi casa, me lo haces saber.

-Gracias, igual es mejor. ¿Te importa que te lo diga más tarde?

Dormía en su antigua habitación, en la casa grande, cuando la despertó por vez primera una patada del bebé. Fue un leve movimiento en su abdomen, pero de pronto el mundo le pareció un lugar diferente.

Se puso una mano sobre la tripa y deseó ardientemente poder contarle a alguien la mágica sensación. Si Darien hubiera estado en casa, hubiera ido a despertarlo, para compartir el increíble momento con él, y el profundo deseo de hacerlo le mostró que sus sentimientos estaban escapando a su control.

Tendría que tener mucho más cuidado. No podía permitirse más emociones de esa claro terminaría con el corazón roto.

El médico ordenó a Darien que dejara el equipo y volviera a casa, y lo curioso es que no le importó. Le interesaban mucho más los progresos en el laboratorio que las carreras. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo en Japón.

-Hola -dijo dulcemente al entrar en la cocina y ver a Serena que escribía unas cuentas sobre la mesa de madera que habían comprado juntos.

-¡Darien! -le esperaba más tarde y saltó con tanta emoción que tiró la silla-. ¡Has vuelto a casa!

Le sorprendió sentir el alivio que le producía ver a Serena de nuevo. Le habían gustado muchas mujeres, pero nunca había tenido la sensación de mirar a una mujer y agradecer su existencia.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta la estaba abrazando con fuerza. Y casi sin sentir, Darien inclinó la cabeza e hizo lo que llevaba semanas deseando.

Serena sintió que casi se desmayaba ante la fuerza de la sensación que la embargó al notar su boca. Se colgó de su cuello hasta que sus cuerpos se pegaron y separó los labios para responder a su beso.

Darien se dejó llevar. El hombre que siempre se había enorgullecido de su frialdad perdió todo sentido común. La abrazó con fuerza y tomó su boca como un hambriento.

La dulzura del beso era algo de lo que nunca podría cansarse; no sabía más. Así que siguió besándola y mordiéndole los labios como si quisiera extraer todo su jugo.

Seguía teniendo cierta capacidad mental, puesto que podía andar. Le pareció que la llevaba escaleras arriba, sin dejar de besarla. Encontró un picaporte bajo su mano y le sorprendió ser capaz de abrir la puerta.

Serena sintió algo duro y muelle en su espalda y supo que estaba en la cama, pero era el peso de Darien lo que concentraba toda su mente. Su cuerpo era tan delicioso que no le bastaba con la gravedad y lo abrazó más, sintiéndose envuelta en sus brazos, en su deseo, y sin querer nada más en el mundo.

Darien tomó su rostro y siguió besándola hasta que los dos estuvieron borrachos de deseo.

-Serena -susurró con tono urgente-. Serena.

Había una súplica en su voz, él que nunca había rogado nada a nadie. No lo pensó, pero sabía que no sólo quería sexo, sino algo más, como si le estuviera pidiendo que le entregara el alma. Algo que nunca había necesitado de nadie más.

Serena llevaba un vestido suelto con botones delante y cuando los abrió, sus hermosos pechos llenos se revelaron a él, dejándole sin aliento. Se inclinó para besarlos mientras Serena le acariciaba la cabeza y la nuca.

Al mismo tiempo le sacó la camisa para sentir el calor de su espalda y en seguida sintió la presión de su piel desnuda contra sus pechos. Gimió de alegría ante la sensación.

Cuando entró en ella los dos gritaron a un tiempo, con la sorpresa del aventurero que descubre una tierra ignota. Darien la penetró con lentitud, observando como su rostro se contorsionaba de placer.

-Oh, Darien, qué maravilla -susurró Serena, gimiendo a la vez.

-Serena, eres tan hermosa -dijo Darien, deseando decir otra cosa. Apretó sus caderas con las manos, sus muslos, como si temiera que se le escapara y Serena empezó a temblar.

-Abrázame -gritó la mujer y el placer sacudió su cuerpo, la hizo gritar cerrando los ojos.

Cuando sintió sus convulsiones, Darien no pudo contenerse más. Los lentos embistes le llevaron a un ritmo más rápido y gritó su nombre, dejándose caer sobre ella en el clímax del placer. Los dos gritaron el nombre del otro y obtuvieron como respuesta la perfecta calma del abrazo.

Serena había hecho algo irrevocable, había visitado un lugar al que jamás debió acceder. El lugar en el que tenía escondido su amor por Darien.

Terrible, terrible error.

Más tarde nadaron en la piscina y después cenaron juntos. No hablaron de lo sucedido entre ellos. Serena sabía que Darien no iba a pronunciar las palabras que deseaba escuchar y que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidar lo sucedido y pretender que no había pasado.

-¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que no has visto la casa! -exclamó con alegría fingida cuando terminaron de cenar, mientras Darien la miraba y sonreía de un modo que iba a obligarla a llorar si no paraba.

-No me he fijado mucho -asintió Darien con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Pues vamos ahora! -le ordenó Serena dándose la vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo- Ya está acabado y es precioso.

Pasearon juntos por la casa, sintiéndose cómplices, y Darien no se sorprendió de su alegría. Ya nada le sorprendía en relación con sus sentimientos hacia Serena.

Era una casa nacida de los sueños de la joven. La cocina pintada de azul claro, con los muebles de madera pálida y el suelo color tierra. Los estantes repletos de jarros y botes, de cristal y cerámica, repletos de especias de colores, las plantas secas, la enorme mesa y las sillas de madera y la enorme nevera nueva.

-Es un lugar de trabajo perfecto -aprobó Darien

-Sí -asintió Serena con una sonrisa- La mejor que he soñado nunca. Gracias, Darien -era una cocina para cocinar, comer, vivir, convertirla en el centro de la casa.

El salón, con el suelo de madera encerado, las paredes pintadas de amarillo pálido y los sofás retapizados de colores vivos parecía ahora lleno de luz, cuando antes era sombrío. Se abría a la terraza antes abandonada y ahora llena de plantas, con una mesa de cristal y cómodas butacas de rayas blancas y azules.

Es perfecto para recibir amigos, ¿no crees? parloteó Serena, dejándose llevar por la excitación-. Es exactamente como lo imaginamos.

No se dio cuenta de que se apoyaba con confianza en el brazo de Darien, pero éste no dejó de observarlo. La miró mientras hablaba. Tenía el pelo suelto, recién lavado, y le dieron ganas de tocarlo. Pero en ese momento, Serena se inclinó a guitar una hoja seca de una planta.

Sólo quedaba por amueblar el cuarto del niño. Estaba pintado de un suave verde, con una cenefa con dibujos infantiles, pero los muebles eran aún los antiguos del cuarto de invitados. Darien a veces trabajaba hasta tarde en la casa con alguno de sus ingenieros, de manera que habían decidido dejar la habitación como estaba, por si alguien se quedaba a dormir. Al entrar en el dormitorio principal, la confusión de la cama les trajo las sensaciones que acababan de compartir y Darien la miró sonriendo, pero Serena apartó la mirada.

-¡No sé dónde vamos a poner a los invitados cuando llegue el bebé! -habló con nerviosismo. Darien no dijo nada, pero la respuesta era tan obvia que Serena sintió que le golpeaba en el rostro-. Bueno, no será por mucho tiempo -dijo, pero su voz sonó extrañamente falsa.

Había un ambiente de excitación en el laboratorio. Como a menudo ocurre cuando un grupo de personas ha trabajado durante mucho tiempo en un proyecto, el éxito se presentó de golpe. En su primera mañana de trabajo tras el viaje, Darien entró en el laboratorio y se encontró con un grupo de gente feliz.

-¡Nos alegra que no mordieras el Polvo en Japón, hombre! -le saludó Trevor cuando lo vio.

Darien no solía tener un comité de bienvenida cuando volvía de una carrera, así que los miró con suspicacia. La mayor parte de los chicos parecían venir de tres noches de juerga. No estaban afeitados, tenían ojeras y parecían haber sobrevivido a base de café y chocolatinas. Su aspecto era desastroso y no olían muy bien.

-¿Qué os pasa? -comentó-. ¿Os han raptado mientras estaba fuera, o es que la higiene os reblandece el cerebro?

Sabía de qué se trataba, por supuesto, y todos sabían que lo sabía.

-Es mejor de lo que crees -rió Barry.

-Bueno, siempre podéis hacer de extras en una película de muertos vivientes si cerramos el proyecto.

Trev, sonriendo, se acarició la barbilla.

-Ya, pero probablemente ya no quieras echarnos, Darien.

De pronto todos empezaron a reír y a palmear la espalda de Darien con entusiasmo.

-Lo tenemos, Darien -gritaron todos a la vez y le arrastraron a ver el resultado.

No era en absoluto el primer descubrimiento del equipo, lo que te hacía tan especial era que quizás fuera el último. Por fin sabían exactamente dónde iban. El resto era sólo trabajo.

Un seductor y peligroso tema de conversación que Serena no podía eludir era el bebé. Mientras más sentía su presencia, más se entregaba al placer de planear y soñar en torno a él. Y Darien siempre estaba dispuesto a compartir sus sueños.

-Si sale a los Chiba no tenemos la menor esperanza de que tenga una carrera tranquila, que sea contable o algo así -comentó Darien-. Más bien será un pirata.

-De ningún modo un hijo mío hará nada inmoral -replicó Serena con un brillo de lucha en los ojos.

Darien rió. Le encantaba enfadarla para ver cómo brillaban sus ojos por la emoción.

-¿Y cómo vas a impedirlo?

Serena lo miró con asombro:

-Voy a enseñarle la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, eso es todo. Yo misma. No voy a dejar su educación a la televisión.

-¿Y qué es el bien y el mal? -la provocó Darien.

-¿Necesitas que te lo explique? -ironizó Serena.

Darien sonrió ante su ironía. Le hubiera gustado que cayera en su trampa y le diera una conferencia.

-Pero no todo el mundo que conoce la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, elige el bien, ¿verdad? -siguió preguntando.

-Si les enseñas de verdad, y nada terrible les sucede en la vida, claro que eligen el bien.

-¿Eso aprenden tus niños de, seis años?

-Naturalmente. Muchos crecen con la televisión como única compañía. Si yo no les enseño, ¿quién lo hará?

-Dime lo que les enseñas -pidió Darien suavemente, y de pronto iniciaron una conversación sobre el bien, la belleza y el amor

Aquellas conversaciones con Serena tenían un curioso efecto en Darien. Lo cierto era que nadie le había hablado así desde la adolescencia. Darien tenía fama de ser un rebelde, un egoísta y un vividor sin intereses filosóficos. Todas las mujeres que conocía eran devotas de¡ «vive y deja vivir» o pretendían serlo, y jamás se hubieran comprometido con algo tan poco frívolo como el bien y el mal. La moral no era un tema chic en el club de Cantabria.

Le encantaba que a Serena le diera igual la opinión del mundo cuando trataban temas serios. Un día en el club, mientras todos escuchaban un recital de Jack Cooke sobre sus últimas conquistas, Serena echó un jarro de agua fría sobre la concurrencia preguntando:

-Pero, Jack, ¿no has pensado que lo que has hecho está mal?

Jack se recuperó en seguida de la sorpresa:

-¿Mal desde qué punto de vista? -preguntó con sonrisa sardónica.

-Desde el punto de vista de lo que está bien o mal. Si has herido sus sentimientos, está mal. Estoy segura de que confió en ti.

Y de este modo, con la claridad de una verdad sin prejuicios, todo el mundo entendió de pronto que la motivación central en la vida de Jack era el odio a las mujeres.

Y por ello, Serena no era universalmente querida en la sociedad de Cantabria.

Sí era querida por la gente que Darien más apreciaba. Veían a Gerry y a Sheila a menudo desde la noche en que habían ido a cenar con su bebé. Y los miembros del equipo de Darien siempre estaban buscando excusas para ir a trabajar a la casa, y no era sólo por su maestría como cocinera. Les gustaba estar con Serena.

Nicolas y Gemma y su hija Ellie eran también visitantes asiduos, estuviera Darien o no.

Serena se había hecho muy amiga de Marietta Hunt desde la noche de la carrera. Solía llevarse bien con la gente que trabajaba para vivir, tuvieran o no necesidad de ello.

Eran las personas falsas y los cínicos los que se sentían incómodos en su presencia.

Darien volvió a casa agotado pero exultante de una prueba de su coche, que aunque con fallos, había sido concluyente. Su único pensamiento había sido contárselo a Serena cuanto antes. Al entrar encontró a Gerry Maitland junto a la piscina, inmerso en una profunda conversación con Serena que parecía fascinada por sus palabras. No notaron la presencia de Darien que no pudo evitar escuchar aunque no pretendía sorprenderlos.

-La noche cae sobre el lago. Media luna. El fuego del campamento está bajo. Las dos hermanas están sentadas en las rocas, y sus siluetas destacan contra el agua plateada. Murmuran. Lena está apoyada contra un tronco, escuchando sin hacer mucho caso. De pronto una frase se distingue entre el murmullo...

Con irritación, Darien comprendió que le estaba contando su último guión.

«Tranquilo, Darien», se dijo. Pero maldita la gracia que le hacía que tuviera que susurrarle sus creaciones a su mujer. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de su presencia y los dos lo miraron.

-¡Darien! -exclamó Gerry poniéndose en pie.

-¡Hola! ¿Vienes a comer? -Serena le recibió con una sonrisa amplia, pero distraída, como si siguiera concentrada en el argumento de Gerry.

Darien se dejó caer en una tumbona.

-No lo interrumpas, Ger.

Pero Gerry movió la cabeza.

-Aún no está del todo lista para el público.

A Darien tampoco le gustó que él fuera definido como "público" mientras que Serena, al parecer, entraba en los secretos de la creación.

-Me parece genial de momento, Gerry -dijo Serena con entusiasmo-. Vamos a comer y me cuentas el resto cuando Darien se marche al laboratorio.

Puesto que Darien nunca había estado celoso en toda su vida, no supo cuál era el sentimiento que le hizo desear tirar a Gerry a la piscina, vestido y todo.

Sólo supo que era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto.

**CAPITULO 11**

Pensándolo más tarde, se alegró de que Gerry estuviera presente. Existían ciertas dificultades para contarle a Serena su éxito en el laboratorio, dificultades a las que quizás no había dado la suficiente importancia en el entusiasmo del descubrimiento. Por ejemplo, antes que nada tenía que admitir que había mentido, a ella y a los demás, sobre el verdadero trabajo que estaban haciendo.

Claro que Serena entendería la importancia del secreto, pero lo difícil era cómo contarle la noticia,

En segundo lugar, la había prometido que podría marcharse a su casa en cuanto la investigación llegara a cierto punto, y Serena querría saber si había llegado a ese punto y sería imposible mentirle. Entonces querría marcharse, pero él no podía dejarla marchar, cuando iban a comenzar las clases para el parto y cuando su casa de Buck Falis estaba alquilada para el año.

Y en tercer lugar, Serena estaba distante últimamente y parecía intimidada por cualquier conversación que no fuera sobre el tiempo.

-¿Has tenido un buen día? -preguntó Serena como hacía cada día. Era una pregunta ritual, una pregunta de esposa que no desea una respuesta real.

-Muy bueno -dijo Darien-. Un día increíble. Trev y yo...

-Qué bien. ¿, Qué quieres beber? Hoy he traído cerveza checa de la tienda de Monique, ¿te apetece probarla?

Iba a volverle loco. Cuánto más se acercaba a ella, más se cerraba Serena ante él. Recordaba momentos en que había sido al revés. Cuando las mujeres con las que salía le acusaban de evitar la intimidad. No había entendido entonces a qué se referían. Ahora lo entendía perfectamente.

Evitar la intimidad era, por ejemplo, cuando en mitad de una película, pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Serena y ésta se ponía rígida, de manera que Darien retiraba el brazo. Evitar la intimidad era también cuando en el club bailaban juntos, en unos momentos que Darien creía de placer compartido. Hasta que Serena se separaba un poco y le decía:

-Darien.

-¿Mmm? -era la soñadora respuesta. Ya empezaba a notarse la barriga de Serena y la sentía contra su abdomen.

-¿Intentas convencer a alguien de que esto es un matrimonio?

O bien empezaba a acariciarle el cabello, sentados ambos junto a la piscina, y Serena, con dulzura pero con firmeza, apartaba la cabeza y cambiaba de tema.

Había cientos de maneras de "evitar la intimidad". Todas las formas le irritaban y confundían, además de desconcertarlo. Darien no sabía qué quería realmente.

Pero sabía que necesitaba descubrirlo antes de forzar una respuesta de Serena.

Intuía que no sería justo derribar su autosuficiencia y descubrir después que no era eso lo que deseaba. Pero, ¿cómo iba a descubrir nada si la mujer lo mantenía siempre a distancia?

Tenía el deseo de protegerla de cualquier peligro, él incluido. Nunca antes se había sentido tan interesado y preocupado por una relación, nunca había analizado sus sentimientos de aquel modo obsesivo.

Por otra parte, tenía miedo de descubrir lo que sentía y que Serena lo rechazara entonces. Era la primera vez en su vida que temía el rechazo de una persona. No habían hablado nunca de lo sucedido cuando habían hecho el amor. Había llegado a pensar que Serena pretendía mostrar que no había pasado nada. Él había creído en un primer momento que ella había disfrutado tanto como él, pero era consciente de que podía equivocarse. Serena tenía al final los Ojos llenos de lágrimas y él lo interpretó como fruto de la emoción de su encuentro. Pero luego empezó a pensar que quizás lloraba porque sentía que estaba traicionando a Andrew. O que simplemente no le había gustado.

Todo el asunto le estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Serena lo estaba pasando mal. Empezaba a entender muchas cosas, cuando ya era tarde. Había sido un error enorme pensar que jamás volvería a enamorarse tras la muerte de Andrew. Esa convicción la había hecho sentirse inmune al encanto de Darien hasta que ya no pudo evitarlo.

Otro error había sido su idea de que habiendo amado una vez, reconocería el amor en cuanto éste se presentara de nuevo. Pero lo que sentía por Darien era tan diferente a lo que había sentido por Andrew que apenas empezaba a entender lo peligroso que era su sentimiento.

Había conocido y amado a Andrew prácticamente toda su vida. Había sido un amor basado y enraizado en su larga historia junto, en la vida compartida. Andrew y ella habían crecido juntos, se habían enfrentado juntos a las experiencias nuevas, habían hecho el amor por primera vez juntos y con nadie más, y ese aprendizaje común los había hecho ser parte del otro.

Con Darien era diferente. Era una relación llena de brillo y de excitación, pero también de hondura física, como si sus células estuvieran enamoradas.

Era un sentimiento peligroso, porque su estado de ánimo no era feliz y sereno, sino volátil a impredecible. A veces, mirando a Darien comer a la hora de la cena, sentía que su sangre enloquecía de deseo sexual, o le bastaba que sus miradas se cruzaran para que una emoción irresistible la embargara. Cuando lo veía inesperadamente, como el día que volvió a casa cuando estaba con Gerry Maitland, tenía que morderse los labios para no saltar en sus brazos.

Sabía que Darien estaba feliz con su trabajo y sospechaba que había tenido un éxito importante. Pero no quería saberlo. Ella no podía alegrarse de la construcción de una máquina que le llevaría de carrera en carrera poniendo en peligro su vida. Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de alegrarse por él.

Por otra parte, sus éxitos le recordaban que su acuerdo era temporal y que cuánto antes culminara su investigación, antes volvería ella a casa., Lo único que pedía era un poco más de tiempo. No tener que perderlo tan rápidamente.

Sabía que era una estupidez retrasar un momento que de cualquier manera le partiría el corazón. Pero se decía que si no permitía más momentos íntimos, si lograba mantener la distancia física y la cabeza fría, quizás lograra sufrir menos en el futuro.

Y eso hacía.

Mentiras cómodas y peligrosas.

Una tarde, mientras estaban sentados en la piscina, mirando una puesta de sol hermosa y charlando del bebé y sus posibilidades futuras, Serena sintió un movimiento en su seno que expresaba una alegría tan profunda que no era posible describirla. Era como si el bebé no estuviera rodeado de líquido amniótico, sino de amor, y se estirara en ese ambiente con total confianza.

Y de forma intuitiva, sintió que el momento era perfecto y que su bebé sentía también el amor de Darien. Pues, de eso estaba segura, Darien estaba cada vez más cerca de su hijo accidental.

La idea la llenó de desasosiego. Si llegaba a amar a ese niño, ¿cómo iba a separarse de él? ¿Y si no era capaz de renunciar, qué sería de sus vidas?

Serena se sentía insegura y asustada. Se volvió impredecible. Un rato estaba encantadora y riendo por nada, y al momento siguiente reservada y distante. Un paso adelante, dos pasos atrás.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que el embarazo la convirtiera en lo más sexy que había visto en su vida. No era de extrañar que hubiera resistido tan bien la tentación de intimidad con mujeres como Rei o Maddie. Las mujeres delgadas no le emocionaban como las curvas seductoras de Serena, aunque nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Siempre había creído que le gustaban los cuerpos largos, finos, impecables y huesudos, carentes de ternura.

Serena era diferente. Por ejemplo, Darien había descubierto que tenía dos tipos de olores naturales. Superficialmente, era como todo el mundo y olía bien, a jabón, a sudor.. Le gustaba aquel olor que sus amigas siempre habían ocultado y reprimido.

Pero además había otro nivel, distinto. No podía nombrarlo, en realidad no podía olerlo, pero sabía que estaba allí. Cuando bailaban, por ejemplo, y respiraba ese olor subliminal, se sentía tan trastornado físicamente que deseaba incorporar a Serena a su cuerpo, apretarla y abrazarla contra él.

Pero no había nada que hacer.

-¿Han establecido una nueva ley en California en mi ausencia? -preguntó una noche con irritación tras un gesto esquivo de Serena.

La mujer lo miró sin entender:

-¿Cómo dices?

-No sabía que habían establecido una distancia de medio metro entre marido y mujer.

Serena le dirigió una mirada larga y seria:

-Pues así es -dijo.

Lo que realmente le ponía nervioso era que no le atraía ninguna otra mujer.

Incluso con posibilidades a su alcance, Darien tenía el desagradable convencimiento de que sólo le servía Serena para satisfacer sus deseos.

Pero no había nada que hacer.

Al final de septiembre, el equipo de Darien ganó el Grand Prix y volvió a casa dónde les esperaba un recibimiento exuberante que coincidía con la víspera del cumpleaños de Darien. Nadie creía que pudieran ganar en ausencia de Darien, pero Jon Hoight, el segundo conductor del equipo, había acertado a situarse en cabeza cuando los dos favoritos habían chocado y se habían salido de la pista, en un accidente milagrosamente sin víctimas.

Tras la celebración en Cantabria, todos los miembros del equipo, sus esposas y amigos, terminaron en la casa de Darien para una fiesta improvisada que duró toda la noche. Serena se sintió muy interesada por el grupo. Nunca había conocido una mezcla tan intensa de solidaridad de equipo y fuerte individualismo, en hombres que arriesgaban la vida para alcanzar una gloria efímera.

Eran tantos y hablaban con tanta emoción que Serena no logró entender con claridad quién era quién, salvo el triunfador John Hoight, ni qué hacían exactamente en el equipo. Así que nunca supo quienes eran las personas, algo borrachas, a las que Darien invitó a dormir para evitar que volvieran en coche a casa.

Pero un rápido recuento la hizo ver claro otra cosa: con un hombre en cada sofá y una pareja en el dormitorio de invitados, no había ningún lugar dónde pudiera dormir la otra pareja a la que Darien había extendido generosamente la invitación.

-Darien -protestó suavemente-. Louise y Gilles se quedan en la habitación libre.

-Ah, ya nos las arreglaremos -dijo Darien con entusiasmo-. La casa es enorme.

Lo que siguió fue inevitable. Darien ofreció su cama a la segunda pareja, dispuesto a compartir el cuarto con su esposa.

Serena se sintió perdida. Sus sentimientos hacia Darien la estaban arrastrando a un punto sin retorno y no necesitaba una noche de intimidad.

-¿A qué juegas? -le dijo con ira cuando por fin se encontraron a solas en la habitación.

-No te comportes como si te hubiera puesto una trampa -dijo Darien con indignación y de pronto todos los sentimientos reprimidos, la confusión emocional, y la inestabilidad que ambos percibían, estallaron en una discusión que no era menos violenta por transcurrir en voz baja-. He bebido mucho champán y no me di cuenta de cuántos éramos.

-¿No te diste cuenta? ¿Invitas a siete personas a quedarse y no cuentas las camas?

-¡Estoy acostumbrado a que me sobren dos cuartos! Gilles y Ben y sus mujeres siempre se quedan a dormir. ¡Viven en Los Ángeles! ¿No pretenderás que los deje marchar?

-¡No me creo que alguien sea tan idiota aunque haya bebido!

-¿A qué viene esto? Vas a pasar la noche con tu marido por la ley y el padre de tu hijo. ¡No es para montar un escándalo!

Serena lo miró, en silencio. Le aterraba cuando hablaba así. O más bien le aterraba a medias y a medias la seducía, y la desarmaba y la enternecía y eso aumentaba su horror.

-¿Qué dices, Darien -preguntó.

-¡Nada que no sea cierto! ¡Eres mi mujer! Eso significa algo, ¿no es verdad?

-¿Qué crees que significa? ¿Significa que tienes derecho a sexo mientras dure?

Soy tu mujer sólo oficialmente, recuerda. Ése era el trato. ¡Nunca dijimos que podrías meterte en mi habitación cuando tuvieras ganas!

-¡No te importaba que entrara en tu habitación cuando te sentías enferma!

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que digo?

-¿Por qué no podemos cambiar las normas de nuestro trato? -preguntó Darien, probando un nuevo acercamiento.

-¿Y hasta qué punto quieres cambiar las normas?

-¡No veo por qué no Podemos dejar que las cosas sucedan día a día! –Protestó Darien-. No me dejas que me acerque a ti.

Con un respingo, Darien se dio cuenta de que era la clase de acusación que él había oído cientos de veces toda su vida.

-Nunca me has dicho que quieras acercarte -le acusó Serena con dureza.

-¿Pero es que todo ha de ser dicho? -suspiró Darien con hastío-. No me dejas que te toque. ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

Serena no bajó la guardia.

-¿Por qué quieres tocarme?

-Maldita sea, no tengo todas las respuestas. ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que siento si no permites que nada avance?

De pronto, Serena sintió que su reserva se rompía y que tenía que expresar sus sentimientos:

-¡Ya he perdido a un hombre al que amaba! dijo con la voz rota-. No quiero quererte, Darien, y terminar sola y vacía cuando decidas que ya está bien. Tenemos un acuerdo y quiero que lo mantengamos. ¡No voy a cambiar y dar la vuelta a mi corazón como si fuera un guante sólo porque tú te sientes solo, o aburrido, o lo que sea que sientes! ¡No tienes derecho a exigirme nada cuando sólo te interesa el sexo! ¡Estoy embarazada, maldita sea, y eso me hace más vulnerable y no pienso sufrir por tu culpa y si no lo haces, mejor que lo aprendas, porque no pienso tener ni una escena más durante los próximos meses!

-¿Quién dice que sólo me interesa el sexo? preguntó Darien, asombrado por la catarata de palabras.

-Pues, ¿qué es lo que te interesa? No pienso adivinarlo y te lo he preguntado ya tres veces. ¿Qué es lo Darien se quedó mirándola, lleno de confusión y deseo, temor y esperanza, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que sentía.

-¿Qué quieres tú? -preguntó a la defensiva.

-Quiero estabilidad y un hogar feliz para mí hijo -aclaró Serena-. Es lo básico. Y no está en oferta, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Estabilidad? Tengo más que ofrecer que muchos hombres, ¿no crees?

-Serena lo miró con desprecio.

-¿Qué, por ejemplo?

-Nunca tendrás que preocuparte por el dinero para el resto de tu vida.

-No me interesa nada el dinero. Y una mujer necesita algo más en un marido y un niño en su padre. ¡Tengo que pensar en mi hijo, Darien! No quiero aventuras.

En ese momento, recibió una suave patada en respuesta.

-¡Oh! -involuntariamente se llevó la mano a la tripa, aunque no le había dolido.

Simplemente se había asustado, como si su agitación emocional hubiera perturbado a su bebé.

Darien palideció profundamente. Tardó un segundo en estar junto a ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ; dijo con temor-. ¿Serena, pasa algo? -y casi sin saber qué hacía le puso la mano en su tripa.

Serena tomó la mano, la llevó hasta el lugar dónde el bebé se movía y la apretó. -¿Quieres sentir lo que piensa el bebé de esta pelea? -dijo.

Lo sintió entonces, un movimiento extraño bajo la piel, algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

-¿Qué es? -dijo sin aliento-. ¿Es él? ¿Se está moviendo?

-Me está pidiendo que deje de producir hormonas desagradables -dijo Serena con una sonrisa dulce.

-Dios mío, es esto mi... hijo -Darien se sentía tan emocionado como no lo había estado nunca.

-O tu hija -le corrigió Serena.

Le sorprendió y asustó un poco que Darien se inclinara entonces y besara el lugar dónde había sentido el movimiento del bebé.

-Muy bien, bebé, hijo o hija -dijo con sentimiento-. No más peleas, tienes razón. Vamos a descansar.

Y lo hicieron, con menos timidez de la que Serena esperaba. Se cambió y se metió en la cama y cuando Darien salió del baño con los calzoncillos y se acostó junto a ella, le pareció algo natural.

Serena apagó la lámpara y permanecieron tumbados, en silencio durante unos segundos. Después, Darien se acercó y pareció lo más natural dejarse abrazar por él.

-Me gustaría hacer el amor contigo, Serena dijo-. Pero tienes razón en todo. Esto no es una aventura frívola. Voy a pensar antes de hacer nada que pueda herirte.

Apretada contra su pecho, Serena se sentía a salvo y le parecía que sus temores eran tontos.

-Muy bien -dijo.

Se durmió al momento entre sus brazos. Cuando Darien estuvo seguro de que dormía, se movió un poco y besó su frente.

No tenía ni idea de qué hora era cuando se despertó, ni hubiera podido decir qué le despertó. Estaba tumbado de lado, pegado a la espalda de Serena, abrazando su cintura.

Bajo su mano, con un mensaje que le estaba dedicado, el bebé se movió. Darien apretó la mano contra la piel de Serena, para estar seguro de la sensación, y el bebé lo hizo de nuevo.

Hola. Eso había oído, eso sentía. Estaba seguro de que en la profunda inconsciencia del bebé, en su sueño feliz, era consciente de la presencia de otra conciencia, la de Darien.

En el mundo sólo estaban la noche, y Darien, y esa pequeña criatura que estaba entrando poco a poco en el mundo por la puerta que era el cuerpo de Serena.

De pronto Darien se puso a pensar en su última carrera y en el accidente que evitó y que pudo ser fatal. Había tenido mucha suerte.

Si hubiera muerto allí, aquel niño hubiera nacido póstumamente, como el propio Darien, sin la oportunidad de conocer a su padre. Pero además, el Dos hubiera sido implacable en la persecución de Serena y hubiera buscado por todos los medios la custodia. Serena hubiera luchado con toda su alma, sabía que era una luchadora, pero hubiera perdido esa batalla. En aquella batalla, el dinero hubiera tenido la última palabra.

Y la historia se hubiera repetido, con el Dos envolviendo al niño en la rígida protección que Darien había odiado tanto. Y Serena se hubiera muerto de pena o hubiera aceptado estar junto a su hijo sin disponer su educación como su propia madre que al final había renunciado... convirtiéndose en una sombra sin vida y sin voluntad.

Todo eso hubiera podido pasar. Pensó en la locura de su última carrera, cuando su cuerpo no estaba aún preparado. Cuando un segundo de dolor agudo había roto su concentración. La clase de circunstancias que provocan los accidentes, lo sabía bien.

Darien nunca se había sentido mortal antes. Su educación le había hecho sentir que nada podía sucederle. El peligro era para él un reto, un placer, y nunca se había sentido responsable de su vida, mucho menos de la de otro. Ya no disfrutaba tanto del peligro de la camera como del talento aplicado, de la experiencia de dominar el riesgo.

De pronto entendió, por vez primera, que podía experimentar el mismo placer con un sinfín de cosas. El placer del peligro sólo se encontraba en actividades de riesgo. El placer del conocimiento lo encontraba a diario en el laboratorio.

Serena había tenido razón al decir que Darien no tenía nada que ofrecer a una mujer.

Su dinero hubiera bastado a un tipo de mujeres, pero ¿qué podía ofrecer a alguien como Serena, que lo merecía todo? De pronto veía que ni siquiera era un hombre. No había sido capaz de enfrentarse con su abuelo para defenderla, o para defender a su hijo. La había abandonado frente al poder del Dos.

Ahora entendía que nunca se había enfrentado al poderoso hombre que había determinado su vida, y sin embargo, de haberlo hecho, hubiera ganado.

Si hubiera dicho, déjala en paz y se hubiera arriesgado, el Dos no hubiera seguido con sus amenazas. En realidad, la había abandonado a su suerte.

Serena también tenía razón en eso. No había construido su vida siguiendo sus deseos, sino retando y reaccionando contra los deseos de Mamoru.

¿Qué legado dejaría a su hijo si moría en la siguiente carrera? Un experimento sin concluir. La imagen de un padre heredero de la sangre pirata de la familia, que no había contribuido a nada, ni siquiera al cuidado de su propio hijo. Un padre con la reputación de playboy, incapaz del suficiente compromiso como para tener un hijo fruto del amor, y ni siquiera de un apasionado desliz, sino de un error de laboratorio.

Pensó en su nuevo motor. Aquello al menos venía de su alma, había nacido de su imaginación. Allí estaba su futuro. Lo sentía en sus huesos. Si no se equivocaba, y sentía que no, él y su equipo tendrían la parte de gloria de los hombres que contribuyen al progreso. Era un buen legado para un hijo. Era un trabajo de hombre, no de chiquillo.

Bajo su palma, el niño estaba activo, como una criatura de la noche que susurraba y se movía en la oscuridad, buscando su mano de vez en cuando como si él también quisiera sentirla.

Serena se movió en el sueño, apretándose contra él, y de pronto sintió un deseo inmenso hacia los dos, su mujer y su hijo, un deseo que era físico y espiritual a la vez.

Quería hacer el amor con Serena, quería abrazar a ese niño que era parte de su cuerpo, queda sentir que ambos compartían algo...

A veces, la oscuridad de la noche aporta una claridad que no existe a la luz del día. Darien veía ahora que tenía dos sendas ante sí, divergentes.

Maldita sea, se dijo, ¿acaso el viejo loco ha tenido siempre razón?

Pero ya no le importaba lo que pensara su abuelo. No iba a dejarse dominar por las opiniones o los deseos del Dos. No iba a obedecer, tampoco iba a rebelarse. Iba a hacer lo correcto siguiendo su entendimiento.

De manera que, en la víspera de su treinta cumpleaños, tumbado en la oscuridad junto a su esposa embarazada, Darien de Chiba IV se convirtió al fin en un hombre.

**CAPITULO 12**

La fiesta volvió a empezar al día siguiente y duró todo el día. Los amigos fueron pasando por la casa, comieron, bebieron champán y felicitaron a Darien por su cumpleaños y por su nuevo estilo de vida.

-Si Marie cocinara así, me casaría con ella mañana -dijo alguien mientras Serena ponía otra bandeja de comida en la mesa del jardín.

Hubo una exclamación indignada.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que Marie se casaría contigo?

-Tienes razón -dijo el hombre con voz lánguida y divertida. Serena se dio cuenta de que hablaba Aaron, uno de los mecánicos-. Dime, Serena, ¿cómo es que un tipo como mi amigo Darien consiguió una mujer como tú? Todos temíamos que Rei iba a cazarlo al final, así que te estamos muy agradecidos. Pero quisiera saber cómo lo logró.

Serena sonrió:

-Tuvo que casarse conmigo. Es una boda de penalti.

Todos rieron. Darien, que estaba cerca, tomó su mano y la besó en la muñeca.

-Mi día de suerte -dijo suavemente.

Serena dejó de reír y lo miró, sorprendida al ver unos ojos llenos de mensajes. Su corazón dio un vuelco y tuvo que apartar la vista.

Parecía diferente en todo lo que hacía, desde la mañana. Serena se había despertado y le había visto junto a su cama, vestido y sonriente.

-Feliz cumpleaños -había dicho Serena. Darien se sentó en la cama y la besó con una determinación que la dejó sin habla. Luego recordó a los invitados-. ¿Se han levantado los demás? Querrán desayunar antes de irse.

-La mayor parte no se ha levantado y desde luego no van a marcharse. Conozco a esta pandilla -rió Darien-. Se van a pasar el día bebiendo y comiendo aquí. Tenemos dos opciones: podemos encargarlo todo ahora mismo o traer a varias personas para trabajar en la cocina. ¿Qué prefieres?

-Oh, Darien, no me molesta cocinar -comenzó Serena.

-No he mencionado esa opción: no vas a pasarte el día cocinando -ordenó Darien-. Puedes supervisar si quieres, pero traeremos ayuda.

Había una firmeza en su voz que Serena no conocía y que no le desagradó.

-Muy bien -dijo suavemente.

-Preguntaré a Robert y a una de las chicas de la casa grande si no les molesta venir. A menos que prefieras encargarlo todo fuera.

-Pregúntale a Robert -asintió Serena.

Eran las seis de la tarde y estaba dejando una bandeja de canapés calientes con una variedad de gustos: quesos horneados, tomate y anchoas, ahumados, pimientos fritos, etc. Los invitados los probaban y no dejaban de emitir exclamaciones de placer.

El champán corría entre la gente que rodeaba la piscina y dos mujeres ayudaban a Serena a servir bebidas y pasar bandejas. Darien había encendido velas dispuestas por el jardín y todo tenía un aire familiar y festivo.

Eran casi treinta personas, el grupo más numeroso para el que había cocinado Serena, pero la relación con Robert había resultado perfecta y todo parecía fácil. Tras los aperitivos sirvieron una crema fría, y más tarde una lasaña abundante y lujosa con ensalada verde. Por último sacaron la tarta de cumpleaños y todos cantaron el cumpleaños feliz.

Darien estaba sorprendido. Se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa en los ojos y la besó en los labios, provocando bromas entre el público.

Dejó de besarla al fin, pero antes el corazón de Serena había dado varias vueltas y parecía desbocado. Su falta de control la asustó, pero sentía, estaba casi segura, de que Darien estaba igualmente emocionado.

-¡Un deseo! -gritó alguien y Darien asintió. Serena también pidió un deseo, y como si él lo sintiera se volvió hacia su mujer.

-Ayúdame a apagar las velas -dijo. Los dos se unieron para soplar las velas y los amigos aplaudieron y bromearon.

-¡Un discurso! -pidió otra voz.

Era una broma, pero Darien asintió de nuevo y pidió silencio.

-Voy a hacer un discurso -declaró-. Tengo algo que deciros y puesto que todo el equipo está aquí, es un buen momento. Tengo treinta años y como todos sabéis, estoy casado y voy a tener un hijo. Quiero que todos brindéis -alzó la copa y miró a Serena-... por mi esposa.

Su voz estaba llena de orgullo, sin la menor reserva y de nuevo Serena tuvo que morderse sus temblorosos labios.

-Por Serena -dijo.

Todos los invitados corearon su nombre y bebieron a un tiempo.

-El equipo lleva trabajando cinco años -siguió Darien-, y lo hemos pasado muy bien. He disfrutado de cada minuto -sonrió con soma-... Bueno, casi.

Y mientras contaba la historia de sus aventuras, éxitos y fracasos, los miembros del equipo reían y comentaban, aunque algunos empezaban a protestar, pues habían comprendido que estaban al final de una época.

-La vida cambia y la gente también, gracias a Dios, y todo tiene su final. Podéis ver que éste es el final natural para mí. Voy a colgar mi casco -ahora las protestas eran ya generales-... Pero todos sabéis que hay un nuevo campeón y que no os hago falta. ¡Enhorabuena, John!

Brindaron a la salud de John Hoight con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Darien -preguntaron varias voces.

-En parte lo que siempre he hecho... investigar en el laboratorio. Casi todos sabéis que he estado trabajando con Bill y Trev en un proyecto muy importante para mí, un nuevo motor. Estamos a punto de anunciar un éxito, y entonces habrá un montón de cambios...

Cuando dejó de hablar y volvió a sentarse, Serena no podía mirarlo, pues temía echarse a llorar si su sonrisa confirmaba lo que habían transmitido sus palabras.

Nunca se le había ocurrido que Darien pudiera renunciar a las carreras, y seguir con la investigación. ¿Acaso era una respuesta a la discusión de la noche anterior?

¿Significaba quizás que sabía lo que quería y que había elegido vivir para ella y el niño?

Tenía demasiado miedo de mirarlo y ver la respuesta en sus ojos.

Alguien se puso en pie y brindó por Darien y todos brindaron y luego siguieron charlando y bebiendo y Serena seguía sin poder mirarlo.

La fiesta adquirió el tono de una despedida. Los amigos bebían con gravedad, hablando de los viejos tiempos y contando anécdotas de Darien como si éste hubiera muerto. Darien se sentía como un hombre que asiste a su funeral, y no podía dejar de pensar que podría haber sido así. De vez en cuando tenía que pellizcarse para recuperar el sentido de lo real.

Llegada la media noche quedó claro que un grupo pensaba quedarse a pasar la noche, pero Darien veía que Serena había llegado a su límite de aguante. Así que decidió quitárselos de encima por el método expeditivo de contratar unos coches con chofer y unas habitaciones en el hotel más cercano. Sus amigos estaban demasiado borrachos para protestar. Cuando el último invitado se hubo marchado, Darien y Serena apagaron las velas y las luces y terminaron de recoger los vasos. Las mesas ya estaban recogidas y la cocina limpia. Unas sombras nadando en la piscina mostraban que habría que limpiarla al día siguiente, pero en general los desperfectos eran mínimos.

-Por fin solos -bromeó Serena, dejándose caer en una silla y relajándose en el aire nocturno mientras Darien iba apagando los últimos farolillos del jardín.

Cuando sólo quedaron las estrellas reflejándose en la piscina, se sentó junto a ella.

-Escucha, tengo algo qué decirte -dijo Darien con sencillez.

Serena asintió y esperó en silencio, mientras la paz de la noche descendía sobre ellos.

-En mi última carrera -comenzó lentamente Darien-, Vassily tuvo un pinchazo y se puso en mi camino.

-Ya sé -dijo Serena, aunque nunca le había contado que había estado viendo la carrera.

-En una situación así tienes dos opciones, y todo depende del momento. No hay reglas que sirvan para todas las situaciones. Puedes ir hacia el coche accidentado, suponiendo que se habrá movido cuando llegues, o intentas esquivarlo, con el riesgo de que se mueva contigo.

Serena recordó con qué fervor había rezado en aquel momento, y tragó saliva.

-El caso es, Serena, que normalmente haces esa clase de elección en la carrera, no sé si me explico. No es algo consciente, es una especie de estado de ánimo que forma parte del juego. Las carreras son un estado mental alterado, por así decir.

-Entiendo -dijo Serena.

-Creo que aferré con fuerza el volante cuando vi lo que le pasaba al coche de Vassily. No estoy seguro, pero recuerdo que de pronto un dolor terrible me atravesó el brazo y las costillas, y de pronto, toda mi concentración había desaparecido y sólo pensaba en ti. Pensé: ¡Serena! Y entonces me salí de la carrera; estaba fuera. Estaba por encima. Podía verlo todo, a mí mismo, y los demás, y supe exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Serena sintió la quemazón de las lágrimas. No se atrevía a hablar, de modo que asintió.

- Vassily golpeó el muro y se salió de mi camino. Si hubiera hecho la otra elección, si hubiera intentado esquivarlo, hubiéramos chocado -oyó el sollozo angustiado de Serena y se detuvo-: ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien -suspiró Serena.

-El caso es que tuve menos de un segundo y podía haber ido en la otra dirección. En ese caso, esta noche hubiera sido una reunión en mi memoria y la de Vassily. Y eso me hace sentir… Hubieran estado los mismos amigos, diciendo las mismas cosas.

Serena absorbía sus palabras en silencio y al fin replicó:

-Ya entiendo.

-Hasta esta noche, tomaba las cosas como venían. He estado a punto de matarme en otras ocasiones. Ganas carreras, las pierdes, pero de momento suelo ganar. Pero esta noche de pronto me di cuenta de lo malditamente feliz que me sentía de haber sobrevivido. En mi forma de verlo, Serena, me salvaste la vida. Lo que quiere decir que mi vida te pertenece, ¿no es eso lo que dicen?

-Darien...

Darien se volvió hacia ella y la obligó a mirarlo, apartándole las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Quiero que vuelvas a pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Tengo que aclarar algunos asuntos antes de volver a hablar contigo. Pero quiero que lo pienses... ¿lo harás, Serena?

-Sí, Darien -dijo ella.

Y entonces, porque al fin sabía lo que quería, la abrazó con firmeza y la besó lenta y largamente, con determinación. Serena sintió el beso, y la intención que te guiaba, como una droga poderosa que la invadía.

Esta vez no era posible negarse.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar a las seis de la mañana. Alguien había llamado a un periodista después del discurso de Darien y su inesperada retirada se había convertido en noticia.

Fue un día extraño. Hacía mediodía la carretera estaba llena de periodistas, de equipos de televisión y fotógrafos. No podían entrar porque el Dos se había encargado de contratar a un equipo de seguridad para guardar las verjas.

A la prensa se unieron fans y simples mirones y en un momento dado, dos periodistas lograron atravesar el cordón de seguridad y entrar en la propiedad, buscando a Darien, a Serena o a cualquiera que tuviera información.

Encontraron a Serena. Ésta no había visto la televisión ni puesto la radio y estaba saliendo tranquilamente de la piscina, secándose el pelo, cuando sintió el flash de una cámara y unas voces gritando:

-¡Señora Chiba!

Serena miró atónita a los dos hombres y rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo mojado con la bata roja de baño. Se apretó el cinturón y tomó el auricular del teléfono con un gesto firme.

-Tenemos intrusos en la piscina -dijo al oír la voz del jefe de seguridad y pensó que se había acostumbrado rápidamente a los privilegios de la fortuna.

-Se han colado -dijo el guardia-. Deben ser periodistas, no creo que sean peligrosos. Pero también suelen acercarse locos a estas cosas. Entre en la casa, señora Chiba. Ahora mismo llegan dos hombres.

Serena Llamó entonces al laboratorio.

-Trevor -dijo-. ¿Está Darien?

-¿Problemas? -contestó Darien inmediatamente.

-Hay unos reporteros aquí mismos. ¿Debo hablar con ellos?

-¿Qué pasa con la seguridad? -preguntó Darien.

-Desbordados, creo.

-Maldita sea, tenía que haberlo previsto. Mantenlos tranquilos. Ofréceles café o bebidas y diles que voy para allá. Llego en cinco minutos.

Efectivamente apareció en pocos minutos y Serena supuso que había tornado prestado el coche de Trevor. El laboratorio estaba en la propiedad, a quince minutos andando, y Darien nunca iba en su coche.

La encontró sentada en la cocina, muy tranquila y dando conversación insustancial a unos hombres que tomaban café. Dos guardias estaban en las puertas de la casa, y había llegado una docena más de periodistas que habían logrado colarse.

-Como saben, ayer Darien cumplía treinta años y anunció su retirada a sus amigos -estaba diciendo Serena y Darien sonrió ante la neutralidad periodística de la mujer.

-Hola -saludó para anunciar su presencia. Al momento se vio rodeado de periodistas y fotógrafos.

Esperó a que Serena estuviera a su lado, la besó en la mejilla, y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

-¿Estáis molestando a mi mujer? -preguntó con simpatía.

-¡Ni hablar! -dijeron todos.

Inmediatamente comenzaron las preguntas y los flashes y Serena aprovechó para deslizarse fuera y vestirse en su habitación. Cuando bajó de nuevo, todo el mundo había desaparecido. Sorprendida por la velocidad con que Darien se había deshecho de ellos, salió al jardín y comprendió la situación.

No se había deshecho de ellos. Estaban todos reunidos en la carretera de la casa, alrededor de un extraño coche. Las cámaras no paraban de trabajar y Darien estaba contando algo que parecía entusiasmarlos.

Serena se acercó llena de curiosidad y miró el artefacto. No sabía nada de carreras, pero era evidente que nadie podía ganar el Grand Prix con esa cosa.

-Este es nuestro primer prototipo -estaba diciendo Darien.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan trabajando en esto? preguntó alguien.

-Me interesé por el hidrógeno líquido en la universidad -dijo Darien tras una pausa-. Y montamos el equipo antes de licenciarnos.

-¡Pero eso son siete años! -exclamó un periodista sorprendido-. ¿Han estado trabajando en esto mientras formaban el equipo de carreras?

-Eso es.

-¿Y este descubrimiento es el motivo de su retirada?

Darien sonrió a Serena.

-Uno de los motivos -dijo.

**CAPITULO 13**

Ve directamente, Darien -dijo Jenny con tono nervioso-. No ha parado de preguntar por ti.

Darien saludó a la secretaria privada del Dos Y entró en su despacho sin llamar.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? -gritó Mamoru furiosamente, moviendo un papel. Estaba rojo de ira y parecía al borde de un ataque.

Darien cerró la puerta con calma.

-Buenos días, abuelo -dijo con alegría-. Veo que has recibido la carta de mi abogado.

- ¡Tu abogado! ¿Desde cuando tienes a Allan Lee Ross como bufete? -gritó el hombre.

-Desde que George tiene un conflicto de intereses entre nosotros.

-¿Y qué significa esto? -el Dos no había bajado la voz. Volvió a blandir la carta con ira.

-¿Por qué no le dices a George que te lo explique si no lo entiendes? -Darien cruzó la oficina y se dejó caer perezosamente en una silla-. Significa lo que dice allí. Que tienes treinta días para transferirme la fortuna de mi padre. O empezaré un proceso legal para lograrlo.

Ante la tranquila evidencia del reto, el Dos sintió que su furia se calmaba. Dejó caer la mano furibunda, relajó las cejas miró con intensidad a su nieto.

-No puedes hacer esto, chico. No puedes ganar. Perderás tu fortuna en un juicio que puede durar años.

-Eso le contaste a mi madre hace años. No esperes que funcione conmigo –le devolvió la mirada a su abuelo con tanta determinación que el hombre mayor se sintió intrigado -. No voy a esperar más. Y no creas que puedes usar el dinero de mi padre para pagar el juicio, porque vamos a interponer una prohibición.

-Eso no es bueno para el negocio -dijo el Dos- Saldremos en la prensa y a los accionistas no les gustan los escándalos.

Darien se echó a reír.

-Llevan ochenta años sin escándalos, así que les cambiará un poco.

-Vas a arruinar mi empresa.

-Si es necesario -sonrió Darien.

De pronto, de forma casi material, se produjo un cambio de poder en el cuarto, aunque ninguno de los dos actores del drama lo observó conscientemente. Mamoru de Chiba II se dejó caer en la silla.

-¡He pasado la vida construyendo este negocio! -dijo patéticamente-. No puedes hacerme esto, chi... -se detuvo a tiempo, como si la palabra «chico» ya no sirviera- Darien.

-Los abogados han añadido un documento por el que devuelves los bienes de mi padre. ¿Lo has recibido?

Mamoru miró largamente a los ojos de su nieto y no encontró en ellos ni rebeldía ni terror, sino sólo seriedad y voluntad firme.

-Hablas en serio -dijo, pero su mano ya buscaba la pluma-. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Darien sonrió con cariño.

-Es la sangre Chiba, abuelo -observó cómo éste firmaba el acta por el que le devolvía la libertad- Y ahora -añadió Darien, tomando el documento y guardándolo-... Tenemos que hablar de otras cosas.

No había logrado callar a su abuelo desde aquel día, con catorce años, en que le había amenazado con fugarse. Se preguntó qué le había pasado entre los dos momentos. Pero la respuesta ya no le importaba.

-Eres un hombre del siglo XX, abuelo, y por supuesto no lo ves claro. Créeme, el petróleo ha terminado y no nos llevará al futuro -dijo Darien.

El Dos mascullaba protestas incoherentes.

-Maldita sea... hemos hecho una fortuna con el motor de combustión. El petróleo, y la petroquímica Chiba, Darien. ¡Es nuestra historia! ¡Y ha sido una buena fortuna!

-Tienes razón -reconoció Darien-. Tendremos que cambiar el nombre de nuevo.

-¿Y esto es lo que has estado haciendo todo el tiempo mientras todos creíamos que querías hacer un coche de cameras para el Grand Prix?

-Ha sido una buena tapadera, ¿verdad?

-¡Me lo podías haber dicho! Todo hubiera sido diferente si me lo hubieras contado desde el principio.

Darien se limitó a sonreír.

-Hidrógeno -murmuró el hombre.

-Funciona -dijo Darien-. Ahora sabemos que funciona. Pero es sólo un prototipo y ahora necesito una inversión a gran escala. Sólo Petroquímicas Chiba puede afrontar algo así. Será mucho más fácil si lo hacemos bajo el paraguas de la empresa. Chiba ha hecho una fortuna contaminando el mundo y acabando con los recursos de la tierra. No está mal que contribuya un poco al bienestar general.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto puede costar instalar bombas de hidrógeno líquido en todas nuestras gasolineras? Los accionistas no van a aceptarlo -dijo el Dos cada vez más débilmente.

-Lo aceptarán si tú se lo dices, como lo aceptan todo -declaró Darien sin miramientos -. Y si no es así, ¿para qué te has empeñado en mantener la mayor parte de las acciones todos estos años?

Como siempre, la cocina estaba llena de aromas deliciosos de cocina. Serena lo miró y contuvo el aliento.

-¡Darien! Ha pasado algo, ¿verdad? Cuéntamelo.

Darien tenía una sonrisa en los labios, pero la mirada seria.

-Un montón de cambios. Quiero hablar contigo.

-Espera que meta esto en el horno -dijo ella y un minuto más tarde, se quitó el delantal y le siguió al salón. Darien esperó a que se sentara y luego se sentó a su lado, tomándole la mano.

-Serena, la otra noche me dijiste que no tenía nada que ofrecerte...

Escuchó cómo la mujer tomaba aire y se mordía el labio.

-Lo siento, yo...

- Pero es que tenías razón. Pensé que el dinero bastaba y nunca ofrecí nada más a una mujer. Ahora quiero ofrecerte más, Serena.

-Petroquímicas Chiba va a llegar a un acuerdo con alguna compañía automovilística para iniciar la producción. Tenemos nuestras propias gasolineras por todo el país y eso facilita las cosas. Si instalamos hidrógeno en éstas, tendremos mucho que ofrecer.

-¿Y tu abuelo está de acuerdo con esta revolución?

-Mi abuelo es ahora el presidente de la compañía y yo soy el director de la nueva empresa Sistemas de Energía Chiba. Todo está sujeto a la aprobación de la junta de accionistas, claro.

Serena lo miró y exclamó:

-¡Vaya! Es todo emocionante, ¿verdad?

-Ha ido un poco rápido -asintió Darien-. Me he movido de prisa, más de lo que tenía previsto. Pero todo ha sido para mostrarte que tengo algo que ofrecer, Serena.

Serena sintió que no podía respirar.

-¿En serio, Darien -murmuró-. ¿Por qué?

La rodeó por los hombros y le acarició la mejilla.

-Porque lo quiero. Quiero que seas mi esposa. Quiero ser el padre de tu hijo. ¿Quieres probar un verdadero matrimonio conmigo?

Serena lo miró con los ojos llenos de todo el amor que siempre había sentido y ocultado.

-¡Oh, Darien -no pudo decir más, pero bastó. Darien la abrazó y besó los labios de su esposa.

El calor del deseo hizo que sus manos siguieran con ansiedad a sus bocas.

Mientras caían sobre el sofá, enlazados, Serena advirtió con maldad:

-Se va a quemar la cena.

-Serena -dijo Darien-, no quiero ofender tu talento, pero tengo cosas más importantes entre manos que la cena.

**EPILOGO**

Darien? No fue más que un murmullo, pero Darien estuvo completamente despierto en un segundo.

-¿Serena? -se irguió y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla. Serena estaba tumbada de lado, dándole la espalda. Estaba sudando y apretaba los dientes. Automáticamente, empezó a acariciarle la espalda y a seguir su respiración agitada.

-¡Gracias! -susurró Serena al sentir que el dolor remitía.

-¿Te parece que llamemos a Phoebe?

-No, todavía no. Pronto.

Darien miró el reloj. Se sentía más nervioso que ante cualquier carrera de su vida.

-Son las cuatro. Al diablo, voy a llamarla.

-Darien, no hace falta todavía.

-Sí, pero quiero que esté bien despierta cuando la necesites -dijo, tomando el teléfono. El número de Phoebe estaba en la mesilla. Contestó al momento.

-Darien Chiba -dijo éste- Serena ha empezado.

La mujer llegó dos horas más tarde. Serena estaba sentada en un jacuzzi, dentro del agua y Darien estaba detrás de ella, acariciando su nuca.

-Perfecto -dijo Phoebe quitándose la ropa y metiéndose en el agua en bañador-. Vamos a mirar la dilatación.

-¡Oh, Dios! Dame la mano.

-Ohhh, Darien, ¿no es hermosa? ¿No es lo más hermoso que has visto nunca?

-Sí, lo es.

-Estás llorando. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Porque es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca, después de ti, Serena.

-¿Estás defraudado? -preguntó Serena, adormilada, horas más tarde.

-No -dijo Darien dulcemente. Estaba sentado junto a la cama, mirando a su hija que tras comer, se había dormido entre sus brazos-. No me había dado cuenta hasta que la vi, pero todo el tiempo he deseado que fuera una niña.

-Tu abuelo va a sentirse defraudado -dijo Serena.

-Probablemente, pero no importa.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-Aún no.

Serena rió sin fuerzas.

-Todas estas maquinaciones para nada. ¡No hay heredero de la dinastía! Estoy segura de que estás deseando decírselo.

-Añade picante a la satisfacción general -sonrió Darien.

-¿Una niña? -las cejas del anciano se encontraron sobre sus ojos que echaban chispas-. ¿Ha tenido una hija? ¿Y cómo no lo supimos antes?

-Porque Serena es contraria a esa clase de tecnología y no quería saber el sexo antes -explicó Darien con calma.

-¡No he dejado de pensar que sería un chico! se indignó el Dos-. Teníamos pensado el colegio, la universidad, todo...

-Bueno, quizás has dado demasiadas cosas por descontadas.

Mamoru ignoró el comentario, mirando la pared de enfrente mientras su mente trabajaba. De pronto, golpeó la mesa.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? -miró a su nieto-. ¡Darien, es lo mejor que podía haber sucedido! ¡Una mujer! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Con todas estas tecnologías amigables y ecológicas, cobra sentido que una mujer dirija la empresa! ¡Las escuelas adecuadas, eso es todo! ¡Tengo que hablar con George para que investigue! Se graduará en la mejor universidad en el 2020... Podemos ponerla a trabajar en gestión medioambiental.

Probablemente en investigación en nuevos materiales. A las mujeres les gustan esas cosas. Tendremos que montar ese departamento a tiempo.

Parecía que nada detenía a su abuelo.

-Perfecto -añadió el hombre, entusiasmado-. Dile a Serena que ha hecho exactamente lo que debía hacer. Al fin y al cabo, Darien, como tu tatarabuelo francés solía decir: Si quieres que se hable de algo, encárgaselo a un hombre. Si quieres que algo se haga, encárgaselo a una mujer.


End file.
